One Summer
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Seth left Summer with only a note. She was left to deal with the aftermath of his departure. SS
1. Dear Summer

She sat in the corner of the small room, wondering what to do next. Tears streaming down her small pale face and her mascara running down from her eyes to her new white cami were on the least of her worries. She was stupid. She knew it.

She had given into her heart, her wants, and now she was screwed. Seth had left and she didn't know what to do.

She leaned over and touched the vanilla colored letter; his hand-writing on the front stating her name.

She had the temptation to rip it apart but she knew if she did she would eventually paste it back together and read the note again.

How could he do that to her. She wasn't that kind of a person to love the geek of Orange County. She only used to go after the hot, rich, Water Polo player. But somehow she let her inner-self show and now she was ruined.

Her name with his penned writing was now blurred; her tears had become more fierce.

Dear Summer,

This is hard for me and Captain Oats to write. But he kept talking about ladybugs on my ceiling so I had to make him stop and concentrate on something.

I love you Summer and I can't believe you've ever gave me the time of day. But you fell for my good looks and charm anyways. (Captain Oats made me write that.)

I know this is going to break your heart but I've got to do this. I can't stand it here anymore. I'm leaving. Forgive me.

Love you, Seth and Captain Oats.

P.S. Captain Oats will miss Princess Sparkles too.

There was now a knock on the door of Seth's bathroom.

She didn't move.

"Hey Seth. Get down here. We're about to watch that weird Japanese movie you like. You better get down here soon." Sandy hollered outside the door.

"Seth? You Ok?" He knocked again and said it a little louder.

Summer stayed still not wanting to see anyone.

"Seth?" The door handle jiggled and she heard Sandy searching for the key above the door.

The door opened and Sandy jumped at the sight of his son's girlfriend crying in the corner of the tub.

"Summer, what are you doing here?"

She froze and started to get up.

"Summer?"

"Sorry Mr. Cohen. I have to go."

"Wait. Summer. What' up. Where's Seth?"

"How the hell should I know. He left me. You're the dad. You probably should know!" Her anger got the best of her and that was the cause of her tirade.

"Whoa Summer." He said catching her arm as she tried to leave. "Tell me what's going on."

"He left. Read the letter. He left you one too." She pointed to the dresser where she found hers.

Sandy walked over to the dresser while Summer left the room and tried to exit the house as fast as she could.

**I need 5 reviews to write the next chapter and I'm telling you It's going to have a lot in it.**


	2. Visiting Parents

Summer dragged herself out of bed that morning. It was too early. Had it been a dream--scratch that- a nightmare?

Had Seth really left The O.C. What the hell was wrong with him?

She concluded that it wasn't a dream/nightmare, it had actually happened.

Summer leaned over towards her nightstand and took Princess Sparkles down.

"What am I going to do. My parents are gone and I'm pretty sure the Cohen's don't want to deal with me. Princess Sparkles help me out. Tell me what to do."

She looked at the toy and almost had the want to throw it across the room.

"Damn Captain Oats and Seth. They left us."

Again the pony didn't respond.

From her room upstairs, she could hear that someone was pounding on her front door.

They sounded very urgent. She looked at her clock nightstand. 6:29 AM.

"I'm coming!" She leaned over and picked up her pink and yellow ducky robe, put in on, and headed down her stairs.

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Summer said even louder as the pounding didn't cease but got louder.

She swung the door open and she faced Ryan and Kirsten. Ryan was the one who was knocking and Kirsten was sobering into her own robe. Apparently, they both hadn't bothered to get dressed before coming and visiting her.

"Can we come in?" Ryan asked, putting an arm around Kirsten.

"Sure." Summer said, without really caring.

"Sandy said you know about Seth." Kirsten began, searching through her purse looking for a tissue.

"About what?"

"That he left."

"Yeah." Summer was softening up a little.

"Do you have any clue where he might have gone?"

"No Mrs. Cohen. I know as much as you do."

"Ok." Kirsten thought about something then shook her head. "Ok."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, It's not your fault. Do you think I could use your bathroom?"

"Sure." Summer said dismissing the thought.

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Kirsten left and just Summer and Ryan was left in the large dark room.

"So…" Summer began.

"Yeah."

"Did he leave you a note too?" Summer asked quietly, hearing the bathroom door close.

"Yeah. He just said He left to go somewhere. But he did ask me to tell you that he loves you."

"Umm.:" Summer didn't really have anything to say to that.

5 275 557

Kirsten flushed the toilet and then washed her hands. She quietly studied her pale complexion in the circular mirror.

Her Seth was gone and she didn't know where he was. He could be anywhere. He could be in major trouble and she didn't have a clue where to find him. Her last hope was to ask her son's girlfriend if she had any idea where he could have gone. They had such a great love, she thought she must have known.

She dabbed her eye with another tissue to try and get her eyes from becoming too red.

Kirsten went to go and throw away her tissue when a box fell out of the cabinet where the garbage was.

It was a pregnancy test. It had been used. Kirsten went and opened in and the test fell out. It was positive.

TBC


	3. Seth

Kirsten looked at the test then immediately put it back in it's box and placed it where it was originally.

It was Summer and she was pregnant. Kirsten gasped at that thought. Summer was so young and her baby's father had disappeared.

Did Seth disappear because he found out Summer was pregnant and Summer just wasn't telling her the real reason why he left and she knew where he was? Her thoughts got the better of her and she lost track of time.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mrs. Cohen? Are you ok in there?" Summer asked from the outside. Ryan had told her to knock after Kirsten had been in there for over 10 minutes. Summer reluctantly did.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Kirsten opened up the door and came out where she noticed Ryan had come over by them also. "I just was re-applying my make-up. I didn't get very far did I?" Kirsten lied, nervously.

"That's ok. Do you guys want breakfast. I mean, I don't have very much but I have pop tarts or we could go out and eat."

Kirsten wondered how Summer could be so calm. She was going to have a baby in less then 9 months and she was inviting them out for breakfast. "Oh, no. That's ok. You should go back to sleep after we rudely interrupted your sleep."

"Ok." Summer said shrugging. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Summer would probably end up eating a carton of Ben and Jerry's while watching the second season of The Valley on DVD.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kirsten got home she didn't know what to do. She had wanted Sandy to go and call a missing person search on her son, but he said just give it a little time. Ryan was still depressed about Theresa's miscarriage that he wouldn't like to hear about another pregnancy; not that she would tell him first.

She knew she had to talk to Summer about it before she did anything else. But she thought she should let Summer come to her first.

TBC. I know I have short chapters . But that's how I write. Sue me.


	4. Summer's Secret

Summer did exactly what she thought she was going to do. The whole day was spent crying over the second season of The Valley while feasting on Ice cream.

"Why did you have to do that!" Summer shouted to the TV screen. Princess Sparkles lay atop her stomach.

The phone rang and she reached over and grabbed the device.

"Hello?" She sobbed. No one said anything and all Summer could hear was the person's breathing.

"Hello? damnit, answer me. I'm sick and tried and I just want you to answer me!" Summer exploded. She wasn't in the mood for prank callers.

After her tirade, she immediately heard a dial tone.

"Stupid people."

Summer went back to watching The Valley.

43689 6787897

Seth was very confused after he heard his girlfriend.

At first when she answered she was crying and then she broke into anger. And how was she sick?

He didn't know why he didn't say anything. I guess he just wanted to hear her voice.

Seth laid back on the hotel bed and pondered what the heck was happening back in the O.C.

1455 5657 65785

Kirsten went and decided she wasn't going to wait for Summer to come clean to her. She needed her baby boy back. Kirsten went to talk to Sandy about the situation.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Sandy asked, closing the garage after he got home surfing.

"I think we should call the police."

"Are you sure. He could come home any day. I don't think he would get into that much trouble."

"Are you crazy? Do you know our son?" Kirsten was getting a little upset. Seth sure got into trouble with Summer and now he had run away. How much 'trouble' do you make before it's called trouble?

"I do. And I know he's a very responsible young man." Sandy said surely.

Kirsten snapped.

"Do you know that Summer's pregnant? How responsible to you call that?"

Sandy's face turned to shock.

"She's pregnant? How do you know?"

"I went over with Ryan to Summer's house this morning and I went to throw my tissues away and it fell out of the trash."

"Oh. That's why she was crying so much at our house." A thought of understanding came through.

"What?" Kirsten asked confused. "When was Summer at our house and crying?"

"On the day we found the note, I found her in Seth's bathroom in tears. She's the one who told me about the note."

"Responsible, huh?"

"Does she know you know that she's pregnant?"

Kirsten shook her head.

"Are we going to tell her we know?"

"I think its better if she tells us herself."

"Ok. So we're going to call the police?"

"Yep."

TBC

PS. Despite previous thoughts, Seth didn't go to Tathi.


	5. Amber Alert

Seth was walking through the streets of Richardson Texas. He had no clue how he ended up in that city. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that it just made Seth sad. He wanted to go back but he also wanted to get away from Orange County. That place drove him crazy. All he ever heard from people was how lousy and rich that place was… Even his dad hated that city with all its banquets and balls.

He was still confused about his call to Summer. The call was supposed to be a real call. He meant to talk to her about why he left and ask her to come with him. But as always her spell took over and he was speechless.

School was starting in a month and he didn't have any plans to go back unless it was to sweep Summer away and hug his family goodbye. He wasn't coming back for school and that was a fact.

Seth came across a small bed and breakfast and decided he was done for the day of traveling. An hour ago he had gotten off a 5 hour bus ride and he was exhausted.

After he paid for his room for the night, he concluded he would relax more and take the pressure off of his life by turning on the television.

5656 4646 464

At 5 O'clock there was a knock on her for the second time that day. Summer drearily opened it and found herself in front of the mike.

"Hello this is Ron O'Neil from channel 15 news. I'm guessing you are Ms. Roberts?" the middle-aged man said, the camera man right behind him.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Well, as you know there is an Amber Alert on your boyfriend Seth Cohen. We were hoping to do a news broadcast to help find him and we would love for you to be interviewed."

"What? An Amber Alert? You mean it's being viewed around the state that he's missing?"

"Yes and it's actually being shown around the bordering states too. Kind of like the Elizabeth Smart case. Didn't you know about this?" He asked, a bit confused.

"No I didn't. Who called to tell the police he's missing?" Summer got a bad feeling in her stomach and knew she had to vomit.

"It was Seth Cohen's parents. So will you do our interview?"

"Sure. In a minute." She quickly turned away from the man and ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up all the ice cream.

6767675 65447e 7575

As Seth turned on his television, he found the movie Batman Forever and settled in for a good time. As it neared the end, the news broke into the program.

"I'm Ted Patrick. Sorry to break into your program but as we've been covering for the last few hours an Amber Alert as been in progress. Just to remind you about the missing boy.

Name Seth Cohen.

Height 5 11

Age 17

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Lean build

Lives in Orange County California.

The last time he was seen, he was with his girlfriend. He left her and his family notes saying he left and he'll miss them.

It is urgent and that if you see him please contact your local police or call 1 800 544 6277"

Then the screen flipped to his mom who was sobbing. Seth gasped. He had only seen his mom cry 3 times.

"Please Seth if you see this come back home to us. We miss you so much. I'm begging you. We all love you."

The focus then turned to Summer's house where she was in her robe and looked very distressed. Her hair was all in a mess and she didn't have any makeup on. She would never have gone on TV without makeup. Something was up.

The robe she had on was Seth's favorite robe because he had named all the duckies starting with all the Disney characters names. Mickey, Bambi, Dopey, Sleepy, Pluto, Sleeping beauty, Etc. And she would point to the identical ducks and he knew exactly which one was which. Never messed up one.

Now she was just standing pale looking like she was going to puke.

"Hi Seth. If your watching. I really hope you come home soon. I really need to talk to you. I love you and I just hope you get home safe." A tear ran down her face. The camera turned back to the man at the news desk.

"Again if you see him, we urge you to call the police. And back to your program."

Now Seth was watching Batman but he didn't quite feel like watching one of his favorite comic book characters anymore.


	6. Options

Summer got in her red convertible and headed to the hospital in Houghton. If Summer went to her regular hospital everyone would soon know about her current condition. That's why she chose the one in Houghton. It was far enough away so no one would recognize her but close enough that she could get there pretty fast.

She was very nervous. But the appointment was just to confirm her pregnancy. Summer had always dreamed of being married and having her husband being by her side during the whole process. Too bad she was all alone without anyone she could talk to.

Marissa was gone for the summer and she decided to go without her cell phone. The most foolish thing ever--in Summer's opinion.

As she arrived at the small hospital, 25 minutes later, Summer walked up to the desk and told the woman all the information she asked for.

"Ok. Ms. Roberts. Have a seat and Dr. Morrison will see you when he's ready." The kind receptionist told Summer.

"Thanks." Now, Summer had a very hard time picking out an outfit to wear that morning.. She wanted to look older then she looked but she knew Dr. Morrison would see her age on the chart. She was wearing a pair of nice jeans, flats, and a pretty white blouse with flowers around the edges. Her hair was up in a nice pony tail. She hoped it did the trick.

Fiddling with her fingers, she jumped as the Doctor called her name.

"Summer Roberts. I'm ready." He greeted with a pleasant smile.

After she walked into the room she was asked to sit down on the table.

"Now, I'm just going to take a few tests and then you can be out of here."

"Sounds good." Summer was so nervous that every time the man spoke she jumped.

"Don't worry Summer. You don't have to be nervous. There's nothing to be scared about."

"Oh." Summer looked down at the ground as he began to do his routine.

5636 5636 6547

Kirsten was driving herself nuts. She couldn't sleep because new ideas kept popping into her head. She was going to be a grandma. And Sandy was going to be a grandpa. And Seth was going to be a dad.

Kirsten kept thinking of new things that made her think of other things. She had hardly slept a wink in 2 days.

When she wasn't thinking of the baby details, her mind was focusing on Seth. The days were spent with the TV blaring with the news . She would call the whole family over to watch the Seth story go on again. Always the same details but in different words. Kirsten would always cry when she saw the clip of Summer. But Ryan had no idea why she did and would give Sandy a confused look.

6456754 765737 7848

30 minutes after Summer had taken the tests, the doctor appeared in the door with a smile on his face.

"Well, Summer, the results are in. You are indeed pregnant. Now I don't know if you wanted this or if this is a surprise to you. Considering your age and that you're still in high school, you still have many options. I'm putting some pamphlets of your options in this bag. You may take them home. Just remember, you can either have the baby, give it up for adoption, or you can have an abortion. It's your choice, but just consider everything before you make up your mind. Please consider talking to the baby's father before too."

After Dr. Morrison's long monologue, it hit Summer in the gut. She hadn't even thought of her choices. She knew she would never kill Seth's and her baby but adoption was another thing.


	7. Ryan

Summer sat in her car. She had just came from the doctors.

Adoption? That was a real possibility.

But how could she do that to Seth. But maybe he would want that. A kind loving family taking care of their kid. Even though they wouldn't have any rights to it, at least it wasn't going to be raised by teenage parents or parent as Summer came to realize. What if Seth never came back and she had to do it all alone. Adoption sounded good to her.

But what if family was strict and mean. She couldn't take the baby out of their hands after the adoption was final. He or she would live a miserable life.

Summer's head was spinning from all of the possibilities. "_To be or not to be_"

6543 4367 36737

Seth sat in the waiting area to board a plane to the John Wayne airport.

He didn't know if he could actually go and talk to his family but maybe he could go and just check in on his girlfriend. He was just totally torn.

He had to pick between the two and soon. Summer and stupid OC or his freedom and not having Summer.

He loved Summer but he couldn't decide whether if he went back to stay, would he just leave the next summer or even sooner after he came to realize he hated the place he was living.

"Flight 153 is now boarding." Came over the speakers. Seth suddenly began sweating; he wasn't sure if could actually board.

5646 46465 546 465

Ryan was getting this odd feeling about the house. Kirsten and Sandy had tighten up a lot; at first Ryan attributed it to Seth being gone but that was not the case anymore.

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Seth's parents in deep conversation.

"I'm telling you Sandy we have to confront-- " Kirsten stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Ryan in the hall.

"Hi Ryan. Would you like any breakfast. New muffins?." Kirsten quickly got out of her chair and walked over to Ryan.

"No Thanks. I think I want to go and see if I can get a job around here." Ryan said easily.

"Really, a job?" Sandy piped in.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since my last job. I thought it was time."

"Ok. Well good luck." Kirsten said as she walked out of the kitchen giving Sandy a nod to follow her after Ryan left.

Ryan knew something was up but he knew better then to butt in.

TBC


	8. A happy hello from Europe

Summer stood in her bedroom looking in the mirror. She had on her favorite pair of jeans. Problem was they just didn't seem to fit her that well. She knew that she wouldn't be getting fat for like a month of so but the pants weren't as comfy as before. Something to look forward to. She couldn't wait for her not to be able to zip her zipper! Not!

Her phone vibrated on her bed-stand and fell onto the floor. Summer raced to pick it up and answered it. Maybe it was Seth.

"Hello?" She asked hopefully.

"HEY! Marissa screamed on the other line.

Summer instantly smiled. Even though it wasn't who she hoped it would be, Marissa was her second choice.

"Coop! I thought you were going cell phone free!" Summer giggled, falling down on her bed, now laying on her back looking at the ceiling like she was 11 again and talking about her latest crush.

"I am. I'm calling from a pay phone."

"Eww. Is it dirty?"

"No Sum. Never mind. Tell me what's up?"

"Seth disappeared."

"What?" Marissa asked, starting to get worried.

"He just left Cali and left me a note. It said he had to get away. He didn't know when he was coming back and that he loved me."

"How could he?"

"I have no idea. But it gets worst." Summer said quietly.

"What. What happened?" Marissa was getting scared.

"Remember last year when I thought I was pregnant but it turned out I wasn't."

"Yeah." Marissa agreed, not getting what Summer was hinting at.

"So…" Summer dragged on.

"Oh my god. You're pregnant?"

"Yep. And now Seth's gone."

"Are you sure you're… you know?"

"I went to the doctor and he confirmed that I was 8 and a half weeks along."

"Sum, do you want me to come home right away?" Marissa asked, generously.

"No. you enjoy Europe. You'll be back in like a month and then you can be with me."

"Ok. But I'll always be there for you."

"I know." Summer now felt she was going to cry.

"Does anyone else know about the … baby?" It was hard for her to say. Her best friend was pregnant… at 17.

"No. I haven't. I don't think I'm quite ready for anyone to know yet. Especially Seth's parents."

4352 555545

Seth stepped off of the airplane. He was torn between what he should do. He had to decide between everything he worked towards with Summer or just destroying their relationship.

Seth's biggest fear was if after Seth apologized, Summer still refused to except him and what he did. That she will never forgive him.

Seth still couldn't conceive how he managed to get himself onto that flight. His mind was pulling him both ways. His heart to Summer but his brain to leave- again.

I guess he just will have to decide when he sees her.

TBC


	9. Foreshadowed events

Summer had been sitting on her bed from the last time she had talked to Marissa. After she had hung up with her, she had pondered what she was going to do about Seth's parents. Even though she had told Coop she wasn't going to tell them, she came to realize that it was selfish. It was their grandchild she was carrying and she knew she had to tell them sooner or later and sooner sounded the best. Get it over with. Maybe she could have their support. She sat up but then felt dizzy and sat back down again, trying to make her room to stop spinning.

Summer was set to tell them even if it meant that they would get mad at her. Seth was their pride and joy and he and his girlfriend was having a child out of wedlock. Double whammy. She would tell her father when he came home. Her mother, of course, was a different story. But today it was just her and Kirsten and Sandy.

65436546563

Kirsten and Sandy was sitting at their kitchen table in deep conversation. Kirsten knew she had to confront Summer but she also knew it would be best if Summer came to her first.

"Sandy I know about everything that's wrong with my solution, but what if she decided not to have it. That's maybe why she didn't tell us yet." Kirsten was in her pink robe and looked like a mess. Sandy appeared a little bit more tidy since he felt everything would fall into place. He wasn't that worried about them.

"Now that could be a possibility but Summer wouldn't do that to Seth,"

"But what if the reason he left was because he found out. Summer could be crushed and decided it was for the best. Or maybe he didn't know and if she did "it" he might never know."

"Kirsten you're rushing things. It might not even have been her pregnancy test."

"What?" Kirsten was getting upset. Of course it was hers.

"I mean. It was in her guest bathroom, but what if it was one of her friends and she was afraid to take it at her house."

"That's absurd, Sandy."

"Now honey, anything is possible."

"But what if I'm right. She could kill our grandbaby!"

365346354

54254252

Seth walked down the streets of Newport. He was totally broke so he couldn't have gotten a taxi. He really didn't want to take one anyways. It was so relaxing to go and walk down the beach. To clear your mind was one of the best things to do when the sun was setting and everyone was returning home for the night. Summer was the best season of all for Seth. Last summer he and Summer spent almost every day laying out on the beach. He had got major sunburn but Summer looked absolutely radiant with her beach tan. He missed those days when Newport was at least a little bearable. Ryan , Marissa, Seth and Summer. The four had survived so much and now he had disappeared. His mind kept flashbacking to the news clip he saw on the television. Her eyes looked so sad, that it broke his heart. He had hurt her so much. Seth was back and he wasn't stopping until got Summer back. But first he had to stop off my his parents.

TBC

What will happen when they all are going to the same place at once? Will Kirsten tell Seth? Will Summer tell Kirsten and Sandy. But most of all will Summer tell Seth or will he find out on his own!

I'm greedy so I want at least 15 reviews before I continue! Bet on it!


	10. Crash, Bang, and Boom

Kirsten and Sandy were still deep in their conservation when they heard Ryan call out from the pool that someone was ringing their doorbell.

"How on earth did we not hear that, Sandy?" Kirsten wasn't expecting anyone who maybe it was who she hoped it was going to be.

"I've not a clue."

"Coming!" Kirsten yelled as she walked with Sandy into the foyer. The doorbell rang one more time until they opened up the door. Standing there was Summer. She was wearing a T shirt and holed jeans. Very unusual from what she normally would wear. Summer just threw something on that would be comfortable, not really caring. Summer had still been dizzy but she decided she was now fine.

"Hi. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen." Summer said, quietly. She was a nervous wreck. Cohen was supposed to be there with her. Tell the grandparents the news, was a big event and she didn't know if she could do it alone. But she had too.

Kirsten gave Sandy a knowing look. They both knew what was to come. Why else would Summer come over to talk to them about? The new skylights the Cohen's put in that week?

"Hey Summer, come right on in. And please call us by our names. Mister makes me sound old."

"Oh ok." She walked over the threshold and then just stood there like a lost puppy. Right now all she wanted to do was race up to Cohen's room and sleep in his bed.

"Come, let's sit on the couch." Kirsten said walking over to the living room. "So what are you here to talk to us about?" She said kindly, noting Summer's worried face.

"Oh. Nothing really. I mean it is something but…" She raddled off on that and Sandy caught Kirsten's eye. She was now looking at Summer's stomach. Sandy leaned over and patted Kirsten's hand before Summer would notice what Kirsten was focusing on.

"Summer, just tell us. We won't bite." Sandy said laughing, trying to get Summer to stop trembling.

Summer got this scared look in her eyes then started.

"Oh, well. I know that this has been a tough couple of weeks for you with Seth being gone but I have something to tell you." Summer paused, closing her eyes.

The door opened and someone came into the hallway. Yelling the voice said "Guess who's back. It's your favorite son of course!" After a thump of suitcases being dropped on the floor, Seth walked onto the living room where Kirsten and Sandy was looking at Summer, who had just opened up her eyes.

She fainted backwards onto the sofa back..

"Sandy! Get some water or something!" Kirsten said hastily, letting Summer lay down on the sofa.

Seth rushed over to Summer and knelt down. Summer slowing came back and sat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just felling a little dizzy. She looked at Seth with his geek-y smile.

"Are you Ok Summer?" Sandy asked interrupting the connection. Seth got up and took a couple steps back.

"I'm fine I'm sorry." Summer looked up at Seth and she frowned. Was he scared of her?

"No problem."

Kirsten ran over to Seth and hugged him. For a second she forgot about him with all that was happening to Summer.

"You're back. Do you know how scared I was?" Sandy came over too and hugged his boy.

"I'm fine. I just took short vacation."

"Don't you ever do that again. We've got the police looking for you and everything. Your face is plastered on the news. I guess I have to call them immediately."

Summer felt very out of place and tried to make her way out. She started sobbing. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.


	11. Honey! I'm home

Summer was walking out the back door when Seth ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder. He was taken aback by her outfit choice besides the point she was at his house and usually didn't mind what she wore.. She almost always prided herself in what she wore and that was so unusual. But Seth didn't mind a bit. He loved her in a worn T shirt and raggedy jeans

"Sum? Where are you going?" His expression was so genuine that it almost made Summer's heart melt.

"Sum? Stop! we need to talk." His voice hardened a little while he attempted to make her stop and talk.

"Get the hell away from me." Summer erupted. Her mood changed and now she was angry at him.. How could he just leave and expect her to take him back. That was so Seth, she thought. Pregnancy was getting the best of her and she felt such anger and maybe even guilt towards him.

"Whoa. Slow down there ,woman." Seth touched her arm to stop her, but she only shook his hand off.

"You can't just leave me with only a stupid letter and then when you come back expect me to be so happy you're back and just forgive you.! I'm not that STUPID!" Summer was angry and she didn't even finch when Seth looked so sad when she said it.

"Why were you here?"

"None of your business. You left me. You lost that chance. I was a wreck. We were all worried about you. I didn't get a good night sleep yet.

"I'm sorry Summer. I had to get away, don't you understand. I had too" Seth put so much emotion in his voice it was _almost_ believable.

"Bullcrap. If you were so bored with this town why didn't you take me with you? If it was so awful, I'm about as ready to leave as you were. But I stayed here for you. I'm sick of the preps and the jocks. I was with you and that's all I wanted. All you had to do was take me with you. Why? " Summer was irate, almost spitting in his face. She hardly made sense to him but he understood perfectly.

"Because, I had to take it by myself." Seth moved closer to her and she stepped back.

Kirsten and Sandy sat on the couch watching the commotion, not daring to interrupt. They eagerly wanted to know what was going to happen. Kirsten wanted Summer to tell him so badly, she almost wanted to go and interrupt and tell him herself. But now that Seth was back, Summer and Seth could deal with their own issues.

"Cohen! I loved you. I would do anything for you. But you abandoned me. You just left me. Do you know how awful I felt!" Summer broke away from him and continued out the door.

"I know_, I know_." He said trying to be calm. "Do you know how hard it was for me to leave?"

"Then why did you? You broke my heart!"

"I was only gone for 3 weeks! That's hardly anything!" Seth was getting tried; he had just gotten off of the flight and he had serious jetlag.

"IT WAS FOR ME. It felt like a century." Summer was close to tears but was still able to scream at him.

"Why. I said I loved you. And that I took a trip" He started to yell also.

"You didn't say you were coming back. How would I know you would come back?"

"Because I love you. Can't you believe that?"

"Not anymore. If you loved me enough you wouldn't have left with out me."

"You're fine. I'm back." He tried to get her to understand.

"You haven't a clue."

"TELL ME THEN!" Seth was getting tried. He loved her but sometimes she wouldn't get to the point.

"I have been through a hell of a lot."

"Tell me." They were now out by the pool and Seth noticed his parents by the door. Kirsten was sobbing quietly. She must know something, he thought.

His voice dropped deep and now was calm. "Tell me. I'm here. I want to know."

Summer sat down on the patio chair and Seth sat right next to her. She started to sob and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't" Seth wrapped his arms around her shoulder and just rocked her while she cried.


	12. The after

The next morning Summer woke up and found herself not in her house or even her own room. She was in Seth bed. She sat up and looked at the other side of the bed. Seth wasn't there.

Sum's mind flashed back to the night before. Her going over to the Cohen's, Seth coming back, her fainting, Seth's and her fight, and Summer crying her eyes out on Seth's shoulder.

Summer suddenly felt nauseous and she knew she had to vomit. She got up quickly from her bed and almost tripped over the big lump covered with a blanket on the floor. Apparently Seth had chose to sleep on the cold ground last night. Careful not the wake or step on him, she ran to the bathroom in which she promptly threw up last night's dinner. When she was done, she noticed how hungry she was. Summer opened up the bathroom door to check if Seth was still sleeping. He was.

Summer was more confused then ever. Seth had been so sweet last night when he rocked her to sleep by the pool . He talked about his trip and told her everywhere he went. Seth told her how much he missed her and she started bawling even more. But the baby was on her mind the whole time he was talking. What was best for everyone? Adoption or them raising it by themselves?

A sound below in the kitchen made her follow the noise. Eggs, bacon, and French toast waffed into the stairway as she stepped onto the ground floor. Summer saw Sandy in the kitchen dancing to a 80's song and putting jam on this bagel. Sandy noticed her in the hallway.

"Hey Summer." He turned around and turned off the radio. "You hungry?"

"I'm starved."

"Well, you're in luck. We've got…" he went and pointed to all the foods as he said them. "scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, French toast, bagels, orange juice, milk, and English muffins"

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Well, we thought you and Seth would be hungry."

"Thanks." Summer looked at all the food and couldn't decide. She had ruled out a couple dishes since she knew if she ate them she would barf right then and there but bagels sounded the best to her. Milk too.

"No problem. Have you seen Seth? Still sleeping?"

"Yep. He slept on the floor last night. I bet he's going to have a sore neck and back."

"I'm afraid so." Kirsten walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Summer. Then she smiled.

"Hi Summer! How are you feeling?"

"Good. Why?" Summer asked confused. She didn't say anything to Kirsten about not feeling good.

Kirsten got a look on her face then shook her head. "I mean now that Seth's back. Did you guys make up?"

Summer really didn't want to get into this conversation. Seth had just gotten back and she was still angry at him. But their little chat last night did seem to go over good.

She wasn't sure when she would tell Seth about the baby. Last night after he arrived she got cold feet. When Summer woke up last night at about 3 she tried to picture Seth as a dad toting their baby around. At first she couldn't but then she could. The baby saying dada and him laughing. Him chasing him or her around. The baby's first birthday party. She had started to cry. Maybe it could work but on the other hand it would mess everything up.

"No. But we talked for a while." Summer said very quietly, that Sandy had to lean over to hear what she said.

"Oh. That's a good start. I'm curious. What were you going to tell us last night? You were just about to when Seth came." Kirsten said.

Summer didn't say anything at first.

TBC.


	13. I'm a big kid now!

Summer was now between a rock and a hard place. She didn't have an answer. She wasn't going to tell them now. Not before Seth- even if she was going to tell him.

"Ummm. Nothing important." Summer looked down as she said it. Kirsten looked at her and then turned around and grabbed the jammed bagel Sandy had in his hand. She had really hoped Summer would tell them now. Seth was back and everything was going to be ok.

"It sounded important. You're sure you don't want to tell us?" Kirsten said again.

"It really was nothing." Summer smiled innocently, pouring herself a cup of milk. She took a bite of her bagel and looked out at the window.

Summer turned around at the noise of people yelling. It was coming from the living room. Sandy, Kirsten, and Summer all left the kitchen and followed the noise. The scene reveled a very bed-headed Seth and Ryan fighting over the video game.

"I want to be the Red car." Seth whined.

"You were the red car last time." Ryan said, not giving Seth the remote.

"The last time! The last time we played was a LONG time ago buddy. Come on let me have it. You're a big boy. Have the blue one." Seth began singing the I'm a big kid now song while still trying to grab the game control.

"I hate the color blue."

"Me too."

Sandy walked over to them and grabbed the remote.

"Ryan you're white. Seth you're Green. I'm--" Sandy sat in the middle of them on the couch. "Red."

"COME ON DAD. Are you really going to play." Seth have this puppy dog look to Sandy and he laughed. Summer looked at Seth and almost started crying. Damn hormones, she cursed quietly. Ryan kind of just looked annoyed at Seth.

"Ok guys." Kirsten broke in. "Breakfast is on the table. We have everything. Play the games later."

"FINE." Ryan, Seth and Sandy all groaned getting up.

After they were all sitting down at the breakfast table, there was finally peace. Sandy munched on a piece of toast and Ryan picked at his eggs. But Seth had his plate piled high. Everything that was offered he had on his plate.

"Seth. Slow down. Don't eat so fast." Kirsten kept repeating. Seth did for a minute then sped up his speed. Right as he reached over for second helping, Sandy spoke.

"So what is everyone going to do today?"

Ryan shrugged. "I'm probably just going to go and look for a job."

"Good. Seth?"

"Sleep."

"Ok. Summer?"

Summer looked up from her bagel. "Nothing really. I'm probably just going to go home."

"I was thinking." Kirsten interrupted. "How about just you and me go shopping. Some Women to women shopping. My treat. We are going to buy the store out."

At first Summer was kind of nervous but then she nodded. "Ok. That sounds like fun."

"Ok Deal. I have to take a shower but after that we can go."

"Deal."

TBC

Chaos ensues as they go to the mall. I mean chaos!

School's out and now I have time to write


	14. was a ittybitty bikini And yes it was po...

Kirsten grabbed her large tote bag and headed towards her black SUV. Summer followed right behind. She was still wearing the same outfit she had on yesterday, since she hadn't had a chance to go home and change. This morning she had desperately wanted to change. The T-shirt and holed jeans were something that wasn't very comfortable to wear for two days straight.

While Kirsten had been showering, Summer had been throwing up the bagel and milk. Apparently, that wasn't the best choice of food for her. Seth had just been in the other room during it, but Summer had turned on the water faucet on high therefore it had diminished the sound of her vomiting. She would have had no clue what to have done if Seth had knocked on her door asking if she was all right.

As they were en route to South Coast Plaza, Kirsten had turned on the radio to the music she thought Summer would like. Summer cringed as she heard Nsync come on.

"So…" Summer said immediately. Kirsten turned and looked at her and pressed the power off.

"I'm sorry. I totally don't know what kids these days listen too. Or do as a mater of fact." Kirsten laughed softly, using the hand she wasn't using to drive, to push her hair back from her eyes.

"That's okay. I think it's so nice of you to take me shopping."

" No problem. I thought we could bond. I know that your mom is not around at all and your dad seems pre-occupied a lot."

"Yeah."

"So I thought I could. I mean if that's ok."

"Sure."

"So.." Kirsten started as she parked into one of the parking slots. "Is everything going to be okay with you and Seth? I know that he has done a lot of things that could have totally destroyed your relationship. Are you guys going to get back together.?"

Summer's mind clicked and she wondered why Kirsten suddenly had this big interest with her and Seth's relationship. Maybe it was just small talk. She shut the car door and waited for Kirsten to get out and lock the doors.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I'm still really mad at him but I guess anything's possible."

Kirsten nodded. "Do you want too?"

"Gees… It's not even noon yet. Save the tough questions for later." Summer laughed it off.

The fact of the matter was she wasn't sure. Of course she loved him but he had just took off for the summer without even saying goodbye. The note wasn't a goodbye in her book; it was a note to take the guilt away from Seth.

The baby was another thing. She knew she should have been more responsible for the baby and make a bigger deal then she was about it, but right now wasn't the time. She would worry about the baby when she needed too. Right now she was only a few months pregnant and she wasn't going to ruin those last few months. She still didn't know if she would keep it. Seth would flip.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. Ok, enough about Seth. Let's go SHOPPING." Kirsten announced entering the huge building.

636 5465

After racks and racks of clothes at the hippest of stores, Summer was starting to get tired. She already had about 6 bags and her arms were throbbing. Her stomach hurt and she was hungry. She knew the clothes were going to be of no use in a couple months so she knew she better wear them as soon as she could.

Kirsten on the other hand was loving going shopping. Summer was so surprised at this. She never imagined her as a shop-o-holic. Her clothes were so modern business-like, Summer had gasped at her latest choice of attire.

"Hey Summer. Look ever here. This is so cute. It would look awful on me but it would look so good on you."

Kirsten held out a little bikini with had multicolor polka-dot mix_. It was cute._

"I don't know. I mean look how much it is." Yesterday morning after Summer had taken a shower and was getting dressed she had noticed a little bump on her stomach. If she wore a bikini, someone might notice it. Her stomach was usually always like a washboard that it might appear strange.

" I mean, summer's almost over. It's going to get cold soon."

"Get it anyways. Remember we have a heated pool and if not, wear it next year. The cost is barely anything." Kirsten was in such a good mood Summer hated to ruin it.

"Well, I'm buying it for you. All you have to do is try it on in the dressing room and see if it fits. I'm an expert in seeing if it looks good. Trust me."

"Kirsten, really you already bought me all this." Summer begged, holding up the bags.

"You've got no say in this. Remember I have 2 teenage boys in my house. It's not that fun watching them buy polo shirts and wife-beaters. Come on. We are going crazy today."

Summer really never thought about that Kirsten never got to go shopping with other girls. The only time she ever remembered Kirsten going shopping with anyone was Julie. And what fun is going with her?

Kirsten had been trying to be nice but she never realized Summer might not want to buy it because she was starting to show. That stage was a little premature.

"I really don't need it Kirsten. It's so nice of you but I don't think it's really my thing." Summer calmly stated. She didn't want this to happen. It's like when you're at a party and you're about to leave and the host wants you to take food for leftovers. But you're stuffed and you really didn't like the food. You say you're on a diet but they insist. You argue nicely about it but eventually have to state you really totally don't want it. This was happening now.

"Nonsense. It's adorable. Seth will love it." Kirsten was getting a little irritated but still tried to keep her cool. She thought Summer really wanted it but thought it cost too much. The price of the bikini was over 2 hundred dollars. But who really kept track.

"Seth will not love it. We are not even dating. Don't you get it. We aren't dating. We probably won't anymore. He screwed it up!" Summer had lost her cool. Sometimes the truth just had to come out. But probably not in this manner.

"Talk about screwing." Kirsten was irate now too. Chaos.

"I beg your pardon. Summer dropped her bags and intently listened.

"I know."

"About?"

"Your little secret." Kirsten threw the suit in the cart.

Summer shook her head and started to walk out of the store.

"Don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you." Kirsten had hardly ever got mad. Seth had only heard her talk like this twice. Once when he was involved in the model home fiasco and again when he was nine. She had found out he was being a peeping tom to his neighbors, with his telescope.

"Well I am." Summer pulled out her cell phone and dialed for the directory. "Hello, can I have a number for the closest cab. Ok. Thanks."

"Summer Roberts!" Kirsten almost screamed.

Summer turned around and stared at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"To calm down. " Kirsten said, noting the people who turned to stare at them.

"You know what? No. You knew all along that I was pregnant. I don't know how you found out but you could have done something else then hide it from me."

"You're telling me that it's ok for you to hide from me that I'm going to me a grandma but it's terrible for me not to tell you?" Her voice was soft but firm. They were now standing in the middle of the mall. The man who usually would be playing the grand piano outside of Macy's had stopped his playing and other people around them were hushed and watching the spectacle.

"yeah! I do. Because you aren't pregnant; I am. I had to deal with it when Seth had disappeared. I came that day to tell you. All you did was pressure me about Seth and I. I didn't do anything wrong. If you would have told me maybe we wouldn't be here right now. FIGHTING OVER A DAMN BATHING SUIT! Summer kind of knelt on the ground and started to sob. " I don't want to be pregnant. I'm 17. Seth could disappear at anytime because he's done it before. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T THINK I EVEN WANT THIS BABY! Summer yelled at Kirsten. "SO SHUT THE HELL UP."

And with that Summer slowly got up and marched out of the mall.

TBC.

Review people. If you didn't like it just say so. If you did like it, Yell it to me! If you thought it was so-so, tell me.

The next chapter will all depend on it! Trust me!

Will Kirsten tell Seth. What will Summer do. Will a huge rift happen between Summer and Kirsten Did anyone overhear the commotion at the mall that might do something. What ever happened to that bikini? Come on people REVIEW!


	15. The Cooper's

__

The following review has been submitted to: One Summer Chapter: 14

From: Abby( )

Is it just me, or is every SS story where Seth leaves on his boat end

up in Summer getting pregnant! Come on people, moving on! At least get

a new storyline, like bulimic Rissa, or mest up Seth, or Summer cheats

on Seth. Come on, let's not go down the already done that road! Pleae!

Sorry!

****

To one of the reviews that I received. I'm totally open to mean and ugly reviews but this one just had me laughing. For one Seth didn't leave on his boat. This is AU slightly. Seth didn't leave because of Ryan. It isn't after Caleb's and Julie's wedding. When I look for SS fics, all I can find is stories that happen 8 to 15 years after she finds out she's pregnant with the exception of one that I found and was posted a month and a half after I started mine. I definitely don't like when people judge before they read the story. I have written a story about Marissa being messed up and Ryan having to take care of her. So please before you write, READ.

Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews.

On with the story!

Summer slammed the taxi door and mumbled a 'thanks' to the driver after she paid him. Her face was tear-stained and she still hadn't stopped crying. Things were out-of-control crazy.

Kirsten didn't know what she was talking about. She was pregnant but she didn't have to tell Kirsten anything if she didn't want to. It was her life.

Summer was going to tell them eventually but it wasn't the time then and she thought she shouldn't be pressured into anything and made to be felt guilty.

Why didn't she just take the darn bikini. Wait… Summer thought. Did Kirsten know that if she wore the bathing suit she would have to tell them about her situation. That sneaky little beep.

Summer clamored into the front door and sat down on the floor and started crying again. A noise in the kitchen made her tense and be still. There were footsteps and then a big bang. She got up and tried to grab a tool from the fireplace.

"Sum? Is that you?" Summer relaxed and dropped it back into it's holder.

Marissa walked out of the kitchen wearing a red apron and lots of flour.

"I missed you so much." Summer sobbed hugging Marissa. Right now she didn't care that she now had flour on her.

Marissa let go and held her at arm's length to take a good look at her.

"Why are you crying, Sum? Did something bad happen?"

"God, Coop you have no idea."

"I've got all day. My afternoon pancakes didn't come out so good, but if we talk in the kitchen, I can listen and clean up while you talk. Sound good?."

"Better then ever. I'm glad you're back." Summer said, walking together to the kitchen. "Why are you back early?"

"I thought you might need a friend these days."

Summer looked up and gave a questioning pose.

"You know?"

"Know what? I mean you're pregnant. You might need someone there. Seth's gone and you haven't told anybody." Marissa would have kept going if Summer wouldn't have kind of snorted.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"It has been a while hasn't it."

"Ok. I am really out of the loop. Did something happen. Did someone find out."

"An understatement."

"Then tell me. I've been in Europe. Totally hot guys but none of the latest news from here."

"So you're ready for the long story?" Summer asked, finally getting her eyes dried from crying.

"Ready as ever."

"Fasten your seatbelt, we're off for a bumpy ride." Summer laughed and Marissa hit her shoulder. "Ok. Ok…. It all started right after I talked to you…"

"So it's all my fault?" Marissa pouted.

"Just shut up and listen, Coop." They both laughed.

65363636

Kirsten sat on the sofa with her hand on her head. Things hadn't turned out the way she had hoped they would be at the mall- girl bonding. I guess that's why she had 2 boys living in her house instead of girls. Sandy was always so good with everyone even if a bad situation was in the air. Kirsten always tried to get right to the point of it.

In the middle of the living room was the 20 bags of clothes Kirsten and Summer had bought together. After she had unloaded all the bags from the car, she had kicked all of them at least 10 times. All the boys were gone and they hadn't left her a note. That irritated her even more.

Kirsten finally got up and decided to sort all the clothes. One pile for her and one pile for Summer. They had easily spent 10,000 dollars on their little event.

The last thing Kirsten had wanted was a rift between her and her grandbaby's mother. And now Summer said she didn't even want to have it. That definitely sent Kirsten into a commotion. Was Summer going to have an abortion? Is that why Seth still doesn't know?

Halfway though the clothes, Kirsten stopped and looked at a pink shirt. It looked bigger then Summer would wear and she knew she didn't pick it out either. Summer and Kirsten had separate carts so she hadn't a clue to want Summer had bought. She looked at the tag and it was a maternity top. Summer wasn't that pregnant, was she? 4-5 months was on the tag. Of course she wasn't that much along. Impossible.

She looked at more shirts and almost ½ of them were maternity. Not that big but just for the next 2 months or so. She continued sorting them and was amazed she didn't noticed Summer when she had been in those baby sections.

The doorbell rang and Kirsten jumped. She felt kind of guilty that she was rummaging through the tags of Summer's clothes. No doubt she was still going to give them to her.

"I'm coming. Hold on." She called. Kirsten looked back unto the living room where it was piled high in clothes.

She had a little hope it might be Summer.

Kirsten opened the door and there was Julie Cooper.

"OMG. She's pregnant!" Julie burst in, not waiting for Kirsten to let her in.

"Julie. How do you know?" Kirsten gave Julie, her regular look- like Julie was crazy.

"I was at the mall of course. Half of Newport knows now. That was one mighty show you guys put on."

"Now Julie you can't tell anyone that Summer' pregnant."

"Why not. Everyone will know tomorrow that little Summer Robert's has a baby growing in her tummy." Julie laughed loudly.

The door to the garage shut and Seth and Ryan both looked at them like they were crazy. They had heard that last sentence loud and clear.

TBC

****

HA HA!


	16. When Aliens Attack Seth's version

**__**

Author's Note: Next week starting Saturday( I think that's the 11th; I'm not quite sure) I am leaving to go to summer camp in Missouri. I live in AZ. I'm going to be gone for two weeks and then I'm coming home for 2 days and then I'm off to Green Bay Wisconsin! You might know where this is going… I am going to be there for about a month then I come home and start my Sophomore year of High School. I'm hoping I can update as soon as I can but for the 2 weeks at camp I can't so SORRY! I just wanted to let you know.

Seth stood in the middle of the room stunned. He had just talked to her this morning. She got pregnant since then?

"Wh.. What?" He asked. Ryan was as clueless as Seth. Wouldn't he had found out if Kirsten and Julie had known?

Kirsten and Julie's faces both frowned. Julie looked kind of proud to be the bearer of bad news but she kept quiet. Seth finally took his eyes off of his mother's concerned face and conveyed the living room. Clothes were strewed everywhere. Piles and piles of shirts and pants and tens of bags lay around.

Was this the product of his mother and Summer's shopping event. Wait… where was Summer? She was going to have dinner with them tonight. _She said so_.

His first question of 'what' still wasn't answered and Kirsten and Julie weren't talking.

"Summer's pregnant? Someone better tell me what's going on. Where is she?" Seth said, still absolutely confused.

"She's not here, Seth."

"Could you be anymore vague?"

"She's not coming for dinner."

"Ok. You did it. You were more vague. And that's not funny."

"Seth, go talk to her." Kirsten said, quickly.

"How can I? I don't know where she is! She could be abducted by aliens and all I get is 'she's not coming to dinner!'"

"Seth calm down."

"No! The Aliens Got Her!"

"Seth this isn't a laughing matter."

"I know that." He stopped and hesitated. " Is she?" Seth asked, thrusting his hand through his hair.

"Pregnant?" Kirsten paused and looked at his son. She nodded and he closed his eyes. "Go talk to her."

"Stupid question, but is it mine?"

Kirsten nodded again. "Go talk to her."

Seth headed towards to front door and grabbed the keys from the dish. "I'm taking your car!"

785484 478 478

The first 45 minutes were spent cleaning the kitchen and talking about Seth coming back and how she spent the night in his bed and Kirsten at the mall. After a brief discussion about that, they decided to go upstairs to Summer's room. The kitchen was already clean. And plus they were bored there.

"I can't believe Kirsten said that to you!"

"I know. She always was such a cool mom, but she really went crazy."

Marissa paused. "What are you going to do now. I mean with Seth and the baby. Are you going to keep it?"

"First I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going to think about the rest of it with you after I get out. Deal?"

"Deal. Can I go on your laptop and check out baby names. Just for the fun of it?"

"Sure. Pick out the cutest ones."

"Got it. You don't know if it's a girl or boy yet. Right?"

"Yep. Ok. I'm going."

"See you soon."

10 minutes later.

Summer came out in her 2 piece duck pajamas and was trying to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

"I finally feel clean." Marissa was hooked onto the computer screen and didn't hear her.

"Coop!"

She turned around. "What?"

"Come here."

"But I'm looking at this. Isn't Elisha such a cute name for a girl. Or Ezekiel for a boy?"

"That's Seth's middle name and yes come over here."

"Fine."

Marissa walked over to her and Summer lifted up the bottom of her pajama shirt.

"Look Coop. Do you see that little dent. That's the baby. Well, I think it is. I've thrown up everything else that could have made it. Put your hand on it."

"It's not going to move." Marissa said.

"So. It's my baby." Summer said, frowning. She had loved watching Fool's Rush In. She loved that movie and watched it hundreds of times. It had the couple who had a baby but never could really ge it together until the end. They were so different; from 2 different places.

"Does that mean you're going to keep it?"

"I don't know. It's so hard."

"I guess I now know how Theresa felt."

"Yep." Summer groaned.

"How about for the last bit before Senior year starts, we leave on a road trip."

Summer's eyes glittered. "Where?"

"Who cares! Just us in my car and just drive. Stop at fancy hotels and eat takeout."

"Awesome Coop. But lets pick a destination. For fun."

"Portland."

"Sounds good!"

"Road trip!" They both shouted.

"When do we leave?" Summer asked.

"How 'bout now! I just have to stop and get some stuff like clothes etc.

You pack and I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes. Ok?"

"Super!"

TBC


	17. Don't you hate those darn little ladybug...

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! You guys are so great !You give me ideas and inspiration all the time.

To Abby: thanks for your review. Could you please give me your email. I would absolutely love to talk to you. Plus I wouldn't have to ask you on my story where everyone else will read it. If you don't I just have a question. On your last review what did you mean it was bad of Summer to leave Seth hanging. I re-read my story and I have no clue what you are talking about. Ok thanks!

This was the hardest chapter. I wrote over 6 different stories for this one chapter. Total different things for each. I hope you like this one! It's kind of cheesy.

Summer was packing and she just couldn't concentrate. Everything was WOW! Now almost all of Newport would know by now and now she HAD to tell Seth . She couldn't live with herself if someone had told him first.

Of course she was going to tell him eventually. If she gave it up, she might have told him 10 years in the future, but eventually she would have.

Her mind kept running through what she would have to say and how he would take it. Would he hug her, yell at her, not even talk to her. Run away again? That would be her worst nightmare.

Her thoughts overcastted her reality.

The front door opened and closed and a figure appeared at her door.

She hadn't noticed, but instead turned on her side and cried to her pillowcase.

The shadow didn't move but just watched her quietly.

His thoughts also raged but was peaceful. He wasn't in a panic mode like he usually would. Maybe his vacation traveling around the states made him that way or possibly just helped.

His life was going to change but it wasn't for the worst. It was his dream. Summer, and himself forever. Plus one but that would make it even better.

Seth walked over to the bed and Summer jumped.

"Cohen what are you doing here."

"I thought you were coming to dinner?" He sat down on her bed and stroked her back.

"Ohh." Summer replied softly. "I'm not. Sorry."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Summer knew she had to do something.

"Cohen. I've got something to tell you." It was said in the tiniest voice that Seth had to read her lips.

"I've got something to tell you too. After."

Summer groaned and sat up. She was eye-level with him but she closed her eyes.

"Cohen. I know that since you left and came back everything went crazy. For me at least. And I'm been confusing, and irrational for the most part and I want to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that.

I was so scared when you left that you would never come back. Maybe vanish or something. You were the first person I let down all my walls and just let me be me. You were my first love and I think I'm still in love with you. But that's not the point of this whole thing." Summer hesitated and opened her eyes. Seth face was so cute but he was trying to be serious which made it even cuter.

They locked eyes and she continued. "Before you left… during the party at your house. Remember for that charity/auction thing." He nodded. "Think about everything that happened that night. "Seth nodded again, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

It was abrupt but she didn't know what else to say. Summer had started sobbing on his shoulder like she had the first night he had returned. Seth continued rubbing her back but he didn't say anything.

Of course he had found out from his mother but he wasn't going to tell her that. She would just get mad.

Summer finally separated herself from his grip and looked at him.

"What do you think? I mean I don't even know if I want to keep it. We're only seventeen!"

"I'll support whatever you decide. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"because I was afraid. Why the hell aren't you freaking out!" Summer said upset. This wasn't what she was suspecting. Where was the sarcasm? The batter? He was supposed to be yelling at her.

"We're having a baby! This is awesome. Of course I'm not mad. I'm SURPRISED! That's for sure. Age doesn't matter. We could be 117 and it wouldn't make one difference between how good a mom you are going to be."

"Cheesy Cohen Cheesy !" She hugged him again. "So you really aren't mad?"

"Not at you. But I sure am at the condom company. They are going to get a piece of my mind."

Summer giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"We didn't use one."

"WHAT?" He asked loudly.

"Exactly what I just said. Are you going to be a deaf father?" She laughed; the tears quickly fading away.

"HA HA. I mean we didn't? We always."

"We were drunk, Cohen."

"FINE! WE GOT OURSELVES 2 LAWSUITS! ONE FOR THE CONDOMS AND THE OTHER FOR THE BEAR COMPANY AND THE CONDOM COPMANY CONSPIRARING AGAINST US!" Seth said standing up on her bed.

"Oh shut up Cohen. And kiss me."

"That's my woman!"

Summer pulled away from their kiss. "What did you come to talk to me about. We kind of mowed right over that subject."

"Oh right. Captain Oats kept bugging me about those ladybugs I wrote to you about. You know in my letter I wrote to you before I left." She nodded. "Well, he's real worried about them climbing on your ceiling. He pushed me away from my video game to go and look. I'm telling you he's crazy." Seth mumbled on.

Summer nodded and smiled; Seth than jumped up on the bed again and whacked his head on her fan. Rubbing his head, he smiled at her. "Nope. No ladybugs but there is a really big mean one that didn't like me looking. He just smacked me on my head."

"Cohen, stop. Really what were you going to say."

"Really that! And that I love you."

Seth looked up at her again. "And just to make sure you weren't abducted by aliens." Summer shrugged knowing it was just his crazy Cohen-y ways.

TBC

Boring chap. I KNOW! I really wanted to scrap it and write it again but then I knew it would never get done. Don't hate me. PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Wedding Bells

Summer sat up in her room and couldn't believe what just happened. Cohen and her just made up!

He had left about 10 minutes ago because he had to go and talk to his mom about something.

They had talked more about things. Summer still hadn't told him about the shopping disaster at the mall or that she wasn't going to talk with Kirsten. She would probably tell him the next time she saw him.

'Parents' popped into her mind. She had to tell her parents! Her mom didn't count since she didn't really know her but she had to tell her dad. That was going to be a disaster. She was her dad's apple of his eye. He would hate her forever. Plus he would probably kill Seth.

The Cohen's were a different story. Kirsten already knew but Sandy and Ryan didn't know. She expected they would take it better then her dad. But of course Seth would get into mighty trouble with Sandy.

The thought hit her. Did that mean she was going to keep the baby? All the thoughts of her giving the baby up for adoption weren't there anymore… maybe they would re-appear when she told her dad.

The door opened and Marissa appeared at it. "Sorry, I'm so late. Caleb stopped me. He told me the worst news ever!"

"Why? What happened?" Summer replied, letting Coop tell her story first.

"So he came into my room. I was getting all my stuff packed but he said he had to talk to me. I said I was busy. But he told me anyways. My mom and Caleb are getting married."

"WHAT?" Summer scouted. "Him and her. That's like the worst coupling ever!"

"I know. That means he's going to be my step dad!"

"You can move in with me and Cohen if it doesn't work out." Summer said hugging her.

"You and Seth? What?"

"Well, while you were away, he came here. I told him everything. … Well, not everything but you know. The part where I'm carrying his baby."

"I know what you mean." Marissa interrupted. "I was just gone for like 40 minutes! Tell me everything. Did that mean you guys made up."

"I think so." Sum answered nodding her head.

"That's awesome Sum!" They hugged again and Marissa's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "mom…no….I don't want to talk about it… I can't believe your marrying him… no…I'm not… fine." She slammed her phone into the purse and Summer sat up.

"What happened.?"

"One of the things Cal came to talk to me about was the wedding. It's in a month. He wants me to be in the wedding. I said no."

"Ok.. Why do you not want to be in it?"

"My mom and Caleb Nichol are getting married. Did you not hear that. There's like a 50 year age difference!"

"Ewww!"

"Tell me about it. But she just called after she found out about how the 'talk' went and she told me I had to be in it."

"Ohh. Coop. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Because you have to be in it too." Summer gasped.

896789689

Seth arrived home. As he entered the living room he noticed everyone eating dinner.

"Hey son. Finally back!" Sandy said, stuffing a taco into his mouth.

"Yep." Seth said nodding.

"How'd it go?" Kirsten asked, not looking up.

"I have a big bump on my head."

"She hit you?" Ryan asked, silently laughing.

"No buddy. But a mean ol' bug did."

Sandy almost spit out his food. "What?"

"Never listen to Captain Oats. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "I went looking for bugs and a big whacking thing with 5 arms smacked me on the head." They all nodded again, realizing he meant the fan.

"How'd everything go with Summer?" It was better to get right to the point or he would probably start talking about the ride home and about the car that tailgated him.

"Good. We made up."

"So she told you?" Kirsten asked.

"Yep. We're going to be fine." Seth said, digging into his taco supreme.

TBC

Short! I know. No inspiration. But don't worry.. I have big plans for the wedding, telling the parents etc.


	19. Unwanted guest

"Hello?" Kirsten had answered the phone. Summer had been trying to call Seth about her doctor's appointment. She had hoped Kirsten wouldn't have answered. But she did.

She had tried calling Seth's phone but it said it was out of service. She was left with 2 options; calling or going over. The going over to the house meant it was more likely to run into her and the phone meant about the same thing as the first but she didn't actually have to see her.

"Umm. Is Seth there?" Summer tried to sound professional but she voice kind of cracked in the middle of her talking.

"Yes. Hold one. SETH! IT'S SUMMER!"

"Thanks." She heard him call back.

"Hey Summer." Seth answered and Summer heard the other line being hung up, "What's up?"

"Umm. I just had a question about the doctor's appointment. It's tomorrow and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come. I mean if you don't want you to, you don't have to but I mean it would be nice and everything." Summer rambled on. She didn't know Seth had grown a definite smile on the other side of the line. "Cohen? You still there?"

"Of course I want you go. We're having a baby. Tell me when and I'll pick you up."

"Ohh. Ok. 9 o'clock. My house." She was shocked Seth seemed so Ok with this. If she was him, she would be freaking out. MAJORLY!

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Umm. Yep." Summer had wanted to go and do something with him but she felt foolish. She was turning into a girl over him.

Since Marissa and her decided not to go on their road trip, Summer was beginning to feel very lazy. Her morning sickness had stopped mostly and she had a lot of energy. Maybe they could go to the beach or go baby shopping or just drive around in her car.

"Me either. So I'll see you then?"

"Yep." They both hung up. She kept thinking about how much she wanted to go and call him and ask him to do something.

Just as Summer was about to pick up the phone to call him, it rang. "Cohen?"

"Umm. No this is Kirsten." She said quietly. "I was going to talk to you after you got off with Seth but Seth didn't realize I wanted to do that."

"Oh." Summer returned. 'What did Kirsten need to talk to me about?'

"I just wanted to know when you were going to come ever and pick up your clothes. You know from the mall."

"I remember."

"Yeah. Well, anytime you want you can come and get them. They are in the living room."

"Ok."

"Bye."

It was the most awkward conversation she had had in her life.

366666666666666666666

Ryan and Seth were playing video games in the family room. Ryan was beating Seth by a lot.

"So…" Seth began after he had lost the game. They hadn't talked to each other since they had both overheard Julie and Kirsten talking.

"Yep." Ryan returned, stretching his arms into the air. "How's everything going with Summer?"

"Really good man. I haven't seen her since yesterday, but we're going to her doctor's appointment tomorrow. That will be fun." Seth nodded his whole head in his usual way.

"Aren't you kind of scared?" Ryan asked. He had gone through this with Theresa when she had told him she was pregnant a while back. It turned out it wasn't his and that she miscarried. Ryan had seemed so strong but one time after he found out it wasn't his baby, Seth walked into the pool house and caught Ryan sobbing a little.

"A little bit but I'm more disappointed in myself. I mean if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be pregnant."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything is going to fine." Ryan said patting his back.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't going to be a dad."

The front doorbell rang and Sandy who was reading the newspaper on the couch went and answered it.

"Seth! It's for you." A very surprised Sandy yelled for him. Seth got up and his mouth dropped.

"Hey Anna!" He waved.


	20. Attack of the Anna

****

Author's note. Remember in my last authors note where I said that I couldn't update my story for the 2 weeks while I'm in camp. Well, I have a plan. I'm going to get my mom to update the chapter's I've already prewritten and she's going to post them every couple days. I hope she doesn't mess them up. Sorry if that happens. I hope that plan will work for you guys! But remember, please review them. I think it would be totally awesome to find out that I had like 40 reviews in my inbox when I get home. Ok thanks guys. You are so great!

Seth felt like he had waved at Anna for 5 minutes straight and his arm was getting tired.

"Seth. You can stop waving and give me a hug." She smiled and Seth slowly walked over and gave her a hug.

"Anna, what are you doing here. I thought you were in Pittsburgh." His mouth was still open and he couldn't believe it.

"I was. Now I'm here. Aren't you glad I'm back." Her hair was a little longer and her sense of style had grown. Instead of pink streaks in her hair she had purple and red. The stockings were gone and she wore no makeup.

Seth could hear Ryan laughing in the family room but he did do anything to acknowledge it.

"So Anna how long are you here?" Sandy piped in, after he realized Seth was to dumbfounded to say anything else.

"I don't know. As long as I want. My parents and I got into this big fight and I told them I wanted to come back here. So here I am."

"Are you staying anywhere?" Sandy asked again.

Anna frowned and shook her head. "I was hoping I could spend the night here, if that ok with you. I really don't have any money. I guess I'll have to look for a job."

"Of course you can stay here. As long as you like. I'll get Kirsten to set up the guest bedroom."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen." Anna smiled and looked up at Seth. "I'm tired. I want to know what you've been up to. Let's go to your room and talk."

Seth simply nodded, not knowing what to do. She dragged him up there and Seth could hear both Ryan and Sandy both laughing downstairs.

Summer was not going to like this.

6437637373

Summer sat in front of her TV set and watched The Valley while eating a tub of ice cream. Her dad would be back in a week in tow with the step-monster and she was fretting this. He might kick her out! School started in about a month and all the stress was starting to pound her. People at school were going to talk and she was going to be known as the girl who got knocked up by the comic geek. The last part really didn't worry her. Seth did love his comics and she was knocked up. Just the talking was going to.

This morning she had drove to the grocery store to pick up junk food etc and while she was checking out, she overheard 2 girls who also went to Harbor. They were talking about how big she's going to look when she is about to 'pop'. Summer had walked out of her line and walked straight up to them and smiled and returned to her line.

Now she was watching her favorite TV show and she was freaking out. Kirsten's call really made her want to go over there but then another part of her didn't want to go over there.

The phone rang and Summer reached over and plucked it out of it's cradle. "Cohen?"

"No Honey, It's dad." Neil said on the other line.

"Hey daddy!" She screamed. Of course she really didn't mean it when she talked to him like that. She just needed to be cheery.

"I just called to tell you that we're coming home early. We just really missed you and it got kind of boring out here in Spain."

"When are you coming back?" Summer interrupted. She wasn't ready for him to come back. She was hardly ready for him to come back in a week.

"Not tomorrow but the next day."

"That will be so much fun. I can't wait to see you and her!"

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Summer pressed the end button then pushed the talk and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" A very girly voice answered.

"Anna?" Summer gulped.

The worst was yet to come.

****

HA HA!

I know that chapter wasn't that good but I just wanted it to welcome Anna. Now if you totally like Seth and Anna together this might not be the place. Don't worry this is still Summer and Seth but with a few obstacles in the way. Few? I mean A LOT!

Review! If you have anything you want me to know maybe like plots I can put into it. I'm totally game!

Oh and baby names! Cute ones. Not traditional like John or Megan or Mary etc. I want very unique and very pretty. Boys and Girls please.

THANKS!


	21. phone calls

****

I never really like Anna and so I never really paid that much attention to her. I'm trying to recall in the show whether Summer and Anna were on good terms when Anna left. I don't remember but for the purpose of this story they're not!

Thanks!

Summer froze as she heard the voice. Why in the world was Anna there at her boyfriend's house.

"Yes this is Anna. Who is this ?" The voice returned her question.

"None of your business. Is Seth there?"

"Oh yeah. He's right next to me on the bed." She paused and handed to phone to him.

"who is it, Anna?" Seth asked, not yet taking the phone. He could not believe Anna was back. His Anna was back.

"I don't know." Anna replied.

"Hello?" He asked finally taking the receiver.

"COULD YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL IS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND FROM PITTSBURGH IS IN YOUR BED!" Summer screamed. It was like she was having a heart attack. Of course she was nervous about everything. Seth could run away. Could cheat on her. Could do anything and she was vulnerable.

"Whoa. Nothings the matter." Seth said kind of scared after she had just yelled at her.

"Why is she there." Summer was calmed down a little bit.

"She's just coming to visit."

"How long?"

"Umm." Seth hesitated. "Not quite sure yet."

"What do you mean.?"

"She doesn't know."

"GREAT!" She yelled sarcastically. "And where is she staying."

"Here." Summer was just about to blow her top but Seth butt in. " Not here like in my bed here but I mean at my house. Not in my bed, I promise."

"Fine. I trust you but I don't trust her."

"Ok. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"My dad is coming home tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Seth shrieked.

"Yep."

"When are you going to tell him?" Summer asked.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be murdered when I'm 17. Thank you very much. We are telling him together."

Anna poked his leg and asked "Tell who what?"

He shook his head never mind. "STOP TALKING TO HER. I CAN HEAR HER!" Summer gushed.

"Sorry. Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow K? For the appointment."

"Fine. Love you."

"love you too."

"Bye."

Summer hung up and dialed Marissa.

"Hello?" Caleb answered.

"Hi. This is Summer Roberts. Is Marissa there?"

"I remember you. You're the one with the geeky boyfriend. You're pregnant right? Julie was telling me about that."

Summer didn't say anything but really wanted to know why Julie was telling him about it. Well, of course Julie would be the first to know.

"Umm yeah. Is she there?" She asked again fidgeting in her chair.

"MARISSA! PHONE FOR YOU. IT'S SUMMER!"

A minute later Coop answered the phone.

"Coop. Why is Caleb Nichol at your house?"

"Wedding details I guess. He's been over there a lot. I guess once they get married he's going to be around a whole lot more. Scary isn't"

"Yikes. That totally goofs up everything. Does that Eww."

"What Sum?" Coop asked grabbing a glass out of the dishwasher and poring herself a drink.

"That means you are Cohen's aunt."

"I can't do that math but I'm definitely going to tease him about that."

"Oh, About Cohen. Everything is getting totally ruined!" Summer said whining.

"Why? What's up."

"Anna's back."

"What?" Marissa returned almost dropping her glass.

"She's back and in Cohen's bed."

"WHAT?"

"I called to tell him that my dad is coming back tomorrow. Yeah I know." Summer said before Coop could say anything about that. "And she answered the phone and told me she was in his bed with him. The worst part. She's staying with him. STAYING with HIM."

"What? For how long?"

"Don't know. She hasn't decided."

"Marissa honey." Julie cut in on the line. "I don't mean to interrupt you but Caleb just told me your talking to Summer. Hi Summer!"

"Hi Ms. Cooper."

"Oh now dear. Call my Julie. I'm not going to be a Cooper for very long and plus it makes me sound old." She laughed.

"Mom what do you want?" Marissa cut in.

"Now Marissa be nice. Summer how are you doing. Kirsten told me everything that happened. Is Seth okay with it?"

Summer didn't say anything and Marissa cut in again. "MOM"

"Fine." Julie continued. "Marissa might have already told you but we would like you to be in the wedding. Caleb thought it would be a good chance for you to get in our family now since everything that happened. So if that is ok with you we'll set up a time for you, Marissa and I to go to the wedding store for dresses."

"Julie, I don't think I want to really. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. You're in the wedding. I didn't want you too but Caleb did and now I have to get everything ready. Don't make it harder for me." Julie said cheerfully. Summer was offended.

"Okay. I'm going to go. Coop call me. Bye."

"But wait we didn't set up a time!" Julie said before she was cut off by a dial tone.

"Marissa. You should get better friends. Ones that aren't getting knocked up and dates geeks."

Marissa hung up on her too.

TBC

Review!


	22. That Dent!

****

OMG! I can't believe when I read my reviews, the huge mistake I made. I apologize. Of course Caleb wouldn't says 'geeky boyfriend' about his grandson. I'm a blithering idiot. I never even thought of that. I have been laughing the whole day about my mistake. Sorry guys. You should get someone else to finish this since I'm such a stupid girl.

Anyways, thanks for the baby names and the suggestions! I love them all. I wish more people would give me them. And for the baby names do you think you could give me names I could pronounce. Sorry, I'm a California girl (even though I live in AZ). I lived there In Cali and was born there. If I can't spell it, it probably means I can't say.

But thanks for the efforts!

The doorbell rang and Summer slowly shuffled over to answer it. With the hand she wasn't using to put an earring in, she opened up the door. Seth stood there in his regular novelty tee and slacks.

"Hey." Summer said, going over and giving him a kiss.

"Hey to you too. Wait shut the door." Summer was stumped but she agreed and shut the door leaving Seth outside. He rang the bell.

"What are you doing?" She asked opening up the door again.

"where is the kiss?" Seth frowned.

"I just gave you one, Cohen."

"Oh. I wanted to see if every time you answered to door you would give me a kiss. Guess not."

Seth rambled, stepping into the house. Summer shook her head.

"So how's Anna doing?" Summer questioned climbing up the stairs to her room. She was still in her pajamas but already had her hair and make-up done.

"good. Ryan is fine too. Mom and dad are too."

"Great." She continued sarcastically. She was trying to be calm but Anna was driving her up the wall.

"Did she finally tell you wants she's doing here?"

"Whoa, Summer." Seth said finally jogging into her room. "Why are you so mad at Anna."

"I'm not. But don't you think it's weird that she just suddenly appears at your door like a year after she left."

"No. And it hasn't been a year yet."

"You keeping track, Cohen." She asked, eyeing him.

"No. I'm just saying she left like 7 months ago." Seth said, surrendering with his arms up.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be mean but she just appears. I think she wants to get you back."

"That's crazy talk, Sum. I love you."

"Does she know that?"

"No." Seth frowned again, sitting on her bed. Summer went into her closet and grabbed out a skirt and shirt. Seth watched happily as she tore off her pj's and switched clothes.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"eventually."

"COHEN!"

"Fine, I'll tell her soon."

"Ok."

"Good now we're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Summer stopped what she was doing and turned around. She was only in her bra and Seth didn't mind.

"We're not going to be late. I made you come here a half hour early, in case you were late. And you were."

"Oh."

"Cohen, come here. I showed this to Marissa but you haven't seen it." He walked over there and just stood by her.

"Ok, give me a bone. What am I looking at?" Summer frowned. She pointed to her stomach.

"Such a cute little belly button. Remember I told you how much I love it. It hasn't changed."

"not that. See the little dent."

He shook his head.

"Fine but it's here. And that's our baby."

"What! You are having a baby and it's mine!" Seth fake screamed.

"Shut it Cohen." She went into the bathroom and Seth regretted what he had said. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Summer?"

"Don't come in. I'm in the bathroom." She sobbed.

He jiggled the lock but it remained tight. Seth reached up and grabbed the key above the door.

"Cohen!" She cried, as he opened up the door. She sat in the bathtub.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't funny. I wasn't funny." He apologized walking over to her.

"It wasn't that. Well, it kind of was but it wasn't all of it. Everything that has happened. I mean you can't even see the baby. Stupid Anna. Stupid Kirsten." Seth looked up at her.

"Hey? Why my mom."

"I didn't tell you at first because you didn't know. When I did tell you I just didn't think it was a good time. But you know when your mom came home with all the clothes from the shopping spree well, the reason I didn't have mine was because me and her got in this huge fight."

"About what?"

"the baby. I hadn't told anyone except Marissa and somehow she found out about it and we fought over this bikini. And we had this big fight in the mall. We aren't talking to each other."

"Whose fault was it?"

"The fight? In my opinion hers but I bet she has a different side."

"Oh."

"And then everything is so crazy, I am just confused. Cohen, What time is it."

He read her the time and realized they had to go and get ready. "shoot! We have to get ready!"

"I'm already ready.:"

"I mean me."

"Fine get ready. I'll be on your bed. I'm tired. Do we really have to go to the doctor's today."

"Yes. And you have to come so don't even think of getting out of it."

He sighed.

TBC

Next 2 chaps. Doctors appointment and telling DAD

Review. This was a slow chapter but its coming onto some interesting ones.


	23. Radio Drama

Seth drove Summer's car to the hospital.

"Hey Summer." He said waiting until Summer looked at her. "Why didn't we just go to our normal hospital and not one like 50 miles away?"

"Think Cohen. I went here when no one knew about Cohen Jr. I didn't want anyone to find out. Now that they do, I guess we could switch, but I really like the doctor."

"Fine. So what are we going to do there today?"

"I don't really know. I guess we'll find out.:"

The rest of the ride to the hospital was a peaceful silence. Seth could tell Summer was nervous and quite frankly he was too. He admired how she kept her cool. Everything that had happened without him and with him were mind-blowing to him. For one she was having his baby. Secondly, they were back together and for the third he didn't give a damn about it.

He pulled into a parking slot and turned off the engine. Seth sat back and looked at Summer.

"Hi." She said innocently, starting to take off her seatbelt. Seth did the same and they walked to the entrance. Summer knew what to do and he just watched. She walked up to the front desk and told the lady a couple of things and then sat down next to him.

"Now what do we do?" Seth asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"Someone to call our names."

"Summer Roberts." Seth replied. He got up. "Ready."

"COHEN. Sit down. That wasn't funny."

"Ohh. Come on. That was funny."

"Yeah. You know what's even funnier?"

He shrugged.

"When my fist slams into your face and you can't see out of your eyes anymore."

"Got it. Rage Blackouts."

The next ten minutes went by slowly and Seth began looking at Parenting magazines. He was engulfed in an article, "Telling the in-laws." and it was actually quite good.

"Summer Roberts." A deep voice called into the crowd.

Seth jumped and was kind of embarrassed to be reading the baby magazine.

"Cohen. Come on." Summer said, following the voice. Seth hopped up and followed.

"You can bring the magazine if you like." The man said, opening a door for them to go through. Seth shook his head, his face turning red.

"Ok, Summer. You can change into this and your doctor will be here in a little bit." He announced, giving her an outfit that Summer really didn't want to put on. She had an idea of what they were going to do and she was more than a little bit afraid.

Now they were left alone, but Summer just sat on the table not moving to go and change into her outfit.

"Hey Summer. Aren't you going to change?" Seth asked. He too was freaked out by this.

"Maybe. I don't know, I'm scared. Do you know what they're going to do to me on that table?" Seth shook his head.

"I don't know either but I think they're going to look you know where."

"No I don't. where?" Seth asked.

"Between my legs." The first time Summer came she didn't even have to get undressed; all she did was have blood drawn. And that was it.

Now she wished she read the pamphlets about hospital visits.

That shut Cohen up. "Oh…"

"I'm scared."

She finally got up and went and hugged him. "Don't be. It will be over in a bit, I think. You probably won't even feel it."

"You don't know it and you won't ever find out. I wish guys would have babies. It would save us the pain."

The door opened and the doctor came it. "Hi I'm Dr. Muffin. Your usual doctor can't make it today. She told me to tell you she apologizes." The 30 something woman replied.

"Ohh. I thought you would have changed by now. I'll just come back in 5 minutes. Is that ok?" She asked, not noting the worried look on Summer's face.

"Well, actually. I think you could explain something to us. See Summer is a little frightened by all this that is happening and she doesn't know what is going to happen today. Could you explain it to us." Seth said bravely, still hugging Summer.

"Of course. Nothing that drastic is going to happen today. You are still in your first trimester and you can't find out the sex of the baby yet. Well, today we are only going to be doing a couple of things …." The doctor went on about the things they were going to go through during that visit. Summer calmed down a little and both Seth and Summer were reassured much more than they were when they went in that day. One part though, Seth did think he was going to faint.

The rest of the doctor's appointment went though ok. Summer seemed comfortable with the most part of it. Seth sat in the corner in the chair with a look of horror on his face through the whole thing. The only thing that really mattered to him though was is Summer was ok. The good thing to look forward too was that the next time they came here, they could find out whether is was going to be a Cohen Jr. or a Summer Jr.

945825

The trip back home to Summer's house felt like it took hours. They were stuck in traffic.

Summer reached to turn on the radio but Seth stopped her. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"sure." Summer nodded and sat back in her seat. "About what?"

"Our parents." Her inquisitive look turned into a frown.

"Keep talking."

"Okay your dad is coming home today."

"Yep. Are we going to tell him today?" Summer asked quietly. She knew she was going to disappoint him and didn't want to do that.

"Why not. We have to tell him sooner or later. Why not sooner. Get it over with." Summer seemed to consider this for a moment and then turned on the radio.

"Why'd you do that?" Seth asked.

"This subject's too depressing." Seth reached over and turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that."

"Too bad. We have to make a decision on this. I vote yes."

"Ok. We can tell him. But don't make any stupid jokes. He already thinks you're a jerk as it is."

"Good to know." Seth said nodding.

TBC

Review please. Next chap, telling Neil and maybe some cal/Julie or some Anna. Depends.

Tell me what you guys want!


	24. Neil

Summer and Seth sat in their car; both of them did not want to get out and face her dad. But they had decided they were going to do that and that they were. No stopping now. They were in for the long haul now. They had made their bed and now they had to lay in it, if you wanted to put it that way.

The doctor's appointment had gone quite well, after the freight of everything had vanished. Now they sat there. Her dad's car was parked in the driveway and Summer knew her dad and stepmother were in the house.

"Ready?" Seth asked, his voice week.

"Not really."

"Me either. He's not going to that mean. Is he?"

"I hope not, but probably. One time he found out I was drunk at Holly's party and he grounded me for like a month. I then figured out to sneak around. He never found out again. He thinks I'm at home every night when he's home. He never really cares when he's not. I guess now he'll keep better track when I'm home and he's not."

Seth had kind of tuned out after she said grounded. She hit him on the head after she realized he wasn't listening to her.

"OWW!" Seth whined.

"Fine. If you're not going to listen, you tell him. I'll stay out here." Summer said, curtly, folding her arms and smiling at him. Seth frowned.

"Sorry." He apologized, giving her his 'sad puppy look', after he realized he was in trouble.

"Nope. You earned it. Have fun."

"Suuuuuuuummmmmmmmmer!" Seth begged.

Summer smiled. "Have fun. I'll be listening to my radio."

"You're mean." He pouted again.

The front door to her house opened and Neil Roberts came out. "Summer! Come here and see me!" He said happily. "Why are you just sitting out here? We've been wondering when you'd get out. We'd figured we'd better get you or you'd sleep there too."

Summer frowned but plastered a fake smile on her face and got out of her car. Seth had a million dollar smile on his face after he had got out of telling her dad alone. Now Summer had to come in.

"Hey Daddy!" She cheered, hugging him. "Where's Diane?" She said referencing her stepmother.

"She's inside talking to Nancy on the phone from that new spa place she joined last year."

Seth had his head down and was kind of swaying waiting for someone to notice him.

"And this is?" Neil asked, looking at Seth. Summer moved over to Seth and put her arm around him.

"This is Cohen… I mean Seth. I call him Cohen because that's his last name. Anyways, you remember him don't you daddy? We ate lunch together once. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh. Are you the one who sailed away? I think Summer wrote that in a postcard. Same one honey?"

Summer nodded. "The one and the same."

"That's good. Let's go inside. Those pesky bugs are bothering me. In my study so Di won't have to speak over us." He said, walking behind Summer and Seth.

"So Seth, what brings you here? Just walking my daughter in?"

"Umm… no actually." Summer began. This was it. They were going to tell him.

"We had to talk to you about something."

"Yes. Nothing the matter I hope."

"Not really. It's not bad. I mean I'm not dying or anything."

"That's good. A father always wants to hear that his daughter is well. So what is it you want to tell me?" Neil asked finally sitting down by Summer on the couch. Seth sat in the chair that was facing the couch.

Summer motioned for Seth to jump in.

"Hmm…well sir. I know this isn't the best news…" He dragged hoping Summer would finish the sentence.

"I'm…I mean we are having a baby! Aren't you excited."? Summer said, hoping for the best. Her father looked like he was going to have a stroke, a heart attack, and something even worst all packed together into one.

"Daddy? You ok?" She looked over at Seth who looked even more confused.

"You are WHAT!" Neil said finally.

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you said that." His face was beet red and he was getting upset. She could tell.

"Daddy?"

"Leave. Leave now. I'll deicide what to do. Leave with Seth. I'll call you when I figured out to do. Goodbye." Neil said and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Seth said. Summer frowned.

TBC!

Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Jo

Next chapter- what will Summer's dad decide to do. I already know but do you?


	25. The decision

**Thanks everyone. I appreciate it all!**

Summer was a nervous wreck. She respected almost everything her father said, but what if what he said didn't agree with what she agreed with. Seth had driven her to his house. They were playing it by ear and so far she was going to spend the night with him.

"MOM! DAD! We're home." Seth called as he entered his house. Anna came from upstairs in a cami and boxers.

"Hey!" She said walking over to him "Hi Summer!"

"Hi." Summer returned.

"Hey Anna. Are those my boxers?" Seth asked, holding hands with Summer.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" She questioned. Seth shook his head and he felt Summer's grip tighten. He couldn't believe she had just taken his boxers and wore them. Summer had only worn his boxers once.

"No you go ahead. Summer and me are going up to my room. We need to talk."

"Oh Ok."

They both walked up to his room and Summer plopped down in his bed.

"Make room for me because I'm exhausted too." Summer moved over about a half an inch and that was all she moved. "Can't you kick Anna out?"

"No."

"Please. She's nothing but trouble."

"You have to put a little faith in her. She's not bad. Remember I dated her."

"Don't remind me."

"Why?" Seth asked defensively. "You talk about old boyfriends too."

"Really? When?" Summer questioned, tightly smiling. The fact was Seth was her only true boyfriend she'd ever had. Sure when she was in middle school she dated a couple guys for like a week but that really didn't count.

"I can't really but I know you have."

"Fine. Moving on. Should we tell your dad today and just get it over with. No more stress."

"Are you crazy. He's going to kill me. I can't believe my mom-"

The door opened and Anna walked in.

"Hi Guys. It sounded kind of quiet so I'd thought I would join you." She sat in the middle of them and kind of sat on Summer's stomach but she moved immediately.

"Hey Anna. We're still talking so"

" Can I join in? What are you talking about?"

Summer glared at Seth to get her out of there and he nodded.

"It's kind of private so do you think you can leave. We don't want to be mean but we've sort have got a lot to talk about." Seth said noting the hurt expression on her face. "Or not. We can talk about that later. Right Sum?"

Seth noticed her give a whatever and Anna jumped back on the bed.

453545334

10 minutes after Anna had come in, Summer had excused herself to get a glass of water.

She couldn't believe Seth. He was letting Anna walk all over him. Didn't he know what was happening to him?

Her cell rang and she immediately knew who it was. Her dad. She checked the caller id just for sure but it was.

"Hi daddy?" She answered, sipping from her water glass.

"Hi honey. I've been thinking a lot and I need you to come over and discuss some details with me."

"Ok. I'll be right over."

Summer was surprised her dad didn't sound really mad. Maybe he had softened up. YEAH RIGHT. She trudged up the stairs and opened up the door. Anna was playing checkers with Seth.

"Cohen. We need to go over to my dad's ASAP. Sorry Anna you can't come. Hurry up."

He got up and said goodbye to Anna. She frowned but then sat back down on his bed.

When Seth and Summer were almost out of the house, Seth began, "You didn't have to be so mean to Anna."

"What? I wasn't mean. I just told her she couldn't come. I think you should be more worried about my dad than Anna's hurt feelings." Summer said, getting into the car. She was pissed at how confused Seth was about the whole situation. It seemed like he was paying more attention to Anna than herself and she was his girlfriend and having his baby.

"I'm just saying can't you be a little nicer next time?" Seth pleaded, getting into the driver's side of Summer's car.

"Whatever." Summer said. Her cell rang and she scrambled through her purse to find it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sum. It's Coop."

"Hey! What's up?" Seth looked over at Summer and wondered how he got such an awesome girl even if she was kind of crazy sometimes.

"Well you know about the wedding…"

"Aha."

"My mom made the appointment for tonight. She just told me. You have to come."

"But I don't even want to be in this wedding. She can't make me."

"She made me and plus Sum, I don't want to be in this alone. Come with me, please." Marissa begged.

"Tonight's not a good time Coop. We just told my dad and he's really upset. We're going over there now."

"Well, try to make it ok. If you're not she's going to flip."

"Ok. I'll try. Bye Coop."

"Bye." Summer threw her phone back into the white bag and clenched her fists.

"What happened?" Seth asked, noticing the angry state she was in.

"I have to go over to Julie's tonight. We have to go to a dress shop and try them on."

"What's wrong with that? You like going shopping."

"I'm IN FREAKING JULIE COOPER'S WEDDING!" Summer exploded. "And I don't want to. I just want to stay at home with you and eat ice cream and watch the Valley. And everything with my dad is even more complicating."

Seth nodded and frowned. He turned onto her street and noticed Summer grimace.

"We're here."

"I can see that Cohen."

"It was just for effect. Sorry." He got out of the car and walked around and opened Summer's door. "Thanks."

"No problem." They stepped up to the front door and Seth rang the doorbell.

"Why'd you just ring the bell?" Summer asked, opening the front door. " I live here."

"Oh." Seth mumbled, nervous as heck.

"Daddy! We're back."

Neil exited the study and smiled lightly. "Come into the living room. Di just left so it's just us."

They all walked and sat down on the sofas; Seth and Summer on one and Neil Roberts on the other.

"Okay, I'm been doing some serious thinking. Summer, sweetie, how far along are you?"

"3 months." Summer replied silently.

"OK. You are going to have an abortion." Seth gripped Summer's hand and she began to sob.

"And what if I don't want one."

"You will get one anyways. I will not have my 17-year-old daughter have a baby. You were stupid but I forgive you. I already made an appointment for tomorrow at our doctors." Neil said, his voice strict but calm.

Seth looked at both of them. He didn't want their baby to be killed and neither did Summer.

"Sorry daddy but I'm not going to kill my baby." Summer said, her voice breaking.

"If that's want you decide, you will not live with me or in this house anymore. I will not support your decision and now I'm not going to support you. No money, no house, no me. Just you and your boyfriend. Don't expect me to let you come back once you realize the mistake you made. You make your decision now and you can't change it after you realized how stupid it was."

Summer looked at him with her tear filled eyes and shook her head.

"Let's go Cohen. I'm not letting my dad kill my baby no matter what he says." She got up and Seth followed speechless. He couldn't believe Summer had just done that. She was so brave. She had always respected the opinion of her father and she always did want he said. Now her dad had kind of abandoned her and she didn't care. Summer was doing the right thing for her and her new family.

TBC.

What will Summer do? Now she doesn't have her father's income or a place to stay. Will she move in with Seth (and Anna.)? What will happen with Kirsten and Summer? Summer telling Seth's parents even though they pretty much already know. The wedding dress shop stuff is next so please leave reviews and feedback. I'm hoping you like my story!


	26. Etc

Hey! Everyone! Thanks for all the support.

Once Seth and Summer got into the car, Summer started to cry really hard. Seth got back out of the car, and went around to her side and hugged her.

"I didn't mean this to happen."

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Seth soothed, his arms around her.

"Can we go now? I want don't want to look at this house again."

"Ok." He let go and re-traced his steps back into the driver's seat.

"Am I going to stay at your house?" Summer sobbed. "Because I don't have a home anymore."

"My home is your home Summer. Don't worry, we'll get through all of this."

"We better or I think I might kill myself." Her joke wasn't that funny and Seth didn't know he was supposed to laugh. Summer really didn't care anyways.

"Will you go tomorrow and get all my stuff. I don't want to go back." Seth nodded and looked behind him to change lanes.

"I will don't worry. Do you want me to get all your stuff because if that I might need a moving truck."

"Of course all my stuff. I'm not ever going to be there anymore and I need all my stuff. Maybe your dad and Ryan will help you." She had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes on a tissue.

"Does that mean you are taking over my room?"

"I guess you have to ask my parents but there isn't any empty space. Anna is taking up the guest bedroom and Ryan is in the pool house so I guess. You have to take down all the posters though. They bug me to death."

"HEY! What's wrong with my posters?"

"They are like so last year." Summer grinned. Maybe everything was going to work out okay.

45354

Kirsten and Sandy were eating a snack when Anna came down from upstairs.

"Hey Anna." Sandy greeted.

"Hi."

"It's so quiet. Where's Seth?"

"He left with Summer to go over to her dad's house. Apparently he's really mad at them and they had to go and talk to him about what's he's mad at. What's going on with them? They seem so different. Summer seems really clingy. Did something change?"

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and they knew they shouldn't say anything.

"You should ask him about it. He'll tell you everything. We're really out of the loop about it." Kirsten said, munching on her BLT.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to take a walk and maybe go to the mall."

"That sounds good. Have fun." Sandy agreed. Anna nodded and left.

Kirsten and Sandy began talking about lawsuit against Mr. Gains when the front door opened and Seth and Summer came in.

"Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" Seth called like usual. Summer had started crying again once they arrived.

"In here son." Sandy called.

The teenagers walked into the kitchen and Kirsten noticed how tearful Summer was.

"Come here. It's all going to be all right." Kirsten stood up and went over to Summer and gave her a great big hug. Summer cried on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Sandy asked, confused about why Summer was crying.

"We told Summer's dad about Summer being pregnant." Summer immediately put her head up and looked at Seth like he was crazy.

"Summer, he already knows. The whole family does. My mom told him." Seth said, quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried all week about telling him."

"I don't know. But they know and see they're not mad."

Summer smiled lightly and went back to hugging Kirsten. It felt so good to have a mother figure that for a moment she forgot she was angry with her.

"Seth, tell me what happened." Sandy asked, patting the chair next to him for Seth to sit and tell.

"Well we went to Summer's doctors appointment today and after that we decided to go and tell her dad since he got home early and thought it was for the best. He told him and he told us to leave so he could think about what to do. We left and he called us to come and talk to him again. We went and he told Summer he had made an appointment for tomorrow for her to have an abortion. She said no and he kicked her out. That's about it."

"You can stay here as long as you'd like." Kirsten interrupted. Summer nodded.

"Thanks."

"Is she going to stay in my room?" Seth asked hopeful.

"There's no where else so I guess so if that's ok with Summer."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Seth asked, offended.

"Because it means I would be stuck with you 24/7" Summer said laughing."

"You already are babe, you already are." Seth imitated a movie stars voice and everyone started laughing.

TBC

Slow chapter but I DON'T CARE.. Haha


	27. Cohen

Summer had taken a nap after she had got home. Everything she had gone through that day had exhausted her. An hour later she was awakened by excessive tapping.

"Summer? You up? Wake up."

"Cohen, go the hell away. I'm tired." Summer swatted his hand away, her head in a pillow.

"Wake up. You have to go to Julie's house to try clothes on."

"Don't wanna." Summer pouted, sounding like a 5 year old again.

"Do you want me to get Anna to help?" Seth pushed knowing Anna's name was the last name she wanted to hear.

"Fine. Don't expect to get any sex for the rest of your life." Seth frowned and he collapsed on his bed after she finally got off of it.

"Ohhh now Summer. Don't you want some of this?"

"No, not especially." Summer yawned.

"Ok, enough on that subject. It's depressing. Mom said she's going to order a queen-size bed tonight. It will probably come tomorrow."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Summer asked walking into his bathroom.

"On the bed. With you." Seth begged, hopeful.

"You better not take the covers. It's already hard enough as it is."

"Fine. I guess we have to kick Princess Sparkles out. Speaking of which, Princess Sparkles finally gets her date with Captain Oats."

"Since when did my Princess Sparkles want a date with him?" Summer asked, brushing her teeth.

Seth looked at her and his eyes opened wide not evening hearing what she just said. "Summer… whose toothbrush are you using?"

"Yours."

"EWWW." He said.

"You took my word and plus that is not 'EWWW' " Summer said. "We live together now. We share things, plus I don't have mine and I have bad breath."

"What time were you supposed to be there at Julie's?"

"7ish"

"Ok you are now officially late." Seth said looking at his watch, smiling.

"She lives right next door. I t won't take that long to walk there. Plus we are going to be fashionable late."

"We?" Seth's face turned to shock. "I don't want to watch all the ladies shop. It's boring I tell you, BORING!"

"Fine you can get out of this one. But you better not be taking up all the space on the bed when I get back." Summer said adjusting her blouse.

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye." Summer returned, walking out of his room and going down the stairs.

Summer walked the short way to Julie's house. She was glad she lived there now. She was close to all her friends now. Coop lives right next door, and Ryan and Seth both lived where she lived.

Ever since Jimmy died a couple years ago, the exterior of the house had not been kept up. Julie had sent people to fix it, but it didn't look any better then before. Marissa had got Ryan to help once but he had ended up with extreme sunburn and a broken wrist. It was useless. Summer had to walk very carefully over one part or the stone tiles would break.

Finally she made it to Julie's house safe and everyone was waiting for her.

"Here she is everyone. Summer made it. Thank god." Julie fanned herself with her hand. "Everyone lets go."

Summer went and found Coop in the small crowd all moving towards their different cars. "Coop!" Summer yelled.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Marissa asked, adjusting the top of her dress so it didn't scoot over too much.

"I fell asleep. But that's not interesting. I've got good news and I've got bad news. Which one first?" Summer asked, getting into Julie's car with Marissa.

"Bad."

"My dad kicked me out and now he won't ever speak to me again. Ok, now the good news." Marissa nodded "I live next door now!"

Marissa shrieked and hugged Summer.

"That's awesome! We're neighbors!"

"I know!" Summer said happily.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

"It was scary at first but it didn't turn out to be that bad. Cohen was there with me the whole time." Julie got into the car and started the engine.

"Hello girls. Summer glad you could make it. We were all worried you weren't going to make it." Julie said nicely.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I feel asleep. I had a big day today."

"Marvelous. How's Seth?"

"He's good. You know what I was thinking about?"

Julie shook her head. "What?"

"We are going to be related." Summer said that just to see the look on her face. That was the last thing Julie wanted. Marissa laughed at this.

Julie's face dropped and she didn't say anything for a moment. "How is that?"

"Well you are marrying Caleb which is Seth's Grandpa. Seth's baby is mine which makes us semi-related."

"Oh." And that was all she had said.

Finally they arrived at the place and they all piled out. Julie called everyone's attention.

"Ok. I set you guys into group since there is so many of us. Group 1 is Cindy, Katie, Natalie, and Samantha and will be with Dorothy here. Group 2 is Ashley, Vicky and Nicole who will be with Linda. And finally group 3 will be Marissa, Summer and myself with the owner Karley. Ok get into your groups!" the group scattered and Julie and Karley walked us over to a row of dresses.

"I've already picked out my dress but now it's your turns. Now Karley. Summer here is pregnant and so the fitting will have to be adjusted to fit her. You are how much along Summer?" Julie asked.

"3 months."

"Ok so she will be 4 months along for the wedding. She will be hardly showing but lets make sure she won't. Maybe something to cover up her stomach. Maybe a bow?"

The rest of the night went long and boring. She didn't have a say in what her dress was; Julie had picked it out and Summer thought it was hideous. But that's life she thought.

At 10:30 PM she trudged home to the Cohen's house. She was about the ring the bell when she decided to maybe try the door to see if it was unlocked. It was. She walked into the foyer and put her purse on the table.

"You're back. That sure was one long wedding fitting. I'm glad I'm not in it." Kirsten said into the darkness.

"You waited up for me?" Summer asked surprised. Her dad had never done that. He really never cared what time she got back.

"Well you're family now and this is what we Cohen's do." Kirsten sat patting the sofa. "Sit. I want to talk."

Summer stepped over there and sat next to her.

'I'm sorry." Kirsten started. "I shouldn't have acted that way at the mall. It was your decision about what do to with the baby. I'm sorry I pressured you."

"I'm sorry too. I mean you are going to be a grandma. I was just scared and I didn't want to tell anyone the mistake I made. I was selfish. I do have one question though."

"Try me."

"How'd you find out about me being pregnant?"

"That day I came over to your house after Seth had disappeared. I was in the bathroom and it fell out of the trash."

"Oh" Summer said sadly. "I'm sorry that I got pregnant. I mean now Seth's life is going to change and everything is going to be really complicated."

"It's not something to be sorry for. You were really brave telling your dad no about not having an abortion. I couldn't do it." Kirsten said, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I too was pregnant when I was 17. I told my dad and he told be to have one. If I didn't he said I wouldn't be his daughter anymore. I had it. I killed my own baby." Kirsten hesitated and sobbed. "I regret it to this day. But if I didn't have it. I wouldn't have Sandy and Seth and I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Summer hugged her. "Thanks for telling me."

TBC


	28. nonsense

The next morning Summer had decided to sleep in. She thought she deserved it. Last night after she had talked to Kirsten, she had tiptoed into her new room only to find Seth sleeping diagonal on it. It was a funny thing how everything had worked out.

She yawned and then noticed the time- it was 10 18 am. She quickly got up and realized she wasn't in Seth's bedroom. She was in Kirsten's and Sandy's. How in the earth did she wound up here? She got out of bed and looked out the door. There were moving men putting Ryan's things into Seth's room. Last night she had got Seth to give her a his biggest T- shirt he had for her to wear to bed but he was tiny and her shirt only went up to the top her thigh and she didn't have any shorts on except her underwear. Now she was stuck in the room until someone came and got her because she wasn't going to go out in front of all the men in what she was wearing.

After 20 minutes she was anxious to see what they had done. She opened up one of Kirsten's drawers and picked a pair of shorts. Finally she opened up the door and went to look at the room. .

Just as she was going to take a look Sandy came up behind her. "Nope. That's Ryan's room. Your room isn't finished yet. Come downstairs, we have sandwiches." Summer was about to open her mouth to object but she decided against it. If they had spent all that time getting her new room ready, it was worth it to wait a couple hours.

As they stepped on the ground floor, Kirsten walked over to them.

"I hope you realized that wasn't your room, right?" She asked worried.

"Nope. I didn't even see a peek." Summer said, pointing to Sandy. Kirsten smiled up and Sandy.

"All we have to do is keep her from the windows."

"Ok. You hungry? You slept in late."

"Yeah. I was exhausted." She said, yawning for effect.

"I bet. You came home really late."

"Hey honey? Did Neil call back yet?" Sandy interrupted.

"No."

"Why would my dad be calling?" Summer asked, confused. He said he wasn't going to speak with her anymore.

"When we went over to get your things today, he objected us taking your stuff. We waited until after he went to work and your step-mother let us in."

"Oh."

"So we just wanted to see how he would react." Sandy laughed.

They made their way into the kitchen where Ryan, Anna and Seth were eating.

"Hey Sum." Seth said. "Try this. It's good." He said, pointing to his food.

"Ok." Summer said, ignoring Anna. Had Seth told Anna why she was moving in?

"So Summer…" Anna began. "You are going to live here now. Why'd you dad kick you out?"

"Because I didn't do what he asked me too." Summer said coldly. Kirsten and Sandy threw each other looks. They would soon become familiar with the hostility between Summer and Anna.

"So Seth." Anna began. "I'm going to this comic book event today. You want to come?" Seth's eyes brightened and he nodded, happily.

"Good. I'll see you in an hour." Anna got up and went to her room.

Ryan glared at Seth but he didn't seem to notice.

"So Ryan…" Sandy said. "What are you going to do today? Hang out with Marissa. Since you don't have room at this moment it must be kind of weird. Rihgt?"

"Yeah. I'll probably to with Marissa. I also have to work."

"That's good. Summer?"

"Umm. Nothing really. Probably just watch the Valley."

"I've heard about the Valley. Is it good?" Kirsten asked.

"Good. It's Great. Awesome, fantastic, brilliant, Amaz-"

"Whoa Summer." Anna cut her off annoyed.

Summer gave an evil glare her way.

Kirsten said, "Do you think I can join in. I've always wanted to watch it."

"Sure Mrs. Cohen. That will be fun."

Seth sat on his chair playing with his food. "Seth, stop playing and eat your food." Kirsten advised. Anna laughed and Summer just looked annoyed. (at Anna.)

45366536

Finally the Summer's place was done and Kirsten and Sandy were dragging out of the house. Seth still wasn't back yet with Anna and Summer was getting worried.

"Ok Summer, we wanted to move you into here so there will be enough room for you and Seth and the baby. It's a record speed how fast we did it. I mean Kirsten told me late last night about it and we started it at about 6. We hope you like it." They let her into the pool house. "By the way, Seth didn't have any say over this so he might be a little angry with the color."

Summer stood there speechless. The room was beautiful with light yellow walls and the windows open. A huge queen-size bed sat in the corner of one side and on the other was a crib. Over it on the walls was a small mural of 2 horses that looked almost exactly like the real ones they were resembled from- Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles. The room was gorgeous and Summer adored it. She started sobbing for like the thousandth time that week.

"Summer, check out the closet." She walked over there and peaked into the walk in. All of her things from home were in there plus all of the clothes Summer and Kirsten had bought. Kirsten was the best mom ever.

She walked back out and admired the room from a different view. All her nick-knacks and treasures were mixed in the Seth's stuff and the huge room had a whole new feel to it.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. I love it. You guys are so great." She smiled tearfully, giving each one of them a hug. "All 3 of us are going to love it."

TBC.

REVIEW! Please!


	29. Little Oats

Thanks everybody. I feel so loved!

Seth had came home at 5 O'clock that night with Anna. Apparently they were having so much fun at the convention they totally lost track of time. Summer didn't believe that one bit. Especially since Seth had come home and he didn't make one sarcastic remark or joke. He was quiet during dinner and he didn't even seem that interested in the pool house. They had gone to bed that night with out even a goodnight from him. Something was up and she was going to find out.

"Good morning Seth." His mother greeted him for breakfast. "I've got to run to the office and Sandy already left so you are left and Summer and Anna. I think Ryan went to Marissa's to eat." Kirsten sat hurriedly, packing papers into a briefcase. She kissed him on the top of his head and exited the house. Summer was still sleeping and that was a good sign.

Seth had done something stupid and he wanted to beat himself up. He had cheated on Summer. Well, not technically but kind of. At the Comic Book Convention, Anna kissed him and he kissed her back. He didn't mean to; he thought he was kissing Summer. How stupid was he. Anna now thought he wanted to be with him and Summer didn't know anything.

Anna came down from upstairs and smiled shyly at him

"Anna, I need to talk to you." She nodded. "About what happened last night-"

Summer walked out from the living room rubbing her eyes. "What up guys?"

She asked, still sleepy from last night.

"Umm nothing." They both said together.

"Hmm."

"Really Summer nothing. Zero, zilch, zippo." Seth said quickly as if to cover something up.

"Ok. I trust you." Summer said, giving him a kiss. She stepped over to the fridge and grabbed the jug of OJ. After pouring herself a drink she looked back at the table. Both Seth and Anna were looking at her.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower. See you later."

453636535

After Summer had disappeared Anna walked over to Seth and tried to give him another kiss. "Wait Anna. I think you misunderstood what happened last night. Last night was a mistake."

"Cohen stop it. I know you feel guilty about lying to your girlfriend but trust me, she'll never find out. Plus you guys have like no chemistry. We are totally perfect for each other." Anna said calmly, giving him a kiss. He pulled away and got out of his chair.

"No Anna you don't get it. I choose Summer and I love her. We are going to have a baby together. Don't you see why this would never work." Anna seemed very surprised to know Summer was pregnant but shook it off.

"Attraction Cohen, attraction. Details you worry about later. Right now it's just you and me. She's in the shower." Seth was speechless. Didn't she get he didn't want to be with her. He loved Summer. They were having a baby for crying out loud.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"You afraid I'll tell. I won't. I keep secrets." She said, seductively.

"Anna leave me alone." And with that he walked out the door and into the pool house.

3873492743

Summer was washing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Cohen?" She asked, her eyes shut.

The curtain opened and someone came in.

"Of course it's me. Who else would join you?" Seth joked.He was standing in the shower next to her and started to realize how naked she was. He helped wipe away the suds on her neck and then proceeded to kiss it.

"You taste nice." He said, kissing her chin and following up to her mouth.

"Cohen. Stop it. It tickles." Finally he reached her mouth and she moaned.

"That's better." They kissed for a while until the water started to get cold.

"Summer?" He said, moving his hands over her stomach gently. "It's round. You're starting to show." He said just like a proud dad would.

"Finally you see it. It even looks bigger from yesterday."

Seth dropped to his knees and started to kiss her stomach.

"You are so beautiful, Summer. And you too Little oats."

"What?"

"Little oats. I didn't really like Cohen Jr. so I decided to call it Little Oats."

"You named our baby after a horse?" Summer asked, her hands on her hips.

"So?"

"And why are you so sure it's a boy. It would be a Little Princess Sparkles too."

"Nope, it's a boy. I can tell." Seth said, running his hand over the little bulge.

" I think it's a girl."

"Summer! Don't say that. Your motherly influence might turn it into a girl and then it would be a he/she. We don't want that."

"Whatever. I think it's a girl."

"We'll find out at the next doctor's appointment, I guess."

"I don't want to find out early. I want it to be a surprise."

"SUMMER! I don't want to wait that long. I don't want to start calling it Little oats if it's a girl. Then he'll think I wanted it to be a boy."

"Well don't you?"

"So not the point. I might convince you otherwise."

"Don't push your luck Cohen. I just might not let you pick out the names."

"Hey. I have an idea. I pick the boys names and you pick the girls. We've got an even chance."

"Ok, on one condition."

"And what's that?" Seth asked, scratching his head.

"You can't name it Superman, Batman, Captain Underpants, Captain Oats, or Seth Jr."

"OK deal."

"Good."

"I already have my pick." Seth said proudly.

Summer groaned. "What?"

"Spiderman."

"You can't name our baby Spiderman."

"Why not. You didn't say that in your no's."

"COHEN."

"Fine!" He signed." The Hulk it is."

TBC


	30. The Kiss

The day had progressed smoothly without that many bumps. Anna still was acting around Seth and he didn't like it one bit. For one he was too afraid to tell Summer. He hated to disappoint her and that would be exactly what he would be doing.

Kirsten had decided to cook dinner and all the windows were open. Summer's morning sickness seemed to come back just for that since the whole place smelled horrible. Instead of taking in the awful smell anymore she went over to Marissa's house.

"Coop? You there?" She hollered into her room. She opened the door and she saw Marissa and Ryan making out.

"Oh My God! Sorry. I should learn to knock." Summer screamed, shutting the door again. They immediately disentangled.

Marissa walked out of the door. "Sum."

"When did this happen?" Summer asked surprised.

"Last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. So many things were happening to you. I thought it could wait."

"Whoa Coop. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you."

"Really? Thanks"

"Ok, I'm going to leave now. Don't forget protection." Summer joked.

"Bye Sum."

Summer walked back to the house and overheard Seth and Anna arguing.

"No. I don't. Sum and me are-" Anna interrupted him.

"Stupid and worthless. We are perfect together. Didn't you feel it when we kissed? You must have. It was magical." She walked over to him and put her finger on his lip. "Let's make magic again" and she lightly pressed her lips against his.

Summer was furious. Was Seth kissing Anna behind her back? How dare he.  
"COHEN!" Summer screamed walking to Anna and shoving her off of him. She looked Seth right in the face and slapped him so hard he thought his eyes were going to pop out.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed and then walked off into the house. Summer felt a tear slid down her cheek and cursed her stupid hormones.

She slammed the door once she got inside and Kirsten appeared at the kitchen opening.

"Summer? What's the matter?"

"Your ass face son! Stupid jackass."

"What'd he do?" Kirsten asked concerned. If her son hurt her she was going to have a long talk with him and Sandy would too.

"I found him kissing Anna. Right in the middle of the yard. He didn't even look ashamed!"

Kirsten gasped.

"Are you sure? "

"As positive as I am pregnant. They were kissing! I never liked that slut but Seth!." The front door opened and Seth started to walk over to them.

"Don't come near me you bastard." Summer sobbed angrily.

"Wait, Sum."

"Don't give me any excuses. We're not dating anymore."

Kirsten just looked at her son with a confused look and mouthed 'did Summer see you kissing?"

He nodded.

"Come on Summer. You can go into my room .I'm going to have a word with Seth." Summer left and he was left with his mother. Just at that exact time, Sandy went through the kitchen. "Sandy. Come here. We're having a family meeting." He walked in and he looked around.

"Where's Ryan and Summer?"

"Not here. It's just us. Seth has some explaining to do to us."

"Why happened?" Sandy asked, sitting on the couch.

"Summer found him kissing Anna."

Sandy looked disapproving over to Seth. "Seth Ezekiel." He started.

"No dad, hear me out. Anna kissed me. Summer just happened to see it at that time."

"So this was just an accident?" Sandy asked, believing his son.

"Yeah."

"Have you kissed in the last week?"

"Yes."

"More then twice?"

"Yes." He was seeing where this was going

"More then 4 times?"

"Yes." But it wasn't his fault. Anna kept kissing him and then he would leave.

"I can't believe you said this was just an accident. If you kissed more than 4 times in the last week it is not one. You understand me Seth." Sandy demanded angrily. Seth nodded.

"And you just can't stray once you find a better girl. You got Summer pregnant and you just can't play around with her feelings. We are her family now and you just can't blow her off and start kissing other girls. You HEAR ME!" Seth nodded again. "Good. Because you are grounded until Caleb's Wedding you hear me. No TV, no comic books, no computer, no phone, no going outside to swim. You are going to apologize to Summer immediately and make it up to her. Whatever she asks, you do. Do you know what she feels like right now? I bet you don't. She's going to have a baby, which means she's going to get fat and is going to feel ugly. She's afraid you are going to get bored with her and start flirting with other girls. And you know what she has every right to be scared because that just happened to her. So you go apologize to her right now. If I ever hear her complaining about you and Anna, you are going to get it. Because I know every time you did something with Anna and you don't invite her to join in, she feels hurt. So go NOW." Sandy was furious. He thought his son was better than that.

Seth got up and went upstairs to talk to Summer.

TBC.

I know Seth's story isn't fair yet, but from the questions Sandy asked him, he looked pretty guilty.


	31. Apologies

Ok, guys. I'm writing this ahead of time so there will be chapters to post, but I have to write 15 extra chapters along with the ones I post everyday while, I'm here and now I'm constantly at my computer. But for the time, I'm away you only get one a day. Sorry. I just can't write that much in the 3 days I have left. I hope my mom will remember. Thanks to all my regular reviewers! I love you all.

Seth had felt terrible but it wasn't his fault. Anna was after him and he was trying his best to get rid of her. Summer didn't deserve this and he knew he had to make it up to her.

As he reached the threshold of his parent's room, he knocked.

"Can I come in?" He asked from the door.

"Not if they're ass face losers!" She yelled, still sobbing.

"Summer, you don't understand. I wasn't my fault."

"SHUT IT COHEN." Seth sat against the side of the door.

"I'm not leaving so you just have to listen to me talk."

Summer didn't say anything back.

"Ok. I lied to you. When you asked me if anything happened at the comic book thing, something did. Anna kissed me. I didn't want her to kiss me. Trust me. She just did. I did kiss her back though but I thought it was you. I know I'm stupid but I'm human. I'm sorry. And then today, she kept giving me weird glances and waving and I knew I've given her the wrong impression. Then at breakfast I was starting to tell her the HUGE mistake I made and you walked in." He hesitated for a moment. His voice was so small that Summer had to listen really carefully." Then after you left to take a shower, she came over and kissed me again. I told her no, and I told her you were going to have a baby. She didn't care but kissed me again. I left. See Summer nothing happened. It's all her. I love you so much I wouldn't do anything on purpose to hurt you." Seth heard the bed moved and he knew his confession might be working. "So today when you saw Anna kissing me, that was the last straw. I was trying to relax outside and Anna decided to sit on me and kiss me. I pushed her off but she tried to kiss me again. I started to yell at her but then she kissed me again and you saw us. You have one strong hand, Ms Roberts. I think my face is going to be permanently scared." Seth said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "But Summer you've got to trust me. You are the world to me. I've tried my whole life for you to notice me and finally I did it and you're my girlfriend. I'm on Cloud Nine with you. I would never ever do anything to hurt you." Finally he heard her move off the bed and soon she unlocked the door. Seth quickly got off the floor and looked at her and smiled. "You forgive me?" Seth asked, noting all the tears in her eyes.

"Only if you don't name our baby the hulk." She said, crying her eyes full of joyful tears. Seth's hand went to you stomach. "Did you really think I would actually do that?"

"With you anything is possible."

TBC. Very short chapter but I thought it fit the mood. Now how are they going to get Anna out of the house? Is Summer going to turn her bitchy side on just for her and try to make Anna's life harder than it has to?


	32. Groomsmen

Summer had forgiven him, to what Seth was most grateful for. His parents were still as angry with him and Anna seemed to disappear for the day.

Finally they were eating dinner-the whole family except Anna.

"So Summer. What are you going to do tonight?" Kirsten asked. Neither parent was talking to Seth. It seemed like every meal they asked the same question. What are you going to do?

"Umm, I was going to watch the Valley. We had such a good time I thought I would watch some more. Hey Cohen? Want to watch with me?" Summer asked smiling. Seth gave a groan. He didn't really like the Valley. All it was was rich people getting into trouble.

"I'll skip." Summer frowned. Sandy glared at Seth and Kirsten kicked him under the table. "OWW. Why did you kick me?" He asked his mom.

"Seth…"

He got the hint. "Okay Summer, I'll watch it with you. There really isn't anything else to do since I'm grounded." He said eyeing his dad.

"Oh, if you don't want to you don't have to. Only if you wanted to." Summer replied, picking at her food.

"No, I'll watch. Can we watch the episode where April goes into panic mode when someone tried to break into her house? I love that episode. That Derek sure is hilarious with his sarcasm." Sandy nodded his head.

"Sure. Then we can watch the mall episode." Summer said, getting excited.

The phone rang and Kirsten got up to answer it. "Hello…yes, she's here…ok… I'll give it to her…ok…hold on. Summer it's for you. It's Julie." Summer frowned and took the phone from Kirsten.

"Hello? Hi. Well, I'm kind of eating dinner right now but sure I'll come over after. Yep, that's fine. Sure Cohen can come with me." Summer agreed giving Seth "a run for your life look. " "Aha. I'll be there soon." She turned off the phone and put it back where it went.

"Well, Cohen. You got out of watching the Valley."

"Oh what a shame." Seth said joking.

"But now you have to go and come with me to Julies'. She says she has a surprise for both of us." Summer said, noting the look on his face. "What?"

"Do I really have to go to her house?"

"Yes. You are going to be related to her." Seth face cringed like he was eating a lemon.

"That's right son. Now we all are going to be related. Like it or not"

"Too bad Jackson has to be a part of it. "Seth said calmly.

"Jackson?" Summer said disgusted. "I don't like that."

"Too bad."

"Wait? Is that the baby name?" Kirsten asked, finally getting to a conversation she liked.

"Yeah. Cohen and I made an agreement that if it was a boy, he would get to choose the name and if it was a girl I would get to pick."

"So are you going to find out early?"

"No. Seth does though but I don't."

"That's what me and Sandy did with you. I thought it was a girl and Sandy thought a boy. He won."

"So who picked out the name Seth?"

"We both did together. We didn't decide until he was 3 days old."

"Oh. So did you just call him Cohen?"

"Yep."

"Haha. That's funny."

Seth stayed quiet. Now they were talking about when he was a baby; one of the worst things they could say to his girlfriend.

"He sure was a cute little baby. He used to take baths with Marissa when they were 4."

"Mommmm." Seth whined.

"What? You did."

Summer was laughing but Seth just seemed uncomfortable.

"Awe, honey." Summer cooed to Seth." Don't get embarrassed. It's funny. Now that we are going to be parents, you can look forward to torturing our baby when it's a teenager." That did seem to make Seth's spirit higher.

465365 345 5

After they had finished eating, Summer dragged Seth to the Julie's house. He knocked on the door. Julie answered and pushed them in.

"Ok. I've got a big surprise." Julie said joyfully.

"Cool, Ms Cooper." Seth said, having no clue what she wanted him there for.

"Now. One of Caleb's groomsmen dropped out because he went hiking on a mountain and he apparently broke his leg. Now Seth you come in because we need a new one. You're it." Julie said, walking into her living room. Karley sat on the couch with a measuring tape in hand.

"Oh no." Seth said, knowing what was going to happen. "Summer save me."

"Oh Cohen. This might actually be fun." Summer cheered, hugging his arm.

"So Seth, Karley is here to take your measurements."

The lady got up and went over to him and started measuring. "Summmmmmmmmmerrrrr" He whined.

TBC.

They are both in the wedding; this is going to be fun. HUH?

The reason Kirsten isn't in it is because she refused. I don't know why but I just needed a reason.


	33. Leno

Anna had returned late that night. Summer didn't even look at her. Sandy and Kirsten were going to have a talk with her about everything that had happened.

"Hi Seth." Anna greeted walking into the pool house.

Summer was laying on the bed in her pajama's trying to read a book.

"Hey Anna." Seth said, not looking at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and watch Leno."

"No thanks. I'll pass. I'm really tired."

"Oh ok. We can watch it here?"

"OKAY ANNA. HE SAID NO. DO YOU WANT HIM TO WRITE IT ON YOUR FOREHEAD?" Summer yelled, sick and tried.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SUMMER? SO WHAT IF COHEN KNOCKED YOU UP? HIS WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE."

"Whoa!" Seth intervened. "Anna I want to stay with Summer and I don't want to watch Leno with you. You can leave now." Anna huffed and left.

"I'm sorry but she just drives me insane. Doe she think she's' little miss perfect or something. Because she's not." Summer said, sitting up as Seth sat down next to her.  
"I know. No one's perfect. I'll have my parent's talk to her tomorrow. Right now lets go to sleep." Cohen said, getting under the covers.

"I'm not down with this chapter." Summer whined.

"You want me to read?" Seth questioned.

"Sure Cohen, that would be nice." Summer agreed, snuggling up to him and he took the book from him. "Start at the top."

"I met this strange man from Georgetown. He said he was from the finest family there but I knew he was lying. He worn the riches clothes but it was just a façade. There was something about him that just didn't quite fit. Johnny was his name but I didn't buy that either. Whenever I called his name he would respond right away and he would just say he couldn't hear me." Seth was about to begin the next paragraph when he glanced over at Summer. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly; her breathing even.

Seth shut the book and put it on the nightstand and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Summer. I love you."

347234 43579

"Dad." Seth asked the next morning."

"Yeah son. What's up?"

"I need you to talk to Anna. Maybe do you think you could find her somewhere else to stay? It isn't working out here." Seth acknowledged nervous.

"I'm really proud of you son. You had the guts to save summer from getting hurt by finding a better thing for everyone."

"Thanks dad but could you? Summer was about ready to kill her. And I don't want to rise little Sage by myself."

"Very funny son. What happened to Jackson?"

"I got bored of it but dad will you talk to Anna."

"Sure son. Now go back to the pool house and get to sleep. It's only 5."

"Sure thing." Seth yawned and walked back out.

"Cohen?" Summer asked into the dark. "Where did you go?"

"I had to talk to my dad about something. Don't worry go back to sleep." He mumbled as he got in with her.

"Mmmm. You're cold."Summer groaned.

"You are warm." And he cuddled closer to her.

She drifted back to sleep and Seth picked up her novel she was reading before and settled back into it where he left off.

He wouldn't admit it but the story was interesting. This girl Lexi was trying to discover the secret Johnny was hiding. Every new thing she discovered about him, confused her even more. Finally, Seth was at the end of her book. He gasped. He had found out what the secret was.

Summer tossed a bit and Seth turned off that light. "Thanks"

Seth closed her book and thought about what had just happened. These were much better then his comics even though he wouldn't admit it. He got back out of bed and wandered into their new closet. Her bookshelf sat in the huge walk in and he sat down by there trying to pick a new one to read. He never knew those were so interesting, plus he couldn't sleep.

Finally he picked one that looked interesting- Princess and the beast.

TBC

Review please! I want to get home and have like a 100 reviews! That would be so awesome! While I'm there I'm going to be thinking about new plots. And I will have a lot of time so maybe it will be better then this. I feel so rushed to finish this that I'm hardly got a chance to eat. Please forgive me. At this time I really have any plot ideas. Please help me. I will appreciate it Much! Love you, Jo


	34. Lies

Sandy was just about to go surfing when Anna entered the living room.

"Hey Anna. We can talk for a second." Sandy asked, setting his surfboard down.

"Sure Mr. Cohen." She said, a glint in her eyes.

"About everything that has happened in the last couple days…" Sandy began but Anna cut him off.

"Wait, you probably just heard Seth's version right? He probably said I came onto him right?" Anna said, lying.  
"Yes. Is that not how it happened?"

"No. I would never do that. Seth had been funny around me. I mean not funny like he normally is with like all his jokes, but like funny as in weird. Then the other day at the comic convention, out of the blue he just kissed me. At first I didn't stop him but I eventually pulled away. I asked him about Summer and he said he wasn't interested in her and that ever since I came back he's been thinking about me." Anna said slowly, saying it as if she was recalling it. She sounded so believable.

"So it wasn't you?"

"No. Not at all. I really like him but if he was going to break up with Summer, why not? I mean he's tried to date me and Summer before. He maybe thought he could do it again."

Sandy nodded taking it all in. He was going to have a talk with his son before he said anything to Anna about finding her another place to stay.

"Oh ok." Sandy started. "Sorry to bother you." He said getting up.

"No problem. Glad I could help."

4535 56335

Sandy walked outside and placed his surfboard into his car and then decided to pay Seth a visit. He didn't knock since he was so used to not having to. Maybe he should start to learn.

"Seth---OWW. Oh my god. Sorry Summer." He walked back out and shut the door. Summer was standing in the middle of the room with her top off. Seth was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Dad? Learn to knock." Seth said, walking out to his dad. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why isn't she changing in the bathroom?" Sandy asked, his face red.

"She wasn't changing and dad you look like you are going to have a heart attack."

"What was she doing just walking around with nothing on?"

"Dad, that's her own business. She just got out of the shower. She was going to get dressed eventually. Again Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked annoyed.

"I just talked to Anna—" The pool house door opened and Summer peaked her head through.

"I'm dressed. You guys can talk in here if you like." Summer said, her face very red from embarrassment. Seth began walking into the pool house.

"No Seth. How 'bout we talk over here. Sorry Summer again. I should learn how to knock. I'm not used to it since only Ryan used to live here."

"That's ok Mr. Cohen. Whatever Cohen sees I guess you can see. Ok that sounded really wrong. Never mind I'm going to go back in here and do something else." Summer rambled, shutting the door.

"Dad, continue. What about Anna? Did you find her somewhere else to stay?"

"No son. I was talking to her and she gave me a very different story. Do you want to change any of your story before I continue?" Sandy gave Seth a warning glare. He meant it.

"No dad. I told you the truth. Why? What did she say?"

"She said you came onto her and kissed her at the comic book thing." Seth gasped and looked a little angry. "She's lying. You know that right? I wouldn't do that to Summer."

"Promise? It all was Anna and nothing about you?" Sandy asked, dead serious.

"Honest. Cross my heart hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. I'll even place my hand on the Bible. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ok son. I believe you. I guess I have to go and talk to Anna again."

"Ok. Bye. Remember if you want to talk knock next time!" Seth yelled to his dad.

TBC.


	35. See You Later, AnnaBanana

Thanks guys. I know the past couple chapters hasn't been very exciting and very short but I've been really stressed about writing and it hasn't been very fun for me. Sorry. I hope it will get better soon.

Seth walked back into the pool house and noted that Summer looked so red she looked like strawberry shortcake.

"Your Dad should learn to knock."

"So he's been saying." Seth agreed walking over to her.

"Do you think he saw like everything?" Summer asked, nervously.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Hey but don't worry. He's seen me naked."

"When? I know when you were a baby but recently?"

"Well, no but you just took my point. I mean your dad has seen you naked right?"

"No. Not since I was like 4."

Seth nodded. "Ok. My point isn't really working here. But the main thing is, it doesn't really matter. You can't do anything to change it now."

"Fine. What'd your dad want to talk about?" Summer wanted to know since that was the reason he walked in on her in the first place.

"Anna."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Cohen, A little bit more info please."

"What I thought we liked one word sentences." Summer just glared. "Fine he wanted to talk to me about something about her. See Anna started the whole flirting slash kissing thing but Sandy went to talk to her about it and she said I did."

"Whore." Summer interrupted.

"You could but it that way but he just wanted to confirm that happened."

"You said?"

"She lied."

"That's good."

"Hey now we're doing 2 word sentences."

"Shut it Cohen."

"3 even better."

She looked pissed and Seth raised his arms as is surrendering. "I'm just saying."

45985943

Sandy Got home from surfing and Kirsten was in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Hey Honey. What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I would be but my dad gave everyone a day off. Apparently he's really happy about his upcoming wedding."

"That's great, sweetie."

"Yeah. Have you talked to Anna yet?" Kirsten said, not knowing the debatable that happened this morning.

"Well, I did but well, let me tell you the whole story." Kirsten nodded. "I went over to her and she told me a whole different story then Seth did. I went to talk to Seth about it and." Sandy hesitated.

"What Sandy?"

"I walked in on Summer by accident. I didn't knock and she was just standing in front of Seth with out a shirt on. I saw everything." Kirsten began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Remember when my dad walked in on us having sex like a week before our wedding?" She exclaimed still laughing. Sandy joined in laughing.

"I remember. He kicked me out and said what a low down rat I was."

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Yeah but I think she was just to embarrassed. I think our faces matched; they were so red."

"I wish I could have seen that." Kirsten said, chuckling.

Summer and Seth both walked in from the pool house and Seth opened up the fridge and grabbed out the leftover pizza. "MOM! This is like a week old."

"You can order some new pizza if you like. I haven't had a chance to clear it out yet."

"I can tell. Hey what were you guys both laughing at?"

"Oh nothing Seth." Both Kirsten and Sandy saw Summer wasn't making eye contact with either of them. She was either looking at Seth or at the floor.

"Hey Summer. What kind do you want?" Seth asked, getting the number from the refrigerator.

" I don't care as long as it doesn't have any meat on it."

"No meat? You love meat."

"Well, I don't feel like it tonight. You asked me and I told you."

"Ok, ok." He walked into the living room and dialed the place. Summer followed.

Just then as per usual, Anna came in. Kirsten gave Sandy a look and he knew he had to tell Anna about their new plans.

"Hey Anna. Can Sandy and I talk to you again?"

"Sure. What's up?" Anna asked, walking closer to them.

"We need to talk about you. It's not that we don't enjoy your company but we were just wondering how much longer you were going to stay before you went back to Pittsburgh?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple more months. It depends. I think I'm starting school here."

"Ok. Well, with everything that's going on with Seth and summer we thought it might be for the best if you maybe went somewhere else. We don't mean to kick you out but we think it's for the best." Kirsten explained.

"Oh. I don't have anywhere to go."

"We can put you up in an apartment. Don't worry about the money."

"But isn't it just easier if I stayed here?"

"We think it's for the better. We can start looking in the ads tomorrow. Sounds good?" Sandy asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Perfect." Anna said, sarcastically. Seth and Summer walked back into the room and Anna got out of her chair and pushed past Summer so hard that she lost her balance and Seth caught her. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. I'm LEAVING. THEY KICKED ME OUT," Anna yelled walking up the stairs.

TBC.

Anna's out of the house but not out of their lives. Gee, don't you wish someone would just kill her already!


	36. Prince Charming

3 weeks later.

It was 4 days until the wedding of the century. The whole house was in panic mode. Everything that happened in the last weeks had gone through smoothly without any major offences. Seth and Summer had to continue getting measured and Summer was starting to show more and more everyday. She was finally wearing her maternity outfits.

Anna had stayed away for the most part which Summer thought was very odd and she knew to look out for something. The rift between Summer and Kirsten had smoothed over completely and it was if they had never had a fight. Summer still hadn't had any contact with her dad since her telling him and her refusing his offer. She really didn't say anything about him and no one asked.

Kirsten was quite angry at the upcoming wedding. She was left in charge of the bridal party for Julie and it quite upset her. But she had come through quite nicely making the event a huge success.

"Hey Ryan. Come here for a second." Seth called over to his buddy. Seth had his arm around Summer who in the family's opinion was glowing.  
"What's up man?" He asked, wondering why he was ushered over there.

"Don't you see it? Summer starting to turn into a whale." Seth joked and in return Summer jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Hey. You are so not allowed to call me a whale. I'm hardly even showing."

"Summer, let's face it. You are really starting to show. People can almost tell just by looking at you if you wear your normal clothes."

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight."

Summer vacation was ending in less than a week and Summer had a major decision to make. Was she going back to school? Sandy and Kirsten decided to let Summer decide what she wanted to do. She was old enough if she wanted to drop out and she didn't have to have her father's permission to do so.

"Yeah, but then you don't get to snuggle!" Seth said, his arms open wide.

"I can live with that." Summer returned sarcastically.

"Oww. That hurt." Seth mocked."

"Ok. I'm going to find Marissa." Ryan interrupted, knowing that they weren't really going to talk to him anymore.

"Sounds good buddy. Now don't jump her when you see her." Seth said and then proceeded to be slapped on the chest by Summer. "Haven't I suffered through enough pain?"

"We'll see. Be good. Julie's coming."

"You know I will Summer." Seth replied, mysteriously.

"Hi Seth. Hi Summer." Julie greeted kissing both of them on the cheek. "How's the party?"

"It's great Ms. Cooper. I love it. And congratulations on the wedding." Summer said, politely.

"Yep. Finally my old grandpa grabbed one. Sorry you're it. It bet you can still make a run for it. The border's not far from here" Seth said nicely. He felt Summer's heel slam into his toe but he just smiled it off.

Julie's face fell for a second then returned to a smile. "Well I hope you two are excited to be in the wedding?"

"We definally are. Thanks."

"Ok, I've got to mingle. Enjoy." And with that Julie went off into the crowd.

"How could you say that to her. Even though I hate her maybe even more than you, I would never say that in a million years."

"I even surprise myself sometimes." Seth said, pleased with himself.

3636356 656

As the party winded to a close, Summer finally stumbled upon Marissa sitting in the parlor.

"Hey Coop." She said walking over to her. "Where's Ryan?"

"How the hell should I know?" Marissa answered meanly.

"Just asking, Coop. Don't go all crazy on me. What happened?" Summer said, sitting down next to her. Summer smelt alcohol on her breath and knew her best friend was drunk.

"Everything. Ryan broke up with me, and my mom is getting married to a 70-year-old man who she's only marrying for his money. Now tell me what's wrong with that?" Marissa spat out.

"Sorry Coop. Why'd Ryan break up with you?"

"He said he didn't think we belonged together."

"Ouch that must hurt."

"Yeah. Where's your other half?"

"I lost him somewhere. He's probably stealing all the cocktail weenies."

"You got a great boyfriend Sum. I wish I could find one as good as him."

"Don't worry Coop, you will. You definitely will. Trust me. I did and you are even better than me. I give it a month. You'll find your Prince Charming that will sweep you off you feet."

"But I thought I already had. Ryan was the best boyfriend I ever had. I mean what if I fall for another guy and I think he's it but it's not? What if Ryan was it all along?" Marissa explained, her eyes starting to water.

"Only time will tell, Coop. Time will tell."

"Thanks. I needed a little pep talk. Now you go find your awesome boy-toy and I'm going to get freshen up. If my mom finds me like this I'm going to get an earful. Bye Sum."

"Bye Coop." Summer sighed and decided to just stay and relax in the chair. Cohen would find her eventually. And that he did.

"Hey Sum, you've got to check out the little shiskabob things. They're really good." Seth said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Cohen. How'd you figure out I was the one for you?" Summer said on a more serious note.

"Remember when I told you about the mermaid song and I told you that that was the first time I really had feelings for you. Well, I lied. The first time I ever knew we were meant to be together, was the first time I saw you. You were 5 and we were starting kindergarten. Even then, you wore the top clothes in the school. You had your little group and you would laugh at all of us that weren't cute enough to join. Well one time during our recess, this 2nd grader came up and started to pick a fight with me. He hit me on the face and I fell down. I really thought he was going to kill me until I heard your voice. You were telling him to pick on someone his own size and you made a couple other insults but he finally went away. You helped me up and then went back to your friends. You always acted as if that ever happened. But that was when I knew you were the one for me. I guess I'm glad I was a big dreamer. " Cohen finished, starting to kiss her neck.

"You remember that?" Summer asked surprised.

"Don't you?"

"Kind of. I just remember this little short—" She knew where she was headed and she stopped herself. "I love you Cohen."

"I love you too. But I have one question."

"Shoot."

"If another 2nd grader tried to attack me again, would you do the same thing?" Seth joked.

"Depends."

"What do you mean it depends?" Seth asked shocked.

"I'm joking. I would do it in a heartbeat." Summer announced.

TBC


	37. Mr Cohen & a little thing called knockin

The wedding date was fast approaching and tension was reaching everyone and making them more stressful. Today was the wedding rehearsal, which meant they all, had to get ready to leave.

School was causing even more stress for Summer and Seth. Seth wanted her to go but she was 50/50 on the issue.

"Hey Cohen. This one or this one?" She asked holding up a short blue dress and a medium length orange one.

"Why am I the person who picks what you wear? I thought you hate what I wear."

'"Pick."

"Why don't you just wear like a pair of jeans and a nice top? It's not fancy tonight." Summer seemed to consider this and chose to go with his idea. 5 minutes later she came out in jeans and a bra holding up 2 choices of tops.

The front door to the pool house opened and Sandy walked in.

"I should really learn to knock. I've heard 3 times the charm though." Sandy said apologizing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cohen. I'm dressed." Summer replied.

"But you're just wearing a bra. That's not dressed."

"You see bikini clad woman on the beach everyday. What's the difference?"

"Wait dad. What if it's 3 strikes and you're out kind of deal. Next time you could walk in on us having sex. You never know dad. You should knock." Seth said meticulously.

"Or you should learn to lock it. Sorry Summer again. I just came by to tell you guys we are leaving in about 10 minutes so be ready."

"Ok dad. We're on it. Summer's almost half done." Seth joked.

"Funny, son funny."

"I know I am. Always have been."

Sandy left and Summer picked up the choices again.

"We should get like this huge lock so like no one can ever get in."

"Than how would we get in, Cohen. Pick." He pointed at the lavender one with small flowers on the border.

"No see we would have this magnetic thing on our clothes that would recognize us and let us in."

"That's a stupid idea, Cohen. Someone might steal our clothes and come in."

"Good point." Seth said again, his mind reeling with the next thing he was going to say.

"We better go into the living room and wait for them." Summer announced, fitting the top over her swelling breasts.

"Cohen this top is too small. Grab me the other one."

"This isn't a maternity. Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Because all of those look ugly. Nothing cute." He handed her the other one and it fit but was really tight.

"Damn boobs."

"You don't hear that very often." Seth replied.

56546 46356 63 4

The whole family arrived 5 minutes late but many other people were also late so they weren't in any trouble. Summer had ended up wearing one of her maternity shirts that she really didn't like. Seth thought she looked good anyways.

"Ok. Let's get into our bride maids/ groomsmen paring." Julie announced.

They were in luck. Ever since the other groomsmen dropped out and Seth came in, they were paired together, they got to walk down the aisle together.

Julie was giving directions to other couples when Seth stuck a kiss with Summer.

"Seth! Summer!" Julie called out. "We don't need baby number 2 before baby number 1 arrives."

They stopped and Summer blushed. Julie had this wicked way about her that it made anything she said sound evil.

"Sorry." Seth whispered into her ear. She nodded.

The run through had gone fine and then the entire group went out for dinner. The food was so-so but the company was nice. The evening went through with ease and delight and finally they got to go home.

"Cohen. Do you ever think we will get married?" Summer asked out of the blue as she was getting ready for bed.

"Maybe." Seth answered, his head in the latest comic book out.

"Do you want to?"

"Mmmmm." Seth returned, not really paying attention. Summer turned off the overhead light and scooted next to Seth. His lamp was on and he kept on reading.

TBC.

Review!


	38. The Wedding of All Weddings

Today was the weddings of all weddings. Nearly the entire city of Newport Beach was at the wedding. Julie Cooper and Caleb Nichol were actually getting married.

The entire house was extra busy than normal and everyone had something to do. Summer was trying on her dress and she couldn't quite get the zipper to cooperate with her.

"Cohen! Come here." Summer yelled into the closet where Seth was.

"What?" He came out in his dress pants but had yet to put on his shirt.

"Can you zip me up? I just can't quite reach it."

"Sure thing." He agreed, zipping it all the way up.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I just can't grasp the idea that Julie Cooper is my grandmother! My Grandmother. Hey that means that you are kind of like her granddaughter. Kind of. We're stretching it."

"Freaky. And it also means that little Jackson." Seth shook his head. "Patrick?"

He shook it again. "Sage?" He still didn't nod. "Ok. I give up what's our baby's name?"

"Ryan."

"You can't name it after him. That would be confusing."

"It's my pick."

"Fine but what I was saying was that little Ryan is going to have Julie as a great-grandma."

"I bet she's not going to like that one bit.

10 minutes later they were ready to go. School was in 2 days and Summer was running out of time.

"Hey Cohen." She asked.

"Yep."

"Should I go to school?"

"I think you should. I mean it's not going to be that hard. I mean once you are a huge whale… you can quit. But for a couple months you can come. We can get all the same classes."

"I don't know. I'm just don't want to hear all the gossip about me. I don't want to deal with the guys and I don't want to deal with Ms. Kim.

"Right now we have a wedding to be in, but we can talk more later."

"Ok."

57452782589

The wedding was about to start and Summer was really nervous.

"Hey," Seth greeted, walking over to her. "You ready?" He looked at her and her eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong? I know you don't like weddings since they make you sad, but you should be laughing right now. Julie and Caleb are getting married." Summer shook her head.

"It's not that. Feel." She grabbed his hand and moved his hand to her stomach.

"I feel it. It's moving. How does it feel on your end?"

"Weird. I never expected it to be like this. This is so awesome."

"It is." Just than the music for the bride maids and groomsmen started and Seth held out his arm. She grabbed it and they started to walk down the aisle. As they walked summer noticed Anna sitting in the pew giving her a disgusted look. Summer knew something bad was going to happen. She just knew it.

TBC

HAHA! You have to wait to find out what happens!


	39. She's got something to say

Anna sat at the every edge of the pew and she did not look happy. Summer thought that something was up and maybe today was the day.

Seth looked so proud to walk her down the aisle. His back was straight, his shoulders high, and he was smiling. He never even noticed Anna there.

Once they got to the end of the aisle, Seth let go of her and they both went to their so-called 'post'. Finally after about a minute the music changed and everyone stood up. Julie was walking down the aisle, alone; her dress was magnificent and her hair was down as if she was a mermaid. She made it to the alter and Caleb took her hand.

The minister began his speech and Seth looked at Summer. She was radiant today. Her hair was half up half down and her dress suited her perfectly. Summer smiled back at him.

"Is there anyone here that thinks Julie and Caleb should not be wed, please stand or forever hold your peace." The minister announced. Julie and Caleb both looked into the church. A chuckle burst out into the church.

"Who is that?" The minister called out into the 'audience'.

"Oh. I've got something to say." Anna announced, still laughing. "I don't object to these bitches getting married but there is one couple that clearly should not be together. SUMMER ROBERTS AND SETH COHEN. See the only reason they're together is because he knocked her up. See, look at her- fat, ugly, and did I say fat. Because if I didn't she's going to be in a month. Promise you this. See, look at them both upstage. She has to have a huge bow in front of her fat stomach because Julie didn't want it noticeable even though almost the entire Orange County probably knows by now. "Anna shouted into the crowd. She was drunk. "And see Seth there doesn't want to have this baby. He's ashamed of her, that's why he kissed me last month. He was sick and tired of his bitch. Yep that's right, she's a bitch. Plain and simple. Julie didn't want her to be in this wedding, but Caleb made her agree to it. Julie hated her but does it for Caleb. Give them a round of applause. Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts! The bitches of the O.C.!" Anna finished, laughing.

Summer looked like she was going to cry. She was kind of. Seth walked over to her, but she shook her head. "Summer…"

"No. I need to leave." Summer walked down the aisle and just as she passed Anna, she spat on her.

"Go to hell." Summer screamed and walked out of the church. Anna stood there wiping the spit off her face.

Seth went after Summer and he didn't even glance at Anna while he went down the row.

Julie stood there at the front speechless; her fairytale wedding was ruined.

56453 3563564

Seth had found Summer under a tree sobbing. Her dress now had grass stains and the bottom her dress was ripped.

"Summer,"

"She humiliated me in front of half of Newport."

"I'm sorry. She had no right to do that."

"Hell she didn't. I'm going to go back in there and kick her ass." Just then Marissa came out of the church.

"Sum? Are you ok?" She said, kneeling down by her.

"Fine Coop. I just want to go in there and hit her."

"Sorry Sum. I beat you to it. Right now it think she might have a broken nose." Marissa smiled.

"You hit her?" Seth asked, surprised.

"And hard." Marissa finished, answering his question.

"You're the bet friend I could ever have."

"Hey want about me?" Seth interrupted, hurt.

"Boyfriend, Cohen. Boyfriend."

TBC


	40. A Hole in One

The wedding was officially a disaster. After Summer and Seth left and Marissa had punched Anna, Caitlin said she didn't feel well, and puked on her mother. It definaly was an event to remember.

"Hey, Summer!" Seth called her over. "Look it's the front page." He announced throwing the paper over to her, the next morning (Sunday). She picked it up and there was Julie Nichol with her lovely soaked wedding dress. The headline said- "Wedding from hell."

"I kind of feel sad for her. It was her wedding day and all she got was chaos."

"Oh, she'll survive. Now she has to deal with my grandfather." Seth chuckled. Summer had settled down and she seemed content with the fact Anna now had a broken nose and she had to wear a big bandage on it.

School was tomorrow and Summer had decided to attend and see how things went. She was only 4 and a half months pregnant so who was really going to care?

"Sum?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go miniature golfing?" Seth asked, looking in a different section of the paper.

"Not really, but if you want to we can."

"Cool. I'll go put my face on." Seth jumped off the bed and hurried to change out of his PJ's.

Summer was already dressed in a pink loose top and a flowing skirt.

"Cohen!" Summer hollered, walking away from the closet. "I am going to grab something to eat in the kitchen. You come on out when you are done." Her heard a grumble and that was the same as an OK.

No one was in the kitchen when she walked in; something much different then she was used too. She grabbed a bagel and popped it into the toaster.

"Hey." Ryan said, entering the room.

"Hi." Summer returned.

" I was just wondering something. Have you talked to Marissa lately?"

"Yeah. Why?" She took the bagel out and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"Depends. What is it?" Summer asked, her bagel almost half gone.

"That I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Nope you have to do that one on your own."

"Why?"

"How would you like it if Marissa broke up with you and let's say Julie came and apologized. Which one is better? Marissa or her mom?"

He nodded. "I see your point. Thanks."

"No prob."

Seth came in the room in a total golf outfit. Ryan started laughing.

"Did you get attacked by a golf store or something?" Ryan asked.

"Hardy, Har, har. Summer and I are going golfing."

"Not in that I ain't." Summer spoke up. He looked ridiculous. Seth wore a golf beanie, a polka dotted sweater vest and striped pants.

"What's wrong with that I'm wearing?" He asked offended.

"Where did you even get those clothes."

"Here and there but seriously. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"First of all we are going miniature golfing not real golfing and second, I'm not going out in public with you wearing that. Either you change or you are going alone." Summer said, her hands on her hips.

"Fine I'll change but next time you wear something ridiculous, I'm telling you!"

"Whatever. As long as you change." Ryan was still laughing quietly as Seth walked back to the pool house. He made this clicking sound as he left.

"How can you live with him?"

"It's easy. Just ignore him and that usually does the trick."

"Umm."

"Yep."

5656634 465456

"I got a hole in one!" Seth shouted, hitting his stick to the ground. He was wearing his usual attire once again.

"Good job Cohen. That little guy over there did too." She remarked, sarcastically.

Just to make her swallow her words, he went up to the 6 year old and gave him a high 5. The little boy smiled back brightly. Summer smiled, even though Cohen was corny.

"See Summer. Some people enjoy golf." Summer had quit 4 holes ago. She was complaining her back hurt but she had said he could finish his game.

"Only one more hole left and then we can go." Seth promised, noting Summer rubbing her back.

"Hurry up then. I want to go and get ice cream after. I'm starved."

"But Summer we just ate like an hour ago." Seth complained, walking slowly to the next hole.

"Rage blackouts." She warned.

"Fine we can get to you an ice cream cone but then we go home."

"Deal." Seth hit the ball and it went under the bridge and straight into the hole. He jumped and ran over to the little boy again and cheered. Summer just shook her head and grabbed the ball out of the hole.

TBC.


	41. For Your Sake & Mine

Summer had officially come to a close and school had begun. Summer could tell Seth was a nervous wreck about it since school wasn't the happiest place for him. Summer herself was nervous and she really wanted to skip.

"Summer! Where are my black sneakers?" Seth whined, annoyed looking under their bed.

"I'm not your maid. I don't know. Where ever you left them." Summer said a little irritated. They both didn't know how today was going to go, but they both hoped it would go well.

"FOUND THEM!" Seth finally rejoiced, hugging the shoes.

"Good for you. Where were they?"

" Where I left them last." Seth returned.

"Fine I shouldn't have asked." Summer was wearing a skirt and a flowing blue top that definitely showed off her "whale" side as Seth put it.

"Ok. We need to stop arguing." Seth said patiently.

"We aren't arguing Cohen. This is called banter. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh ok. Just making sure." He sat down on the bed and tied his shoes.

"You are going to talk to me today right?"

"Duh. I'm not going to pretend you don't exist. You are my boyfriend and we have all the same classes. So yes, I am going to talk to you." Summer cleared it up easily. Seth let out a big poof of air as if he was relieved.

"Do you think it's going to be weird?"

"Probably. I just hope people will eventually stop talking about me."

"Yeah, let's hope so for my sake."

"Why your sake? I'm the pregnant one."

"Yeah, but you see I have to endure listening to you rant so basically for my sake."

"That doesn't make sense. If you said for my sake. It would mean neither me or you or our baby."

"Arnold." Seth improvised

"Cohennnn."

"Fine. But it's potato/potato" He said, saying it into 2 different ways.

"Do I look ok?" Summer said, changing the subject and turning around.

"You look like a perfect whale." Seth said, trying to be nice. She did look good.

"Cohen. Maybe I won't talk to you." Summer threatened.

"Fine but you do like of look like a whale."

"I do not look like a whale. Whales are fat and ugly and gray. I am not ANY of those."

"Say what you must but you are soon going to convert."

"Speaking of convert." Seth seg-wayed into his own sentence.

"Is little Sammy going to be Jewish?"

"Our baby is not going to have a JewFro. No matter what you say. And I don't want him to have your dad's eyebrows either." Summer said, fixing her hair for the thousandth time that morning.

"So you agree it's a boy."

"I'm just saying if it does turn out to be a boy, those restrictions applies. Same with the girl of course."

"Hey summer. Speaking of baby names. I haven't heard any of your picks for a girl."

"That's because I'm not telling. If it's not a girl, I wouldn't have had my hopes up for that name but if it is a girl you'll find out then."

"So we really aren't going to find out early?" Seth whined, pouting.

"Nope. We are going back to the 1920's."

"I don't have to be in the waiting room the whole time do I?"

"Not a chance but during labor and birth, I bet you'd want to be." Summer warned.

"Point taken." Seth agreed looking at his watch. "Almost ready to go?"

"Almost. Let me just run to the bathroom." She left to the bathroom and Seth looked at his hair in the mirror.

"But right now, what your top pick?"

"For a girl? I haven't thought about it yet." She hollered from the bathroom.

"What do you mean? Haven't you even thought about it once?"

"Not really. I'm going to start right before, that way I won't get too used to a name I like and then I will get bored with it. See you keep getting bored with your names. I don't want that." Summer described, flushing the toilet and coming out.

"Hey, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"It's going to be a Roberts." Summer frowned for a moment. The couple times she had thought about the baby she always pictured it to be a Cohen. She didn't want her baby to be a Roberts; bad luck came with that name.

"Too bad. I don't really like the fact he or she will be a Roberts. It's not fair to her or him."

"It will be cute. Little baby Roberts."

"Little baby Cohen sounds better."

"Yeah, it does. We should get married one day."

"That would be nice, but that would mean I would be a Cohen." She pretended to cringe.

"Aww. You will be eventually." Seth announced, walking out the door.

"Sure I will." Summer called after him.

TBC


	42. First Day of School is a

Seth and Summer walked hand in hand to their first hour class, US Government.

Once they sat down you could hear all the talk around them.

"I heard he also knocked up that girl from Pittsburgh." One girl whispered.

"Summer is pregnant with twins." Another girl said to her group of friends.

"They eloped last month."

"Summer's is dating his dad."

The rumors kept on coming and Summer laid her head down on the table and waited for the teacher to come in.

No such luck. Apparently the teacher had been in a minor car accident and first hour was canceled. They both walked out and decided to sit on the beach.

"Summer, they are just talking about nonsense. Their lives are boring and they don't have anything to talk about except other people's lives. Don't pay attention to them."

"Who said I was mad? Because I'm not. BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TALK ABOUT ME?" She almost yelled. Seth guessed she was having one of her rage blackouts.

"They are stupid rich kids. I've been telling you about them all along." Seth agreed, trying to calm her down.

"Let's ditch. I'm tried of this." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her car. Luckily her dad hadn't said anything about not keeping her car and therefore they had driven it to school.

"Are you sure Sum? I mean I'm totally all for this but don't you think we're starting the year off wrong?" Seth questioned, getting into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"You can stay. I'm leaving. Maybe going to school was a bad idea."

"You can't bail on me now. We've gone through almost everything, stay in school for a couple months. Don't leave me, I BEG you." Seth pleaded, tugging at her arm.

"Cohen, let go. I'm trying to drive." Summer said, her car swerving a little.

"Sorry, but really Sum. Don't leave just because a couple of freshmen were talking."

"It was more than a couple and they weren't freshmen." Summer explained. "It depends how I feel tomorrow."

"Thank you god and Jesus and Moses" Seth exclaimed into the air.

"Cohen, cool it. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know? The beach?" She shook her head. "The mall?" Again she disagreed. "help me out Summer. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about we just drive." Seth frowned. "We can go to the pool house?"

"My parents might see us." Seth explained. Summer scooted forward.

"We can shut the blinds." She whispered.

"That's a good idea. How did you become so smart?"

"I don't know but we can rule out you."

"Summer, you pain me sometimes." Seth pouted jokingly.

"Ass."

435 4388725

Summer and Seth lay on their bed half undressed kissing wildly.

"Cohen, shirt off now."

"A woman who know what she wants." Seth cooed, quickly undoing the buttons. His hands searched her stomach and his fingers traced the hem of her shirt.

"Take it off." Summer breathed. He did and he began to kiss her stomach and move up.

The door slammed open and the police were standing there with their guns drawn.

"Freeze. Stay where you are." One officer yelled. Sandy and Kirsten both walked into the room.

Summer moved to cover up her body and Seth's face was beat red.

"Sorry officers. They aren't burglars. They live here. I'm sorry to take up your time." Sandy told the officers and they left.

"Three strikes and you're out dad." Seth remarked. Summer started to put her top back on and didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" Sandy asked, furious with them. "We thought there was burglars."

"Sorry dad. We'll explain. Could you just give us a moment to get dressed and then we'll meet you in the living room?"

Kirsten nodded and they both left.

"Cohen I thought you said you were going to get a lock on that door." Summer said, embarrassed her face pink.

" I was but I forgot. Sorry Sum. But hey, it's still better then school."

'Barely, Cohen, barely." After they were both fit for public, Seth and Summer walked into the house.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. It's my entire fault. See we were in our first hour when we over heard all these people talking about us and they weren't very nice. Then our class was canceled and I was very mad so I asked Cohen to ditch with me. Cohen didn't do anything wrong." Summer explained. Seth was already in enough trouble as it was. Finally his ground-ation was done but his parents were still keeping a watchful eye on him.

"He said yes. Seth you didn't have to skip wit her."

"But Mrs. Cohen, I begged him too. Plus we thought maybe all the buzz would die down by tomorrow."

"Ok. But you guys. No more skipping school and going to the pool house to have sex. You hear me." Sandy finished.

"Got it." Seth and summer both promised.

"Good. I guess you can stay home since you guys don't want to go back. But no sex." Kirsten announced.

"Got it." They both left and went back into the pool house.

"Do you think they're going to do it anyways?" Kirsten asked her husband."

"Without a doubt in my mind."

TBC


	43. Two Months Later

To abby. This is the earliest chapter I could put my answers in to your questions from chapter 29. The numbers in between the dialogue is just a break issue. If I put a line, when I posted my chapter on it would delete it. Do you understand?

Yes Jimmy died for the purpose of my story. If he was in it, Marissa would be with him but I needed her with her mom so yeah…

Seth and Summer moved into the pool house because they needed more room and his room wasn't big enough. I just wrote like 5 chapter that had them in his room and that got redone but then a great reviewer offered me that suggestion and I changed my whole story. I thought it made sense. Maybe it doesn't to other people but it did to me.

Sorry for it being so confusing. Review and tell me some changes I need to make.

This chapter is a cliffhanger until I come back home. It might be a week or more but it's going to be a long chapter. I leave for camp tomorrow (when I'm writing this) and I haven't even packed and I'm totally stressed but I hope you enjoy the story!

2 months later.

"Summer! Help me with this calculus homework. I don't get it." Seth whined to his girlfriend. She waddled over there and just looked at him like he was crazy. Seth, I don't go to school. How should I know? Plus you are the smart one."

"Didn't your dad ever teach you this?"

"Didn't your dad ever teach you this?" Summer fired back in a heartbeat.

"You can't answer a question in a question, don't you know that?" Seth grinned giving Summer a kiss.

"You just did."

Everything was going all right. The doctors appointments had also went awesome except the last time when Seth actually fainted. He was fine but he did have a bump on his head from where he landed on the floor.

Summer was radiantly glowing these days. You could say she had given up fashion for comfort since these days she only wore over-alls or Cohen's T-shirts.

Ryan and Marissa were on bad terms even though Ryan had tried to patch it up. Summer was right though- about giving it a month for Coop to find love. Marissa had found a cute guy named Adam who she had fallen madly in love with to Ryan's dismay.

Kirsten and Sandy's marriage seemed stronger than ever and they were planning a 2-week getaway in a week.

"Cohen, shut it and kiss me." He did and they kissed for a while. Someone knocked on the door and they broke away and Summer got up to answer it.

"Hey Kirsten. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Seth was…" Seth fixed his shirt a little bit and pretended to look at his books. "Just doing his homework. Do you know Calculus by the way?"

"Sure. Seth do you need help?"

"Umm no mom. Thanks though." Seth pretended, studying his book.

"But Cohen, You were just complaining about how you didn't know how to do it."

"Fine but mom. Don't teach me too much."

"Don't worry Seth. I just know the basics."

Summer went back into the closet and looked through her clothes. So many of her things were useless to her now and she longed to be able to fit into them. She was now almost 7 months along and Cohen still called her a 'whale'.

Summer had dropped out of school, two weeks after school started. The pressure was overwhelming and the gossip never stopped. They had ditched every single day the first week until Sandy and Kirsten made them decide what they wanted to do.

Seth still hated school but at least he had Ryan to hang with. He still wasn't popular there but at least people knew he name. That was a start.

"MOM! You aren't helping. You are just confusing. If I wanted that I would have Summer right next to me."

Summer flew a pillow at him and it smacked on his head.

"Hey."

"HEY back." Summer bantered. "You already did ask me. Jerk."

"Prep."

"Ass."

"Bitch—"

"Whoa." Kirsten interrupted. "Seth, do you want me to help you or not? Sandy could always try."

"No mom. I give up. Thanks though." Kirsten got up from the chair and stretched.

"So Summer? What are you doing today?"

"Haven't decided. It's still early. Probably just hang out here."

"Why don't you ask me that MOM?"

"Because you young man are going to school."

"You don't pay attention to me anymore." Seth pouted, giving his mom his 'sad puppy face'.

"Yes I do. But right now you have to pay attention to the time. School starts in 15 minutes."

"Maybe that's for the better. I mean I need to take a break, Just stay home for the day.' He tried to weasel out of it.

"Seth. School. Now"

"A guy can try can't he."?

5026 59042 56254

"So…" Kirsten began; talking to Summer after Seth had left for school.

"Yep,"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What names have you picked out for the baby? I'd really like to hear."

"I haven't thought about it that much. I don't really know. I love all the names… Zoë, Lacie, Sydney, Kayla, Samantha. I mean my list would go on and on. Plus we don't even know if it is a girl."

"What do you think Seth will name it if it's a boy?"

"I don't know. I think he's teasing me with all these bad names just so I will get freaked out."

"Yeah, I was kind of worry with Bobo."

"He was even thinking of Lion."

"That's awful. I see your point."

"I just hope he picks something nice."

"Do you think you guys are going to get married?" Kirsten asked quietly.

"I don't think he wants too. I mean I was talking to him about it and he wasn't even listening. Plus I don't think I'm ready. I'm almost 18 and I just think it's too early. We should wait and see how the whole baby thing turns out."

"Good idea. But speaking of which… It's your birthday in a week. Do you want us to throw you a party?"

"God no. I hate parties now. People will just see how fat I am and leave."

"They wouldn't do that. They are your friends."

"We live in Newport Beach. Your friends are …." Summer hesitated. "Never mind. I just don't think it would be that good. I'm exhausted enough."

"I see your point. Well if you change your mind, tell me. We'd love to throw a party for you."

874589045 4538794053

It was the end of September and Summer was relaxing on the deck patio chair.

"Hi." Summer opened her eyes and looked up and faced Anna.

"Hi… What the hell are you doing here" Summer asked, starting to get a little angry. It wasn't even noon. Shouldn't she be in school?

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to say I'm leaving to go back to Pittsburgh in 2 hours. Seth doesn't know—" Summer cut her off.

"And why do I care?"

"Because you used to be my friend and I wanted you to give this to Seth."

"I'm not giving it to him if you think I am."

"Summer you won and I accept that. I'm sorry."

"Save it and go to hell." Summer announced getting up but struggled for a moment to get up.

"Look Summer. I know we haven't been friends for a while."

"We NEVER were friends. You tried to hit on my boyfriend. Friends don't do that."

Anna looked down at her shoes. "Like I was saying. I'm leaving. Please give him that." She put the letter on the table by Summer and turned around and left.

"You got yourself a lucky one." She called behind her.

It was just Summer's luck. Tomorrow was her birthday and now she had to decide whether to give Cohen the note from Anna.

45656535

Summer and Seth had just came home from the movies.

"I can't believe those pants fit all those girls." Summer exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's awesome." Seth said wiping a tear. "What? The ending was sad.

"You are such a girl Cohen."

"Hey you were crying too."

"I'm a girl Cohen. I can cry at movies."

"No you're a whale and they can't cry at movies." Seth returned.

"Rage blackouts Cohen."

"I got you I got you." Seth said opening the door to the pool house.

"SURPRISE!" The dark room screamed. Summer jumped and then the lights turned on.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY" All her friends and family shouted.

"Oh my god you guys. You shouldn't have done this. Kirsten…" She looked over to her and she was wearing a party hat.

"You shouldn't have."

"Don't think I did this alone. Everyone here had a part in this."

"Thanks everyone. I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do Sum." Marissa said. "You've gone through a lot in the last year and you deserve it all."

Summer smiled happily. "Is there cake?" She asked, mysteriously.

4536546 67364

One slice of cake left, all the presents opened, and 2 hours later, the guests were finally leaving.

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming." She waved to the last of the people. Now Seth and Summer were finally alone.

"Where my present Cohen?" Summer giggled, jumping down on her bed. Seth walked around to her side.

"I thought the baby was enough." Seth joked.

Summer frowned. "I'm joking."

"Good. Because you would be on the couch right now."

"I know."

Summer sat on her side and listened intently to what he was going to say.

"Summer. I know everything this past year has been crazy. Partially, our baby. I'm been thinking a lot and I came to the conclusion that I am in love with you. Not like a crush love but in true love. You are my soul mate. You really are. Even before you ever said a word to me, I named my boat after you. The first time we dated I was head over heals and you know what?" He paused and Summer shook her head gently. "I still am. I've given this a lot of thought and I've gone over every little detail this would imply, but Summer Roberts, will you marry me?" Seth Cohen asked, on one knee and held out a box with a small band with little diamonds around a sapphire stone.

TBC

I'm mean, I know. I probably won't update for a week. LOL (really.)


	44. Question & Answer

I am officially home from camp. It was totally awesome! Ski Camp was the best! There were so many great people there I wish I didn't have to leave. But I did and now I am writing this. LOL

I was amazed, overjoyed, jubilant, astonished, and a thesaurus of other great words that describe how grateful I was at the moment I opened up my email inbox. 143 emails! WOW guys you really went out of your way to make me feel loved. I really didn't think I would get 100. You blew me away. Give yourself a round of applause! Thanks!

On with the story!

Summer sat down on the bed and gasped once again and shook her head furiously.

Seth Cohen was proposing to her. SETH COHEN!

"Cohen….." She drew out his name cautiously. Seth, on one knee, looked up at her smiling.

Summer's head was still spinning. For second she didn't know how to answer. It all seemed so unreal that she hesitated. Seth's smile started to falter but his hand still held out the small diamond ring in its box up to her.

"Cohen…" Summer repeated again.

"Yes. That is my name." Seth replied, his voice kind of shaky. He had just opened up his heart and now he had to find out what she was going to do with it.

He noticed Summer started to shake a little and she looked like she was being torn apart. A deadlock, sort of.

"I don't know." She finally vocalized, her tears starting to fall. She stepped back and continued to race out the door. "I'm sorry." Summer repeated, not even bothering to shut the door.

5 5 536 56 3565656535

3 hours later, the room was completely dark and Seth Cohen sat in the middle of the bed, his finger tracing the rock in the jewelry box. What had he done? He had been planning this forever and now his plans had gone horrible. Summer really didn't want to marry him?

Summer still wasn't back and he was getting worried. A thunderstorm had just started up in the last hour and the sound of rain beating against the pool house was undeniably loud. If she wasn't back in an hour he was going to go look for her. He just couldn't leave his 7 month pregnant girlfriend out in the rain, who knows where.

A knock on the pool house door made Seth jolt out of bed and head to the door. His mother stood with a black umbrella over her head and a worried look on her face.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked confused. It was probably almost 3 or 4. Why on earth would she be there?

"Can I come in. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I wondered if you still had electricity. Ours went out about 20 minutes ago and our huge ice-cream cake from _Elizabeth's_ for our huge party tomorrow might melt. Do you still have power?" His mother went on quickly, stepping in.

"I don't know mom. I haven't checked." Seth walked over to the light switch and clicked it. Nothing happened.

"Darn." Kirsten replied. "Ok. I guess I have to figure out another way." She looked over to the bed and saw it was empty.

"Where is Summer?"

"Couldn't tell you." Seth was trying to be calm and in control and not let him crack under his mother but her sudden questioning almost made it impossible.

"What do you mean? She's not here?" A shocked look appeared on her small features.

"She left a couple hours ago. She hasn't come back yet." Seth said in a small voice. It was if someone had crushed him and didn't bother to do anything about it.

"Seth I need a little more information."

"You want more. Fine. I proposed to her after you guys left. Summer said no and rushed out. That's pretty much it." He exclaimed, falling onto his bed.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Whatever. It doesn't change anything. She said no." Kirsten sat next to him and rubbed his arm.

"Summer's just scared. She has a lot to deal with. She just turned 18 and she's 7 months pregnant. That a whole lot on her plate."

"Why are you siding with her? I'm 18 and has a 7 month pregnant girlfriend. Why does it matter so much more with her than me?" He asked madly.

"I know it doesn't seem like such a big difference. But to her there is. She's carrying this baby. She has to give birth to it and she just can't leave it. You on the other hand could. I think that's what she thinks." His mother said calmly.

"Doesn't she get it? I'm not going to leave her. I love her. I would never to that to her and our baby."

"I know. She's just scared. Summer was terrified when you left for the summer. She felt you abandoned her."

Seth sat on his bed and thrust his hand through his chocolate curls. "I wish I could take it back. I really do."

"I know honey." She leaned over and hugged him.

"I have to go and figure out what to do about the cake. But do me a favor and tell me when Summer comes home. If she not back soon, I guess we'll have to figure out what to do about that then. Love you." Kirsten got off the bed and walked out.

Now all Seth had to do was wait.

TBC.

This chapter had me going crazy. Honestly. It was awful. I wrote 3 complete chapters just for this. First one she said yes and they were so happy. Then I watched the Heartbreak, season one. And I realized that was totally not what would happen. Then I rewrote that so her answer was iffy but eventually said yes but a very long engagement. I watched the Heartbreak again and deleted that chapter. It wasn't right. I totally didn't know what to write so this chapter I wrote this over and over about her saying no and it didn't feel quite right but I'm going with it. I think Summer might say that. She's scared and everything.

I know everyone wanted me to say that she said yes. But remember my story isn't over and everything will fall into place. But I think you might be worried about when she'll come home.

Sorry for mumbling!

I'm leaving for Green Bay tomorrow and I'm not going to be writing my chapter for a while. Sorry. It takes me a while to get into the mood of writing again.

Thanks!


	45. day by day

One Summer

Sorry guys, it's taking so long. So I arrived in Green Bay and my laptop won't go to the Internet here. I have no clue why but I had to rewrite my chapter onto my Grams computer. I know there's probably an easier way but I don't know how… sorry. There's going to be more space between when I write my chapters because I'm not on the computer a lot.

Seth sat up on his bed and glanced an angry look at the clock sitting on the nightstand. His look dared the clock to stop ticking. No such luck. An hour had passed and Summer still wasn't back. First thing to do? Go to parents.

Seth quickly scrambled into a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt and exited out the door. He opened up the kitchen door and there was Summer, soaking wet, softly crying.

"Summer… you're ok." Seth mumbled, letting out a big breath of air. He was so glad she was all right and safe.

"Yeah. What do you think I did? Runaway?" Summer Roberts asked, sarcasm in her tone. Her hand nursed a small mug of hot chocolate.

"Quite frankly yes." He walked over to her and sat down in a chair that was in front of her.

"I'm not that stupid Cohen. I wouldn't run away. I might think of it but never will I do that. You're the one we have to worry about." Summer defended softly, a joking tone at the end.

"Hey, I'm back aren't I?" He hesitated but continued. "I love you so much that I wouldn't ever leave again. Trust me." Seth was desperate. Didn't she get it? Seth had Summer. Everything was great. He wouldn't leave her now or ever.

"Again? That means you've done it before. How can I trust you? You decided to freakin' travel around the world with only a freakin' note to me! What happens if everything goes too tough to handle for you _again?_ You will leave! That's what happened last time. You were all happy and then poof! Gone. Missing. I'm alone but this time with a baby!" Summer was in a deadlock of feelings. Anger and just wanting to cry. Now she compromised; half yelling and half sobbing.

"Sum. I'm sorry for what I did in the past but I can't change it. It's the present and I can control it. I will never leave you. I swear to god Summer. I swear to god." Seth was practically begging and her voice was starting to break. Summer seemed to take this all in but she remained calm.

"You know what? No. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I'm not going to." Summer seemed weak. Her stomach peaked through from her outfit that she still hadn't out of from the party. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders and her eyes looked black in the moonlight.

"So what are we going to do now?" Seth asked quietly, blown away by her words. He didn't think she was still scared about everything. They seemed so happy before. He thought all the running away fears were over with, a long time ago too.

"Take it one step at a time. I'm just not ready for anything yet. Day by Day, I guess." Seth nodded.

"Okay. Sounds like a smart idea. Day by day. I can do that."

"Fine." Summer replied. The lightening outside coruscated and the thunder roared through the now deathly silent house.

5487509124 52

Ryan walked down from Seth's old bedroom, his new bedroom, and noticed Seth sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Seth? Why are you in the couch?" Ryan asked, waking him.

"Man! I just got back to sleep! Mom woke me up an hour ago and she wouldn't leave until I told her everything." His chocolate curls covered his face.

"Sorry. But why are you on the couch. Something happen with Summer? I know I've been MIA with work and everything that's been going on but I've got time now. Talk man."

Seth sat upright on the couch and sleepily looked at Ryan.

"You definitely have missed a lot. Did you know that Summer's pregnant?" Seth joked.

"Seth. I'm living in this house. I'm not gone that much."

"Fine ok. At Summer's birthday party yesterday after you guys left… well I proposed." Ryan's mouth formed an "O"

"Yeah man." Seth nodded a knowing look on his face. " She ran out with a definite no after her, She was gone for hours but finally I found her in the kitchen and we talked. Summer and I are taking it slow."

"Does that mean you guys are still boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"The thing is I don't know! Summer is so confusing. What does taking it day by day mean? That's why I slept on the couch. So if Summer woke up she wouldn't be like 'didn't he understand the concept of taking it slow'? And totally trust me less. What do you think my ol' buddy?"

"Ask her. That's the best way. She'll tell you. What did your mom say when you told her?" Ryan asked, knowing the fact that mother knows best.

"Same thing."

"Then ask her."

"Then she'll think I didn't know."

"Did you?"

"No."

"So what your problem?"

"Never mind." Seth said, laying back down on the couch and pulling the blanket over his head. "I'm going back to bed. Girls are too complicated. Good night."

"Seth you do realize it's almost 10. Right?"

"It's also Sunday. Go to bed."

"Fine but you do know that if you stay down here your dad will come down and ask the exact same questions your mom and I just did. It's your choice dude." Ryan kidded.

The blanket came off his head and Seth sat up, got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on Ryan. The day's a wasting. Bagels or eggs?"

TBC

If you didn't like this chapter, don't worry you are not alone. Me too. It's so hard to pick what to do. Summer is not acting like herself but don't worry everything will be "lovey dovey" in the later chapters. Next chap. Summer is going to tell Seth stuff (I'm so mysterious) and everything might work itself out. I hate when they fight so this won't last for long. You never know. It all depends on feedback/ When people give me suggestions I usually take them so I love them. Thanks and remember to review!


	46. Not his problem

One Summer

Summer was washing her plate from lunch and the radio was softly on in the background. Kirsten came over and Summer turned around.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Cohen." Summer said, adjusting her braids so one didn't stick in her face. Yes she was wearing braids. Who would have though Summer Roberts would actually wear braids?

"Hi Summer."

"So what's up?" Summer asked, putting her dish into the cabinet.

"I just thought we could have a random talk. Pick a topic and we'll just expand." Kirsten said, going over to the counter and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Did Cohen send you?" Summer guessed.

"No. But do you want to talk about that?" Kirsten sat on the kitchen chair and looked up at Summer.

"Not especially. I mean, I know I chickened out. It's kind of late and all now since I'm living with him and I'm 7 months pregnant. But I'm just so nervous. I'm a girl who loves shopping and going tanning. I'm not sure I'm capable of being a mom. And if I give out, Cohen's left in charge and can you imagine that?" Summer said and Kirsten guessed she had said it all within one breath.

"I don't think you give him enough credit." Kirsten replied calmly. "He's trying his best. I think he will be a great dad. He'll love this baby more then you can even imagine. Seth will be up with you in the middle of the night. He'll be there. Don't worry."

"But if he would leave?" Her voice was small but it captured everything.  
"Don't even think about that Summer. He's not ever going to do that. He's promised you and me and I know he wouldn't even want to. You have to put your past away. Your mother is worlds apart from Seth. He's not going to abandon you like your mom. He loves you and your baby way too much. Just let go Summer. Let go." Summer could feel tears rushing down her tears and even before she could wipe them away, Kirsten leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Shhh. Don't worry about me. Go talk to Seth when he comes home. Work everything out." Kirsten calmed.

56 5365763 737656 67

Seth had had a killer day at school. One Geology test, one English test, and one French test. He was pretty sure he did ok but all that pressure in one day sure had stressed him. It reminded him of finals.

Exhausted and tired, Seth stumbled into the pool house.

"Summer." Seth said as he saw her sitting on their bed tracing the ring with her finger.

"That's me." She said softly.

"Indeed it is." He replied.

"I needed to talk to you. Mostly about all the crap I said yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking. I know I was scared. I don't know why it just seemed like everything was going way to fast and I was falling behind. "She looked up at him and he was standing there, quiet, lonely, and watchful. "Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I thought about us being a little married couple and living in a small little house. Of course I denied this in my head that I wanted that, but I truly did. I wanted to be married and have kids. I'm probably not fit out to do that but that's what I wanted. So when you proposed I had my head denying that I wanted this so badly. I was stupid for saying that I needed to take it slow. I never take anything slow and I'm not going to now. Taking it slow sucks." Summer laughed and then became serious again. "I have this fear of everyone leaving me. It's from my mom leaving when I was a baby and I know it's silly that I would think you would abandon me but it just wouldn't stop. I remember how sad my dad was and how miserable he was. I didn't want that to happen. I always wouldn't let my heart in on it in fear it would it smashed. But I know you wouldn't do this to our baby or me. I'm sorry Cohen for making this so hard." Summer smiled and looked at Seth who was staring at her in silence. "So if the offer is still open, my answer is yes."

"Good thing Summer Roberts. I don't give up to easily and go ask the next girl."

"What girl?" Summer replied sarcastically.

"There are many. But never mind."

Seth replied, taking the box from her hand. "Summer Roberts. I know you just spoiled all the suspense. But will you be my wife?"

"Hmmm. Let me think… Fine ok. Yes." Summer joked, smiling.

Seth took the ring out of the box and placed in on her left hand.

"Good."

"Let's go tell everyone." Summer exclaimed giddily.

"My thoughts exactly." Seth agreed, putting his arm over Summer's shoulder and walking out of the pool house with her. "My thoughts exactly."

"Shut it Cohen."

"Hahh. You love me anyways."

"In your dreams."

"Those too."

TBC.

Fluff but who does love it.


	47. Party anyone?

Chapter 47- Party anyone?

Seth walked into the family room with a big bag of popcorn, a super-sized bag of Doritos's, and a 2-litter bottle of Dr Pepper with Captain Oats under his arm. He stopped short when he noticed his mom and dad plus Marissa sitting down on the couch with Julie hovering over them. All kinds of magazines and clips of paper lay on the floor and coffee table. Huge banner and other miscellaneous stuff lay around. They definitely looked like they were up to planning some event. And they were definitely in deep conversation.

"Hello?" Seth announced walking into the room. Marissa and Kirsten jumped at his voice and Julie scowled at him.

"Hey honey." Kirsten greeted hurriedly. " You can't say anything to Summer that you saw us here. Promise?"

"And a happy hello to you too, mother." He said skeptically. "Promise what, again?"

"Well, Seth, we are making plans for the parties that are fastly approaching us." Kirsten said happily.

It was now almost a month after their engagement and 2 and a half weeks from new Summer's due date. Dr. Muffin was now their regular doctor since their original doctor transferred to Dallas. Summer and Seth had gone to her 2 weeks ago and her due date had been pushed up 3 weeks since the baby was growing so fast. Christmas had come and gone and Seth had 1 week of vacation left before school started up again.

"Did I hear you say parties, mother?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Yes you did. We are kind of late on your engagement party but don't worry, we're planning it right now."

"I heard the word party and I was down here in a jiffy. But don't worry I'm just helping plan it. We don't have to speak or anything. Lord knows I hate that." Julie interrupted, her hands straightening out her designer skirt.

Seth nodded." Mom. Summer and I don't need an engagement party. Who really is going to come anyways?" Seth rambled some more about the party and wearing a tux but Kirsten tuned it out and continued.

"Nonsense. Lots of people are going to come. Our whole family plus our friends."

"MOM!"

"No mom. The other party is Summer's baby shower."

"I do love baby showers." Julie announced.

"Sure you do. And you like little ladybugs on your ceiling too. They talk to you." Seth piped in. Julie looked at him with a puzzled look and walked into the kitchen mumbling something about how crazy the Cohen's were.

"Anyways. We want the baby shower to be perfect for Summer. We want this to be a guy thing too so don't try to get out of it. It's just so old fashion with not letting the men join in."

"I'll pass."

"Seth Ezekiel." His mother started. Seth covered his ears with his hands.

"MOM. No middle name calling. I'll go. I'll go. Just no Ezekiel. I'm now scarred for life. And it's all your fault."

"Seth, stop acting like your 2. It's not funny." Kirsten said, laughing at her son's antics. Marissa was softly laughing and Sandy didn't comment.

"Momma." Seth imitated.

"Seth, stop."

Summer walked in through the kitchen and Kirsten and Marissa looked at each other in horror. They quickly started pushing things out of sight.

Julie blocked Summer.

"So Summer. What brings you here?" Julie asked.

"I was wondering if Seth was here."

"Aww. I'm not sure. Check in the pool house. "

"I was just in there." Summer said softly, trying to look over Julie's shoulder.

"Check again."

"No thanks. I think he went to watch tv in the living room."

"So…" Julie hesitated. "You're having a baby." She had to change to subject somehow.

Summer scrunched her eyebrows and gave Julie an odd look. "Yessss."

"How nice."

"Definitely." Summer repeated giving her an odd look. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to find my boyfriend."

"I thought you're engaged."

"We are. But he's not my husband yet so boyfriend fits."

"How 'bout fiancée?"

"Don't like the ring of that." Julie quickly looked back into the living room and saw Kirsten and Sandy moving the huge banner out of the room with Seth acting like an air-way patrol guy, waving them where to go with his arms. They still weren't clear. They definitely had a lot of things laid out and most of them weren't put away yet.

"Speaking of ring. Let me see it." Summer lifted her hand and Julie examined the stone.

"It's gorgeous. I never knew Seth had that good of taste."

"You learn something new everyday. Now please let me through." Summer tried to push through but Julie stood there.

"Is there something you are hiding?"

"SUMMER! THERE YOU ARE!" Seth greeted loudly, walking over to her. "Why are you not letting her through, Julie. That's not very nice. If she wants to go through let her through." Julie glared at Seth. "Anyways, let's go the pool house, I'm exhausted and I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Summer followed Seth out of the kitchen and to the pool house leaving a very angry Julie behind.

TBC

Short but sue me. :) I thought that maybe if they have a couple parties things will liven up. Thanks to everyone who review!

**I want to ask you all a question. It really doesn't have anything to do with my story but it's a poll question. Out of all the main character on the OC (Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, Julie, Kirsten, Sandy, Jimmy Etc.) who has had life the easiest.**

**Rundown of problems.**

**Marissa- drunk, parents got divorced, ODed, etc**

**Ryan- Parents abandoned him, whole Oliver trouble etc.**

**Seth- Whole thing with Zach, he gets teased for being a geek. No one at his school likes him Etc.**

**Summer- horrible step mom etc.**

**Julie- Caleb dies, Jimmy incident etc**

**Kirsten- Carter, alcoholic Etc**

**Sandy- his son ran away, whole thing with Rebecca etc**

**Jimmy- got divorced, fraud stuff etc.**

**What do you think? At top or bottom of review write your choice. This really interests me and I'd like to know your opinion. My pick? Summer.**

**If you've never reviewed my story here's your chance. Review now! (with choice)**


	48. The Surprise

**One Summer Chapter 48**

**HEY guys! Thanks for all the pool results. Keep 'em coming! One thing I noticed was that some people thought the poll was for the hardest life, it's not. It's the EASIEST life. Thanks to everyone. I'm finding very varied opinions!**

**But don't forget to write your opinion of the story also! LOL**

**A/N in case anyone hasn't noticed yet but I have a real fascination with ladybugs on ceilings. LOL. I think it's hilarious.**

**On with the story.**

Summer relaxed on the comforter of her bed and closed her eyes. A knock on the door made her look up.

"Hey Coop." Summer greeted, watching Marissa open up the door and come in. "What's up?"

"The sky. How's it going over here?" Marissa asked, sitting on her bed.

"Nothing much. Have you noticed that your mom is acting kind of strange lately?"

"Why? What happened?" Marissa asked, wondering if Summer was going to talk about this afternoon when they all had to rush to hide the party decorations.

"Okay, so a couple of hours ago I went to find Cohen and Julie went crazy and she blocked me from coming into the living room. Thankfully Cohen saved me but I mean your mom is going whack!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's always whack. No difference there."

"But seriously Coop, you should keep an eye on her."

"I'll give that some thought." Marissa agreed. "So how's everything going with Seth?"

"Pretty good. I definitely feel like a whale now. I mean LOOK AT ME. I'm not even a whale anymore. I'm like an entire country. When this baby comes I definitely have to get a membership at a gym."

"Sum you look great. Stop saying you're fat. You are not. Your due date is in 2 weeks and you are supposed to look that way. In my opinion you look radiant. I mean you're glowing."

"I am?" Summer asked surprised.

"You haven't noticed?"

"You're joking."

"No Sum. You look so beautiful. Stop thinking you are fat. Once that baby comes you are not even going to think about your body. You'll have baby Cohen."

"God, that reminds me. I have to think of a baby name. I mean I have top picks and everything but I can't believe I put this off for the last minute! I'm so behind in everything. I mean all we have is a crib. We don't have any baby clothes or a changing table or …" Marissa cut her off..

"Sum, Don't worry about all the clothes and furniture. If you don't have everything ready by the time baby Cohen comes, we can still go shopping after she or he comes."

"Why are you so calm?" Summer asked suspiciously.

"Everything falls into place."

"OK. You are starting you scare me. You are turning into your mom."

Marissa laughed. "Just like you are turning into Cohen."

"Hey, sarcasm is catchy." Summer defended.

"My point exactly." Marissa returning watching Summer get into a "mood".

Seth walked into the room.

"Hey ladies," Seth said, wondering why Summer's face was so red. "How's it going?"

"Apparently, I'm turning into you." Summer said sadly.

"Aww." Seth nodded. "The sarcasm?" Marissa nodded.

"Hey!" Summer threw a pillow at both of them. "This isn't funny, it's tragic."

"Summer, we're getting married. Your last name is going to be Cohen. It's only right if you start acting like one."

"Will not." Summer pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"See! Already a perfect example." Seth joked watching his girlfriend laugh after she tried so hard not too.

"Shut it Cohen. What did you want anyway?" Summer asked, trying to get the grin off her face.

"Well, my lady, I needed to steal you away for the afternoon." Seth said, giving Marissa a wink.

"Why?" Summer asked, curiously.

"You'll see. Put on your shoes and get a jacket. I'll meet you by the car."

"You are so mysterious Cohen." Summer called as Seth walked out of the door. Summer looked at Marissa who was pleasantly smiling.

"What do you think it is?" Summer asked happily almost jumping on the bed.

"You'll have to find out. It's a surprise."

"You know don't you?" Summer asked offended.

Marissa got up from the bed and started heading to the door. "Shoes and jacket!" She called.

"COOP! YOU SUCK!" Summer hollered, running into her closet for her jacket.

562 656 25 52 65

"Cohen, are we almost there yet?" Summer begged, sounding like a 5 year-old.

"Once again Summer, No we are not. Now stop asking or I'm leaving you on the side of the road." They had been driving for over an hour or even 2 maybe and Summer was getting restless. A big bandana acted as a blindfold in front of her eyes and she kept trying to take a peak but Seth always whacked her away.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Remember last time?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seth looked at the road sign and took out his map.

"Are we lost Cohen?" Summer asked when she heard the wrinkling of the map. "Because if we are, and you made me wear this itchy blindfold for nothing, I'm so going to kill you."  
"Then our baby wouldn't have a daddy."

"Too bad---" Seth cut her off.

"We're here. Don't take the blindfold off yet." Summer groaned.

"Where are we?"

"Here."

"Duh!"

"Well, don't ask stupid questions next time." Seth joked, parking and turning off the engine. "Stay there and don't touch the blindfold." Seth walked around to the other side of the car and opened up Summer's door.

"Thank you." Summer said, grabbing onto his arm.

"You're welcome. Now hold on."

"Funny, Cohen, funny."

"That's me."

TBC

Well, what's his surprise? What will happen after his surprise? I guess you'll have to wait and find out!

REVIEW please! Me like-y reviews! LOL Please do. It makes me update faster!

All of you guys are so great with reviewing! I'm so happy!

For the poll, I was so surprised that a lot of you said Julie. I don't think I would ever have picked her! She got pregnant when she was 17/18 and a lot of other bad stuff happened. But I'm not saying that's a bad choice. I kind of like it.

Seth fans- not with you (lol). He's been bullied his entire life. Remember life was hell for him.

Summer- I'm still with you girl.

Sandy- His mother was hardly there for him growing up and the neighborhood had to take care of him. Plus his father disappeared.

Jimmy- he had to live with JULIE! He was stuck since he knocked her up

I'm surprised no one said Kirsten. I think she's a good candidate. Her life has been pretty easy.

No Marissa's

No Ryan's

No Caleb

I like how your minds work! Thanks!


	49. I love you

One Summer Chapter 49

**A/N WOW! I'm almost to Chapter 50! YIKES! I have too much free time! LOL**

To my many email reviews stating the most awful mistake I've ever made in writing, I do know the mistake I made in chapter 21. Thank you reviewers for pointing it out. How much I wish I could delete that sentence but I can't so please bear (bare) with me. There are too many family connections for me to count and understand (plus remember). In my last chapter I forgot Julie was Marissa's mom and I wrote all this stuff and then I had to erase it. Thanks to ALL the reviewers who pointed out my mistake. I know Caleb wouldn't have said "GEEKY BOYFRIEND" I apologize and let's continue on with the story!

Ohh, other thing I had to say was, you definitely thought Seth was going to give Summer a huge surprise. I didn't mean anything like that. Just a small romantic thing. **BUT NO! YOU GUYS WANTED SOMETHING BIG!** Now I'm not a good imaginative 14- year old like you would have thought. I have the hardest time coming up with ideas. Thankfully Kursk gave me an idea in the review she/he sent me!

They had arrived at the spot and Seth stopped.

"Are we here?"

"Yep. Open your eyes. Well, I mean take your blindfold off first." Seth said, quite nervously.

Summer fumbled off the blindfold and took in the view.

"Oh my god! This is gorgeous." Summer awed. Summer and Seth stood at the top of a hill where they could look down and see the entire county. The sun was setting and the sky shone a beautiful creation of purples, pinks, orange, yellows, and a soft blue. Natures' beauty at it's best.

"Cohen… this is so WOW!" Summer looked around at the beauty and it definitely was a sight to see.

"Look down." Seth motioned. Summer looked down and saw that in the grass was a blanket and a picnic set for two."

"The ranger guy wouldn't let me have any candles but I thought…" Seth started rambling nervously watching Summer take in everything.

"Shhh Cohen. I love it. It's wonderful." Summer sobbed. "Hormones." She laughed, wiping away a tear.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. Thank you." Summer walked over and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too Summer."

They both sat on the ground and Seth undid the picnic basket he had with him.

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" Seth asked.

"Please. My favorite."

"Good. We have potato salad and coleslaw and fresh fruit and cheese sandwiches and…"

"Wow. That's a lot of food."

"Yep." Seth said happily, setting out the food.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you a question?" Summer inquired looking at him.

"Sure."

"What's the occasion?" Summer asked, munching down her sandwich.

"None really. I just realized that in 2 weeks we won't have any alone time to ourselves. We'll have the baby with us and we're going to be so busy. I thought we needed to have some time now." Seth said holding her hand. "OHH. I have another surprise. Now I know we don't have a lot of baby stuff yet but I thought this might do as one."

Seth pulled out of the basket a tiny baby outfit. It was yellow with little duckys on it with the name BABY COHEN in front.

"Cohen, it's so cute."

"I thought you would like it."

"Our first baby outfit!" Summer shrieked. "But you know this baby is going to be the best dressed baby ever right?"

"Never doubted it for a second." Seth laughed.

"How are the baby names coming?" Summer asked after everything had quieted down.

"Pretty good. You?"

"I haven't picked one for good yet."

"Same here."

"Do you think it's a girl or boy?" Summer asked, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I don't think it matters to me anymore. At first I really thought a boy would be neat but now I can picture us with either. How bout you?"

"Same but with a girl. It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy and doesn't have your father's eyebrows." Summer giggled.

"Hey! I'm telling my dad!"

"Fine but I don't think he's want them on the baby either."

"You know what Summer?" Seth said putting his arm around Summer and placing his hand on her stomach. The sun was going down fast and only a little bit of the sun remained; the dark coming quickly.

"What Cohen?"

"We make a good couple."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

255 25 55 42656 256

They had finished their food quickly, bantering the whole way through. The dark had come and they both stumbled to the car.

"COHEN!"

"What?"

"Where are you?" Summer called into the dark.

"Over here."

"That doesn't help."

"5 feet to the left then 3 to the right then 9 east and 4 north!" Seth teased, trying to find the car with out running into any trees or wild animals.

"Cohen!"

"Fine. Just follow my voice. " Seth said and then remained quiet.

"You aren't talking." Summer exclaimed.

"Oh… Twinkle Twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are." Seth started singing.

"Pick a different song." Summer pleaded, still searching for him.

"Hey, I like that song. Did you know it has the same tune as that ABC song."

"No it doesn't." Summer said, not believing him. Then she sung it softly. "A b c d e f g."

She heard Seth laughing. "IT DOES NOT!"

"Yes it does. Here, I'll sing Twinkle and you'll sing the ABC song. Ready, go." They both started and Summer still didn't believe it.

"You, liar!"

"Summer would I lie to you?" Seth asked, trying to get untangled from a spider web he'd run into.

"Yes." Summer said quickly.

"HA!" Seth and Summer said together after finally running into each other.

"Are we lost?" Summer asked, holding hands with Seth.

"No. We just can't find the car." Seth explained quickly.

"Great! Just great! Didn't you bring a flashlight?" Summer said nervously, not quite liking getting lost in the dark.

She heard Seth grunt.

"Yes! But I left it in the car."

"What's the purpose of bringing it?"

"So people didn't ask why didn't I think of bringing one."

"Cohen, you are definitely one of a kind." Summer acknowledged, shaking her head. She loved him despite all his craziness.

"That I am." Seth swung his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

"Cheesy Cohen, cheesy." Summer laughed.

4 5034085289504 245

Finally after searching what seemed like forever, they stumbled upon Seth's car.

"I told you, we'd find it!" Seth said scratching his neck.

"I think I have poison oak!" Summer whined. "I never should have agreed to this!"

"You liked it."

"I did but if you could have remembered to bring a flashlight I would have liked it better… But it was funny when you fell in that ditch." Summer commented, giggling.

"That was not funny Summer. That hurt."

"Poor baby!" Summer joked. She heard the car unlock and she opened the door. "What time is it anyways?"

"I don't know. Hold on." He turned the engine on and the clock lighted up the time. "10:25"

"Wow. That's late. We better get home soon or the Cohen's might start to wonder."

Seth reached down by her feet and under the seat. "Not so fast. Put this on."

"No Cohen, not again." She moaned as she was handed another blindfold.

"Come on Sum. I've got another surprise."

Summer mumbled something incoherent and reached around to tie the darn thing.

"This better be good." She announced as Seth drove out of the dark parking lot.

34 42 524 54 546 55 6256

The ride was short and Summer and Seth arrived at the destination without too much banter.

"Ok. We have arrived." Seth announced, getting out of the car. He did the exact same thing he did last time- went and helped her out without letting her take off the blindfold.

"Does the Cohen's know you're doing this?" Summer asked, stepping on his foot.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"Yes, they know. Now shhhhhh." Summer remained quiet as she walked along side Seth, holding his arm.

"Ooo." Summer murmured, walking into a room. "This is cozy." The warm air blasted onto her skin, which was still cold from the outside wind.

She heard Seth mumbled something to someone else and then they were walked to another room.

"Thanks." Seth said and opened a door. He leaned over and took off her blindfold.

"Surprise." He whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and took in another great view for the second time that day.

They were at the threshold of a cottage-style suite; the burning fireplace in a corner and a king-size bed at the other. The bathroom was at one end with an inviting Jacuzzi staring at them. The lights were dimmed by candlelight and a small trail of roses led to the bed. Tiny champagne glasses of apple juice and chocolate hearts lay on a tray along with a super sized card.

"Ooo." Summer awed. "Cohen…this is beautiful…thank you." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. She then walked over to the bed and sat on it. Seth joined her.

Gently she picked up the card and began reading out loud. The card was trimmed in red lace and a little angel with delicate wings was imprinted on the front.

"To my sweetheart. Thank you for making my life a wonderful dream with a gorgeous angel always at my side. You and our baby make my life complete. You are my soul mate. I'll love you forever, Seth."

A small teardrop made its way down Summer's cheek and Seth softly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you." Summer murmured into Seth's ear and she kissed a trail of kisses down his neck and to his lips.

"I love you too Summer. I love you too."

TBC

Fluff! But it's sweet Fluff! ReviewI really like reviews!

PS! **The surprises aren't over yet!**

**BTW We have a person who actually picked MARISSA!**

**I was actually pretty pleased at how she backed up her choice. Pretty good. I still think the whole part about how her mom slept with her boyfriend kind of brings down the "easy" level of her life but whatever.**

**Another reviewer pointed out ALL the things wrong with Kirsten's life that made her life seem pretty unbearable. I take back what I said.**

**Thanks again and please remember to click the little purple box that states "SUBMIT REVIEW"!**


	50. A Fairy Tale

One Summer chapter 50

**Major AUTHOR'S NOTE! Do you guys think I should do a sequel? I know I'm coming to a close to my story soon since the last chapter is when you meet baby Cohen. And so… yeah. It's all up to you guys. I guess the sequel would be the daily chaos of raising the baby and how Summer and Seth deal with it. If I do I will use some things I haven't resolved yet i.e. Anna's letter. If you guys don't want a sequel I guess I will have to figure it all out in the next let's say 2-3 chapters. It's your choice so please tell me. If you say yes in your review I will also need suggestions for a story title. I have one but if I get a better one, I might use it!**

Summer fluttered her eyelids softly and the bright light coming from the window made her blink. _What time was it?_ She had been restless last night after Seth had fallen asleep. The baby kept kicking and she was uncomfortable.

Seth had been so sweet bringing her on this mini vacation. It definitely was relaxing. Summer slightly turned over on her side and faced towards Seth. His mop of curly chocolate hair was jumbled and slightly falling in his face. He was sleeping like a baby.

She rolled back over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed it gently hoping the baby would quiet down a bit.

If someone had told her 2 years ago that she would be 8 and a half months pregnant, in love with Seth Cohen and engaged to him, Summer probably would have directed her to the local insane asylum. But here she was; exactly in that situation. The thing was, she kind of liked it. Sure things had gone out of hand but you have to embraced new things once and a while.

Seth shifted in the bed and the quakes jostled Summer out of her train of thought. Turning over Summer stared into Seth's eyes. "Hi." She greeted softly, moving her hand to pull a strand of hair off of his face.

"Hey." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, didn't bring a watch." Summer sat up a bit and looked over the room for one. "There's none in here either." She leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved the TV remote. She clicked a button and noise sounded. "8:27" And then she turned the television off.

"Thanks." Seth said tiredly. "Have a good rest?"

Summer sighed and touched her stomach. "Not the best. This little one definitely wanted to play."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. She or he will be here soon and then I probably won't even get the chance to sleep. I guess I should be thankful for this." Summer watched Seth sit up, roll the covers down and kiss Summer's bare stomach.

"How's my little whale child doing? Huh? Are you going to play soccer when you are older? Is that what you are trying to tell your mommy and me?" Seth talked to her stomach. "Or maybe you want to play football? But you are going to be daddy's boy or girl, aren't you. We'll go to baseball games and play catch in the front yard. We'll go to the park and go to the fair." He rested his head on her stomach but proceeded to get thumped by the baby's kicking. He grunted. "How about we make a deal. You stop kicking mom and I'll buy you a baseball mitt. Sound like a fair trade? Umm? Little one." Seth cooed rubbing her stomach in circles. "That's my baby." Summer's eyes lighted up as she felt the kicking cease and Seth smiled up at her.

"Cohen. You work miracles."

"That's what I'm here for. Now you can try and rest some more. You still have a couple more hours till your next surprise."

563 65 635 356 3

They had ordered breakfast from room service and now they both sat on the bed eating strawberry pancakes and watching _Live with Regis and Kelly._

"I don't get how she does it." Summer explained. "Three kids, a hot husband, and 2 TV shows! And yet she always makes us laugh and is never stressed! Plus she looks gorgeous! How is that possible!" Summer loved watching Regis and Kelly's banter through the whole show; every time Kelly made a joke Summer would burst out laughing.

"Wow Summer, you better not bust a gut." Seth announced, stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Summer stared at him not laughing.

"They are so funny! I looked it up on the web and do you know how old Regis is?" Summer questioned.

"60?" Seth guessed.

"Nope. He's over 70! Now he can bust a gut!"

"He's that old?"

"Yep. He doesn't look like that. Kelly keeps him young."

"Apparently. I hope to look that good when I'm 70."

"I bet you'll be dead by then, Cohen. And plus you'll never look like him. I wonder if you'd still have a fro?" Summer pondered studying Seth and then looking at Regis. "EWWW"

"Hey! I happen to like my hair"

"So does Michael Jackson" Summer retorted sarcastically.

"Mike likes my hair?"

"No dumb-ass. He likes his hair."

"No need to get bitchy" Seth joked, pushing his meal away.

"Hey!" Summer's brows furrowed and she pushed him. _Thump_! Seth fell on the ground.

"Summer!" She started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's what you get when you call a pregnant woman a bitch, Cohen." She giggled, watching him get up and rub his arm.

"And this is what you get when you call her boyfriend a dumb-ass." He leaped back on the bed and started tickling her.

"COHEN. STOP! STOP! COHEN I MEAN IT." She laughed after being held down.

3452 54 2 24

"Come on Summer! We are going to get caught in the lunch rush hour. It's so annoying! Hurry up." Seth hollered from the bathroom door. Summer had been in the shower for over 20 minutes and they were going to be late for their next surprise.

"I'm hurrying. If you want to come in here and finish shaving my legs, FEEL FREE!" She called back loudly.

"You don't need to shave Summer."

"Yes I do, but it's taking forever since I can't reach my legs anymore. I can't even see my toes!"

"Wear jeans then. I mean it's January! Jeans are great!" Seth said exasperated.

"EWWW! Hairy legs with jeans! Then you feel the hair through your jeans! So GROSS!"

"No one cares! Just hurry up. You can shave at home." Seth knocked his head against the door. "Then you can drive us home."

"Cohen, why are you in such a big hurry. All we are doing is going home. You hate that place anyways, so cool it."

"Fine." Seth sat with his back against the door and turned on the television.

20 minutes later, Summer stepped out of the bathroom, fresh in a floral-style skirt and a light pink blouse that matched. Kirsten had sent over some things for Summer to wear in the morning since she knew about Seth's little surprise.

"Ready Cohen?" She asked when she saw him asleep on the floor. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. "Cohen?"

"Umm. Yeah sure." Seth jumped up and turned off the television. "Ladies first," Seth said, holding the door open for her.

"I thought you said chivalry was dead?" Simmer questioned, going through to door.

"It is, but the faster I get you through that door the better. I just have to run and check out. Here are the keys." He smacked her lips with a quick kiss and ran over to the lobby.

25452 n4525

Sure enough they had gotten caught in lunch hour traffic but Summer didn't seem to mind much as she had a long detailed conversation with her stomach.

"And you are going to be nice to me and your daddy by not waking up every 3 hours. And _that thing about 3 am feedings_… you are just going to wait 4 more hours and then eat. Aren't you baby? Because you don't want to make mommy tired, do you?"

Seth listened contently to the mommy/baby talk with a smile on his face. They were a _family_. He always wanted a cute little family with Summer. He always pictured Summer and him on Sunday afternoon having a little picnic at the park with 3 little children running around them cheering happily.

"_Mommy! Look at me!" One little girl in a pink little dress and braids shouted at Summer. "I'm a little princess." Summer smiled happily as she rested in Seth's arms._

"_You're my little princess, Amy" The little brown-haired girl smiled with a grin just like her mother and ran off to play with their little puppy that romped by them._

"_Dadda!" The only boy of the three pouted. "My kite is in a tree. Help."_

"_I'm coming, Nathan." He gently lifted Summer off of him and gave her a peck on lips. "I'll be right back." He jotted over to a small tree and untangled the yellow kite from its limbs. "Next time stay away from the trees. Okay, go have fun." Seth warned, patting him on his back. The little boy trotted away with his wild mop of chocolate curls bouncing as he did._

_Seth strutted back towards the picnic blanket and sat in front of Summer who was holding up their baby girl who still was too young to walk. _

"_How's my baby girl doing?" The little girl smiled happily, gurgling and cooing, her arms flaying wildly. He held out his hands and she toppled into his arms. Summer laughed softly as she saw Natalie giggle again with her toothless smile._

_Maddy, their golden retriever puppy leaped into Summer's arms, licking her all over her face._

Seth was interrupted from his fairy tale when he heard Summer ask him a question.

"Cohen? Earth to Cohen?"

"Huh?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Can we stop at the next exit? I really have to pee. This little one keeps jumping on my bladder."

"Sure." Seth said without very much pep.

"What wrong?" Summer asked concerned. "I'm sorry we had to get stuck in this traffic. I should have taken your advice."

"It's not that. I'm fine. Just a little tried."

"Are you sure? Are you stressed out about something?"

"No. Just thinking about the baby." He explained softly. "It's not going to be about us anymore. It's about the baby. I was just thinking we can't be selfish anymore."

"I just hope I won't chicken out. I mean, being a mother. I want to be the best I can. I don't want to be one of those mothers who don't even care. I want to be a real mom."

"You are. Don't worry Summer. I know you will."

"How do you know." Summer looked at him, worriedly.

"Because one of those bad mothers wouldn't have just said that. They wouldn't have had cared in the first place."

"I'm also scared of when she or he grows up, it'll be embarrassed of me. I mean we got me pregnant at 17. It's not a good example. I mean if the baby's a girl I don't want her to get pregnant when she's 17. Or I don't want my baby boy knocking some girl up. We're bad examples, Cohen."

"Summer, for one it was a mistake and mistakes happen. We are going to try our best to keep our kids safe and if …"

"Wait… kids?" Summer interrupted.

"I mean when we are older. If it's right." Seth stumbled over his words, embarrassed. "If you want."

"Do you want more kids? I mean when we are older?"

"Yeah." Seth said quietly, his eyes concentrated on the road. "Don't you?"

"I haven't thought of it. I guess yes… if we survive this one." She chuckled.

"And that right now is a maybe."

5665 356 35767 3

It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived back in Newport. Summer had her head nuzzled against the side of the car and was snoring softly. Seth drove past their regular exit to the Cohen household but instead kept on going. Finally after about 6 exits, he drove off the highway and onto a busy street. Reaching into the back seat after they had stopped at a red light, Seth got a blindfold and placed it on his lap. After 3 more turns he found himself driving into a parking lot and parked into a spot. Summer stirred but did not awaken.

Softly he removed his seatbelt and rubbed his hand over Summer's soft skin.

"Summer… Wake up." She mumbled something and then opened her eyes.

"Are we home?"

"Not quite. Here. Put this on. It's the last time, I promise." She looked at it and didn't protest as he placed it in front of her eyes. Seth got out of the car and opened up her door.

"Ready?"

"Sure…why not." Summer said without any enthusiasm.

"Don't sound too excited Summer. We don't want you to bust a gut." Seth joked, leading her into a building.

Seth took off the blindfold and Summer opened up her eyes.

"**_SURPRISE_**!" The room exploded with noise.

TBC

Ok. That chapter was longer then I'd usually write which is why I cut it off here. This chapter was pretty slow but I'm hoping the next one will be more exciting.

Next chap. I bet you all know what it is!

**Remember to answer my sequel question!**


	51. Diane Roberts

One Summer chapter 51

"**SURPRISE**!"The room exploded. Summer shrieked as she saw the room. Hundreds of balloons floated and 2 huge party banners hung in the air. " Congratulations Summer and Seth" and "Happy Baby Shower!" hung freely in the air covered with ribbons and streamers. Seth squeezed her hand tightly and gave her a big smile.

Summer covered her mouth as she kept looking around. The whole Cohen family, the Nichol's, and the Coopers were there plus many other people Summer didn't recognize but she assumed Seth did. She stopped and blinked as she noticed her stepmother Diane sipping a glass of presumably wine and talking to Julie. She wondered if her dad had also come.

"Surprise, Summer! Are you surprised?" Kirsten asked smiling, walking over to her and hugging both of them.

"Thank you so much. This really is awesome. You shouldn't have done this." Summer gushed.

"I'm glad you like it. I know we are kind of late with the engagement party thing but never late then never, right?" Kirsten sing-songed excitedly. "And tradition is a baby shower so we thought we'd throw them together. I hope Seth didn't give anything away."

Summer looked up at Seth who was smiling at her and she pecked him on the lips. "Nope. He didn't say a word."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to get along a try to find out why the music hasn't started yet." She waved and in a blink of an eye she disappeared into the crowd.

Within minutes, Marissa and her boyfriend came over and Marissa ran over and hugged her.

"Sum! Surprise!" She cheered smashing a paper hat on her head and a feather boa around her neck. "Now aren't you glad I didn't tell you what the surprise was?" She giggled excitedly.

"Thanks Coop. That would have spoiled it." Summer leaned into Marissa and whispered. "Is my dad here?"

"I don't know Sum. But I'll go find out. Bye." She hugged her again and grabbed her boyfriend's arm and went into the crowd. After they had left, Summer turned to look at Seth who was smirking at her.

"Thanks."

"This party had nothing to do with me in the planning's. I simply caught them yesterday and they spilled." Seth explained happily, quite pleased with himself.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You can't keep secrets; I know you."

Seth pouted. "How come you know I can't keep secrets? I could be keeping secrets from you right now and you wouldn't even know."

"But Cohen you aren't." Summer giggled softly, pressing her hand to her stomach.

"But how do you know? He he he" Seth looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Whatev Cohen, you aren't, so stop joking." She had a pained feeling in her stomach but she shook it off easily enough when she went on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Seth's lips.

"What was that for?"

"For not keeping any secrets from me." She smiled lightly.

"It was my pleasure." He pulled her in front of him and he encircled his arms around her waist so his arms met in the back. "I wish this wasn't our party or we could go make out in the Range Rover." Seth announced, softly moving his lips over hers and was making her groan.

"Whoa there. PG only here." A voice interrupted and they broke apart.

"Ryan my man." Seth leaned over and gave Ryan a great big bear hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. This woman who's like in her 40's stopped me and I think she was making a move on me." Ryan gave a gross face while he told them.

"EWWW." Summer said quickly. "Which one?" Ryan scanned through the crowd and pointed at a tall skinny woman in a small blue cocktail dress who had her arms all over another man.

"Obviously drunk." Summer and Seth concluded together.

"Well, It definitely didn't make me feel very good. Hey do you know where Marissa is?"

"Coop just went to the bar over there." Summer pointed to said location. There was Coop chatting with her step-mother. "But hey, Ryan. Why don't you stay with us awhile? It looks like she's in deep conversation.

"Summer…" Seth paused. "Isn't that your step-mom?" Seth realized glancing over the woman. It definitely was Diane, Seth concluded.

"Oh.. really. I hadn't noticed." Summer said sarcastically.

"Are you ok with this?" Her boyfriend asked. "Because if my mom invited her, I'm going to talk to my mom."

"No _Seth_, DON'T" Summer said quickly, turning slightly and walking towards the other end of the room. Seth looked at her and wondered why she had just said Seth and then quickly followed her.

"Summer wait! STOP!" He ran after her and when she reached a exit she quickly escaped through there and he followed.

"Summer? What's the matter? Do you want my mom to ask her to leave?" He asked hugging her petite 5'2 frame.

"Why is she here? I …I mean…why?" Summer sobbed. "Is my dad here also? Is he going to try and ruin everything? Fuck, Cohen…why are they trying to hurt me? WHY?" She cried on his shoulder and the wind started up and violently swept around them.

"Shhh. Summer. I'll go get my mom and we'll go get everything fixed ok. Then we can go and have a great party."

"I just…I just want her to leave." She collapsed in his arms and Seth just held her tight as she cried.

The door where they had come out from opened and Kirsten came out. "Is everything all right? Did something happen? Is the baby ok?" Kirsten asked nervously.

"Mom. Calm down. The baby's fine, right Summer?" She nodded sniffling. "Hey Summer how about you go into the bathroom and maybe splash some water on your face while I'll talk to my mom. Ok?" Again Summer nodded and she walked into the building.

"Seth tell me what's going on? Why is Summer crying?" Kirsten asked moving closer to her son while trying to keep her skirt from flying up.

"Why is Summer's step-mom here?" Kirsten's mouth formed an "O" in realization.

"Is that why she's mad?"

"What do you think, Ma? The family that kicked her out on the streets just because she didn't want to kill her baby suddenly appears at the party just for Summer and doesn't even come to apologize! I'd be pretty angry. They don't even consider her family anymore but just some white trash teen that got knocked up."

"Seth, I'm sorry. She showed up. I didn't want to ask her to leave."

"Is her dad here?"

"No."

"Someone should have told Summer that because right now she's freaking out so Mom you go and tell her to get the hell out and I'm going to go see how my girlfriends doing." Seth was mad that this had happened. He hated to see Summer cry and for once it wasn't his fault. Seth was going to make this a perfect day for Summer no matter how hard it was.

TBC

Short, compared to my recent 3 chapters but I wanted to get this much out so you wouldn't be like "Did that writer die or something?" LOL I have a good plot in my mind for the next chap. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! You guys rock!

I know now through all the emails I've received that you guys would like a sequel (_giggle_) and I'm going to attempt to write it but I'm not going to start right after I finish this one. I spent the entire day yesterday writing a new story. I won't post it until One Summer is done and I am back in Chandler AZ. The latter part is because I wrote it on my laptop and for some strange reason it won't let me on Internet with my laptop. Ok thanks. I really like my next story; it's about Seth and Summer when they are 22 and living in NYC. He's still doing his comic book like he was in the last few eps of the OC. Summer is a writer. They have a Chocolate lab named Coco. That's all I have now. I hope to turn it into something really great.

Review!

PS. Next chapter will be really long!


	52. A girl or a boy?

Seth stepped over towards the ladies bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Summer? I'm going to be right outside. You come out when you are ready, ok?" He called inside, his arm holding the door slightly ajar.

"Summer?" He repeated after he didn't hear her respond. "Are you ok?" He frowned when he didn't hear anything and he walked into the bathroom.

Seth was quite surprise there wasn't a throng a woman in there putting on make-up or gossiping about something. There was only Summer sitting in the chair that sat in the corner. He could see little tears flow down her pale cheeks and he smiled softly.

"Summer? Are you all right?" He knelt down by her feet and he used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Hi Cohen." She sniffled. "I'm fine. Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yes. She's going to take care of it right now. All you have to do now is enjoy your party. Ok?"

Summer chuckled softly, embarrassed. "I can't believe I'm crying. I'm like that song. God, I hate that song."

"What song?" Seth asked rubbing her arm.

Summer started humming the tune softly and then sang the words. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to. It's my party and I'll…" Summer stopped as she heard Seth begin the laugh.

"What?"

"I love that song."

"You do not. It's so awful. When I was little I would always wonder why someone would want to cry at his or her own party. Now I get the feeling."

"I bet it wasn't under our circumstances Summer." He joked, his hands massaging her hair

"Whatever. Now I'm going to get up off of this god awful chair, fix my hair, and go have a blast. I'm not going to be that girl who sings the song." She announced triumphantly.

"Good for you Summer."

"Yes." She replied happily still in the chair. "But first you have to help me up."

"It would be my pleasure."

4356 52 65

Kirsten walked up to Diane and smiled softly. She nicely excused herself from talking to this other lady and returned Kirsten's smile.

"Hi Kirsten, such a lovely party. I still haven't seen Summer yet. I saw Seth but I missed the whole surprise thing since I was talking to Julie about her honeymoon. Is Summer around? I have to congratulate her." Diane smiled happily. Kirsten wondered why Summer disliked her step-mom so much; she seemed like a perfectly nice women to her and she didn't seem like she'd abandoned Summer nevertheless call her not part of the family.

"I think they went somewhere together. They are practically glued to the hip. But the thing is Diane is that Summer doesn't feel very comfortable with you here." Kirsten told her nicely. " I'm really sorry but all the things with her dad and the baby she feels like you've taken his side. Summer wants you to leave." Kirsten said calmly. Diane's expression turned to a frown and she handed over the glass of wine she had to Kirsten.

"If that's what she wants." She grabbed her large purse and headed towards the exit.

Her eye caught two figures walking out of the restroom area and she made a detour.

"Summer. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Summer eyes grew large and she looked up at Seth. He looked puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk. Don't worry. Kirsten already talked with me. I'm not upset."

"Then what is it?" Summer waddled over there and Diane smiled.

"I have a present for you. A couple years ago when I was cleaning through the house, I stumbled upon this old beat up box in the attic. I asked your father what it was and he explained to me that when your mother was still there she collected all these little things for you when you were a baby. Just little things that she loved and she was going to set it aside for you when you had kids. Even though I didn't know your mother, I know she had a huge heart and when I looked through all these things I came upon so many precious things. So about a week after you had the fight with your dad, he decided to clear with all your stuff. He tore down your bed and threw out all your stuff and your room is now painted white and is a guest room but I went out to throw out the garbage this old box fell out. I knew I couldn't just let this be thrown away and I hid it back in the attic. Your father thinks he threw it away and I bet he's quite happy that he did but I had to give it to you. So here is your present for the baby. Congratulations." She grabbed the box from her oversized purse and handed it to Summer. Diane and Summer both looked closed to crying and Sum was touched by her story.

Diane began to walk out the door when Summer realized what she was doing.

"Wait!" Her stepmother looked back. "I thought you were on my dad's side. I thought you wanted me to get rid of my baby."

"Summer. Do you think me as a mother would want to kill such an innocent thing? _Men don't get it._ The bond of a baby, I mean. They don't care if a tiny thing that hasn't become a baby yet dies. We do. We are already connected to it. We are the mother of it already even through it's not even the size of our finger. Your father was wrong. I never was behind him. I was so proud when you said you weren't going to have an abortion. Remember I was the one who let you into the house to get your stuff. I was always on your side. " Diane paused and cleared her throat, " I never really was ever close to you. You never wanted to be by me and you were always off with friends. I think you always thought I was on painkillers or something. I always used to joke with that." She laughed softly.

"I'm sorry." Summer began. She moved over and hugged her. "I hated you because I thought you were on my dad's side. I thought you didn't want me as family anymore and I thought you hated me too. I'm sorry I made Kirsten tell you to leave. _Stay_." Summer said softly, almost inaudible.

435 256 656

The party now was in full swing and Seth and Summer were enjoying themselves. Seth had received a feather boa that matched Summer's and the guests were playing a baby game.

"I think 26 lengths of toilet paper to go around her stomach." One lady announced. The game was simple. Guess how many toilet paper lengths it takes to perfectly go around Summer's pregnant stomach.

"I'm not that big!" Summer pouted and all the ladies laughed.

"I think 38!" Seth blurted and Summer hit him in the ribs. "Hey!"

"That's not nice."

"7!" Caitlin's high pitched voice announced, holding up the amount of tissue.

"Sweetie that probably won't even go around your waist." Julie commented and showed her. It didn't.

"Summer what do you think?" Sandy asked chuckling.

"I think 19."

"Okay guys! Now we are all going to put down on a piece of paper _which_ will be coming along shortly, your name and how many lengths. The winner will get a $50 gift certificate to _Style_!" Kirsten announced perkily.

"Hey mom! What did you guess anyway?" Seth asked sitting with Summer in the middle of all the people. The crowd was quiet so they could hear Kirsten answer. "25."

"I'm not that big!" Summer looked down at her stomach.

"Sure you aren't Summer." Seth cooed and Summer frowned and hit him again playfully. All the guests laughed at this.

"Young love." Sandy announced. "Now if everyone could be thinking of their answer for the video camera that will be going around, that would be very helpful." Ryan and Marissa had been trapped into video taping all the guests about whether they thought baby Cohen was going to be a he or a she. Marissa was going to do the first half of the people and Ryan, the second.

"OK!" Marissa announced nosily, so all the guests could hear her and quiet down. "First up is the happy couple! So Summer, do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?"

Summer smiled happily. "Girl."

"Why is that?"

"Just a hunch. I've got a 50/50 chance."

"Good answer. Seth?" Marissa asked, holding the camera in his face.

"Boy."

"You guys have different answers which will make things interesting. What is your reason.?"

"Because the Cohen's seem only to have boys. My great-grandma had a boy and my grandma had a boy and my mom had a boy. No girls yet." Seth seemed proud of this and Sandy have him a thumbs up.

"Ok. Well, Kirsten what about you?"

"Girl."

"Ok. Sandy? Or should I even ask?" Marissa questioned knowing the entire crowd also knew.

"Boy."

"Who would have guessed?" Marissa responded.

"Ryan?"

"Girl."

Marissa's eyes lighted up. "Really?"

"No. I'm joking. Boy." Seth sighed a breath of relief. His brother couldn't go against him and he was glad he was joking. They both knew it was going to be a boy anyways.

"Ryan." Summer scolded. "Why do the boys always think it's going to be a little boy?"

"Why do girls always think it's always going to be little girls?" Seth responded sarcastically.

Again she smacked him.

Ryan grabbed the camera out of Marissa's handed and turned the camera on her.

"Okay Marissa Cooper what about you?"

"Girl." She responded sweetly. He handed back the camera with an "I tired" look on.

"Mom? What do you think? You're next Caleb."

"It's a girl. No matter what. "

"Caleb?"

He groaned. "I don't see what the point of this is. We'll find out in a couple weeks anyways."

"Come on Grandpa! Pick a boy." Seth urged.

"Fine, a boy."

"Caitlin?" The little girl looked at Summer and looked back at her big sis.

"Girl." She stated proudly, knowing if she said otherwise she would have the entire group of women on her back.

"Diane?"

"Girl. No doubt in my mind."

Marissa kept going around to one half of the crowd getting all their predictions down on tape; the girl/ guy thing still not broken. Not one person had voted the opposite and they all stood firm on what they thought. Ryan took his turn and went over the remainder of the guests. Finally after that was all down Summer and Seth got to walk over to the huge pile (mountain) of presents and gifts they were receiving for the engagement/ baby shower.

"I can't believe you guys got all this for us. I don't know where we will put all this stuff. We won't be able to walk around!" Summer laughed and sat on the chair next to the table of gifts. Seth joined her and sat down.

"Is there any order in opening all this?" Summer asked, already picking out her first (the big shiny bag).

"Well," Kirsten began. "There is one from us that is going to come first but after that there really isn't any order."

"Ok." Seth replied happily. He loved presents. This maybe even topped Christmakkah. _Maybe _

"Which one is it?" He sat got up and began looking at the tags.

"Here it is." Sandy handed over a white envelope with delicate handwriting that stated _Summer_, _Seth_, and _baby_ _Cohen_.

Summer opened it up and read the card aloud with Seth silently reading it over her shoulder.

**To Summer, Seth, and baby Cohen.**

**You guys have proved to all of us that under the most difficult of situations, you guys can handle everything with _maturity, patience, and love_. We are very proud of both of you and we love you very much. We hope you will enjoy our present to you both and your baby. **

**Love Kirsten Sandy and Ryan.**

**PS. Let us visit you in your new house once and a while.**

Summer gasped and set down the card and hugged Cohen's parents and Ryan.

"Thanks you guys so much." Summer sobbed as she hugged them all.

"Well, we thought the pool house wouldn't be big enough so you know." Sandy explained happily.

"You know that land next to our house. Well, that is the future site of your new home. Congratulations." Kirsten hugged both her son and Summer. "You can design it however you want."

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Seth seemed elated and he was so happy.

They were going to have a house. Just him and Summer, Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles, and the baby. Life was good.

TBC.

I hope you liked that chapter. I'm making my author notes brief. Please review!

Not that many chapters left! I know this is stupid of me because I know I'm greedy but my goal for my story was to get 500 reviews. I guess that's not going to happen because I usually only get 10 per chapter and the first chapters I only got like 3 or 4. Some even zero but that was my goal (sniff, sniff). LOL. Don't worry about me. I've already got 3 hundred and some odd number.

THANKS!

PS. I came up with a title for my next fic (the one in New York) **Summer in the City. **

I also came up with one for the sequel. But I can't tell you that because it involves the baby's name with you don't know if it's a girl or boy yet.


	53. Countdown!

After they had opened the card and Summer and Seth had both hugged and thanked the Cohen family, Summer was ready to begin opening the rest of the gifts.

"Is there a car in here too?" Seth asked the people who were eagerly watching them. They laughed.

"No Cohen. I bet there is a mall in here through."

Summer plucked out the big shiny bag she wanted and read the tag. "This is from Marsha Baker." She then read the card out loud and began to unwrap it. "Oh…this is so cute!" She held up a little outfit with a little Winnie the Pooh bear on it that said _you're my honey_. "Thank you so much." She smiled into the people, in which one lady waved back. "Thanks. You know when I was thinking of names for a girl one candidate was Winnie. I just loved that name." Summer had no clue who Marsha was but she smiled at her.

"Ok Cohen. Pick out the next one." She watched him leap over there and pick out the manliest one there. He handed it to her for her to open but she shook her head. "It's your party too. You can open it."

He smiled and ripped open the paper. "Who's it from Cohen?" He shrugged and grabbed the paper back up and searched for a name. "Look in the card. And read it." Summer suggested. He sighed and she could tell he didn't like reading cards and was more interested in the present.

"From Connie Bay." He read the card and then proceeded to finish opening up the present.

"Breast pump." He mumbled as all the guests laughed as his faced turned a bright pink.

"I think this is yours Summer."

"Thanks Connie." She thanked and a woman smiled back. Still Summer didn't know who it was. I guess she was going to get a lot of people like that.

"It's a good idea. Thanks!"

"You're welcome dear."

"Ok. My turn." Summer pointed at one and Seth grabbed it for her so she wouldn't keep having to get up.

"Ok. Let's see what this is. It's from Mr. and Mrs. Stevens." She decided not to read all the cards because it would get boring. This time she decided to get a present that didn't have baby wrapping and so it was most likely an engagement present.

"Ok look Cohen. It's a set of silverware and dishes. Thank you. That definitely will be appreciated. We don't have anything." An old couple in their 70's repeated their congratulations and Summer thanked them again.

It was now Seth's turn and he happened to pick up Julie and Caleb's present.

"This is from the Nichol's." Seth unwrapped the gift and pulled out some lacy underwear and lingerie.

"Another present for Summer. Hey, at least I will like this one."

"Well, I thought it would be a perfect gift." Julie commented.

"Thanks Julie and Caleb." Summer said.

It was Summer's turn once again and she decided to pick out a big one.

"Cohen you might have to help unwrap it. This chair is too comfortable to move out of." He got down on his knees and started unwrapping. "Oh and this is from Marissa." He called.

"Thanks Coop." Summer squealed.

"And we have a stroller!" Seth announced. "Thanks Marissa. This will be great."

Marissa walked over to Summer and gave her a great big hug. "Congrats"

Not quite half done with unwrapping all the presents and 1 and a half hours later, Summer could feel uneasiness begin in her stomach. She didn't say anything since a couple hours ago a sharp pain had hit and had gone away. It didn't worry her. But this one really did hurt.

"Ok Cohen. Pick another one." All the guests weren't tired and all were happy to see all the gifts. Summer thought they would be bored but they weren't.

"Here you go."

"From Ryan." Summer giggled excitedly. ":OH Ryan this is great!"

"Well, I figured if it turns out to be a girl you can still get her to play." Summer held up a baseball bat, baseball, basketball, soccer ball, and football.

"It will take me forever to write thank you cards!" Summer smiled at everyone. Seth had grabbed another one when the pain hit her again. She gripped the chair as the pain passed but she wasn't so sure this should be happening.

"From Donald White and Michelle Hearts. Oh a little baby walker! Thanks!"

They now had everything they needed to raise a baby- high chair, car seat, stroller, changing table, endless supply of diapers, toys, and clothes- even a baby play set. They had also received many checks to help them out- the only good thing of living in Newport was that you had rich neighbors.

After 2 more gifts were opened and thanked for, Summer had the pain in her stomach again.

"Umm, excuse me for a moment while I use the restroom. You can keep going." Summer nodded to Seth but Kirsten noted the troubled look on Summer's face and so forth followed her.

"Hi Summer. Mind if I walk with you." Kirsten noted Summer's white knuckles since she clenched them so tight.

"Sure Kirsten." She stopped but then shook her head and kept going.

"Is everything all right Summer? You seem like you're in some pain?" She asked finally walking into the ladies room, _still uninhabited._

Summer choked out something inaudible and Summer stated to sob.

"Summer?" She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight. "Is it the baby? Are you feeling contractions?"

"Hurts… really bad." She finally said.

"Sit down okay. I'm going to get Sandy and Seth."

Summer grabbed her arm. "No. I'm ok. I don't want them to come."

"Summer if something's wrong we better go to the hospital. You might be starting labor."

"I can't" Summer pleaded." I'm not due until 2 weeks."

"Babies come early. I gave birth to Seth 4 weeks early. Don't' worry everything is going to be fine." She stepped over Summer who was now sitting on the ground, her back against the wall and walked out towards the crowd.

"Hey! There's my mom! Look what we've got. Another breast pump!" He stated to her.

"Good for you son. _Sandy_." She whispered over to him. "Summer's laying on the bathroom floor. I think she might be starting labor."

"What? Really? Now? Okay. I'll get the car. I'll get Ryan and Marissa to help get rid of the guests. You get Seth and Summer."

"Okay." She walked back over to Seth and whispered something in his ear. His face went blank and he quickly raced to the bathroom.

"Summer? Are you all right?" He knelt down by her and wiped the sweat off her face.

"I feel bad." Summer mumbled pressing her hand to her stomach. Kirsten rushed in the room and smiled lightly at Summer. "Sandy is bringing the car around. Don't worry about the party Marissa and Ryan are handling it."

"Marissa promised me she'd be there with me."

"Ok." Kirsten paused. "Ryan is handling things. I'll go get Marissa. Seth, you help her up and go with her to the front. Ok?"

"OK." Seth nodded. His hands were sweaty and he was nervous. Summer was going into labor!

"Cohen." She panted. "Why did you ever get me pregnant! This hurts!"

Seth chuckled at this but slowly helped her up and out the door. Marissa came racing over there and hugged her best friend.

"Oh my god Sum! This is it! You are having a baby!"

"Hold your horses, I'm not even sure I'm having a baby right now. It could be a false alarm." Summer knew from reading her pregnancy books that a lot of women have false alarms and really they are days away from having it. Right now she was hoping that was it; she wasn't quite prepared for a baby right that second.

"Summer, you could be in labor right now. Isn't this exciting! You could have a baby by tomorrow!" She gushed. Summer smiled at that thought and Seth seemed elated.

Summer looked over at her guests as they were being told from Ryan what was happening.

" Bye guys!" She shouted even before Ryan got to tell them she was leaving and they all looked at her confused.

"We're off to the hospital!" Seth stated proudly and Ryan waved them goodbye.

Sandy was waiting in the Range Rover for them and Seth opened the passenger door for her and she got in.

They were off!

TBC!

The last couple of chapters to come! Review! Or… LOL


	54. Labor

One Summer Chapter 54

Author's Note- I don't know doctor protocol or any medical talk etc. I was born at home and even then I was too young to remember what happened. LOL So sorry if I get stuff wrong. I'm 14 and I never had a kid or brother or sister!

**A MILLION and ONE THANKS To _Bfan2good4u _! She spent the whole night reviewing! She is so nice! Thanks! **

**A huge shout out to everybody else who has reviewed! I love you all!**

The car ride to the hospital was just plain nerve-racking. Summer had her eyes closed the whole time while Marissa chatted to her about Sum's favorite show, The Valley, just to make Summer feel calm.

"Thanks Coop." Summer said quietly after Marissa had finished. "That helped."

"Good."

Summer laid back on the seat and quietly waited for them to arrive at the hospital.

Kirsten had already called Dr Muffin (LOL, I know) and she was on her way.

Seth was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor waiting for them to arrive. He was excited for this to happen and yet he was nervous. They were definitely contradicting each other.

Sandy sped into the drop off and they all piled out. Seth held Summer's hand as they walked into the building. Kirsten went ahead of them and told the nurse the information the hospital needed.

After about 5 minutes Kirsten and a nurse walked over to Seth and Summer who were sitting on the waiting room couch along with the rest of the gang.

"Okay, Summer you can follow me." The middle-aged nurse instructed.

Summer followed and so did Seth. "Are you the father?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure. I'm Abby by the way. Summer you can just go in there for a moment while I'll get a gown for you. After that we'll see what's happening." She left and Seth walked over to Summer who sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared." Summer announced simply.

"I know. I am too. But you know what?" Seth asked and Summer shook her head.

"What?"

"We are there for each other and we'll get through this and when we do we'll have this baby with us. _Our_ _baby_." She smiled at him and she rubbed his hand. Suddenly she stopped and clenched her fists.

"Owww. Oww. Oww. Oww." She moaned as another pain hit her and then went away after a tiny bit.

"You are okay Summer." He hugged her and then the nurse came back in.

"Ok Summer. You can put this on and Dr Muffin will be in shortly." Summer nodded and began undressing.

"Help please." Seth moved and lifted her shirt off and helped take off her skirt. Then he helped with the yucky gown she hated.

"There you go. You look beautiful." He kissed her on the nose and smiled.

Dr. Muffin opened the door and came into the room.

"Hello Summer, Seth." She greeted kindly. "I hear that you've been feeling some uneasiness and pain so I'm just going to go take a look. See if you are in labor."

Summer sat on the bed and watched Seth look at the ground.She knew he hated this part and he would never look up.

"Well, you're in labor. Congratulations. Rest up. It won't be for a while." Dr. Muffin left and Seth looked over at Summer who looked shocked.

"We're having a baby!" Seth grinned.

"I'm having a baby." Summer repeated calmly.

"That's what I meant." Seth corrected. "Do you want me to bring in my parents and Marissa?"

"Sure."

"Ok then. Be right back." He left and within a couple minutes he came back with them all.

"Hi Sum!" Marissa ran over and hugged her. "This is it. I told you." She smiled happily. "You are having a baby!"

"Yes I am. But it's going to take a while. I'm not that far along."

"Well, we'll be here the whole time supporting you." Kirsten announced, patting Summer on her leg.

"Yeah Kiddo. We won't leave you." Sandy replied, grinning. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"And I'm going to be a Grandma!" Kirsten exclaimed giddily.

"I don't know how I'm related. Great aunt?" Marissa asked confused. Summer shrugged.

"I've tried." Summer acknowledged.

" Well, anyways. We just stopped by to tell you how much we love you. Can't wait to find out if it's a girl or boy!" Kirsten explained. "We'll be back soon. We have to go see what's happened at the party and pick Ryan up."

"Hey Mom, can you drop me off at our house? I have to pick up some stuff for Summer. Marissa you can stay with Summer while I'm gone. Is that ok?" Everyone nodded to his or her parts and so the Cohen's left while Marissa and Summer stayed.

"So Coop. What's up?"

"My best friend's having a baby!"

" Really! Who?" Summer feigned surprise.

"Well, she has long brown hair- brown eyes, 5'2ish, has a cute boyfriend… I wonder who?"

"I asked you." Summer stated simply.

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Fine."

They sat in a comfortable silence until another contraction hit her.

"It's almost over. Good girl." Marissa held onto Summer's hand until it was finished and Summer was exhausted.

"I thought they didn't hurt as much when it was early in the process?" Summer sighed in discomfort.

"I don't know. Aren't they supposed to hook you up to lots of machines or something?"

"Who knows?" Summer shrugged. "Don't remind them. I'm perfectly fine as it is."

"Ok."

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh my gosh! I left him there!" Marissa shrieked loudly, tearing out her cell phone and started to dial his number_. A nurse came in._

"Is everything all right in here?"

"I'm sorry. We are fine." Summer apologized and the nurse nodded and left.

"Ok." Marissa looked embarrassed but continue to dial. "Oh I'm so sorry. You are still there? … I'm so sorry…yes…aha…totally… see you tomorrow."

"He was still there?" Summer asked surprised.

"Yeah." Marissa laughed. "He's not that smart sometimes.

"_Who is_?" They both erupted into a fit of giggles.

46 5625656 5 25 65 54

5 hours later.

Summer was trying to get some rest when the door opened and she heard someone come in. She opened one eye and saw Seth snoozing in the chair next to her but she also saw a nurse come in.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hello Summer. I'm Megan. I'm sorry to wake you. I wanted to know if you'd like some water or ice chips?"

"Ice chips please."

"Okay, I'll get them." Seth stirred in his chair and sat up.

"Hey." He greeted, still sleepy. "Everything ok?"

"I'm Fine. How much longer do you think it's going to take?"

"I'm not sure. Soon hopefully."

"Yeah. So..."

"Where is everybody?"

"My mom and dad took Ryan, and Marissa out for something to eat so they aren't here. And I'm here with you."

"I could tell that dumbass."

"Hey!"

"Sarcasm doesn't work on a pregnant girl, Cohen."

"I got your point. I was trying to lower the sarcasm anyway these last couple weeks. I could tell you weren't into it."

"Good for you." A huge contraction hit and she now realized she was hooked up to a couple machines. She struggled through it softly, not having the energy to make noise.

"I'm tired, Cohen. Bring me home to our nice comfy bed." She moaned as it was finally over.

"Sorry sweets. Can't. You are going to have a baby."

"Can't that wait." Summer pouted, her bottom lip protruding.

"Nope."

"Darn."

435 245 n435 45 6

3 hours later.

"COHEN! IT HURTS!" She screamed into the room as a powerful contraction hit her and she dug her fingernails into the sheets. "I'M NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!"

Seth knew better then say anything. She was angry and in pain and she was hating him right now for knocking her up.

"It's okay. You are fine."

"I'M NOT FINE! I'M IN PAIN AND MY BACK HURTS! DON'T TALK ABOUT PAIN! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS FOR ONCE!" She definitely was hormonal but the good thing was she was almost to the pushing stage of labor.

"Ok. I can't do that but I'm here for you. Pull my hair if you want or pinch me. Anything to make you feel better, Sum."

Summer lay in the bed; sweat dampening her forehead and hair. Her small hands clenched on the edge of the bed; her knuckles turned white.

She had been in this state for a while now and she was getting sick of it. Ryan was afraid to go in there and Marissa was in the process of chickening out.

Dr. Muffin entered the room.

"Hello Summer!" She smiled and looked at her chart. "You're having a baby!"

"People keep telling me that." Summer groaned and Dr. Muffin laughed.

"How 'bout I take another look and see what's happening."

2 other nurses filtered about the room and were making Seth nervous.

"Well, Summer! Guess what. I think it's time to roll. You've finally dilated 10 centimeters and I say we can get ready to push." The 2 other nurses walked over and brought different things by her.

Seth stood up and held Summer's hand.

"Summer, I can't believe this is happening. We're going to have a little baby soon. Thank you." Seth smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. She looked close to tears.

"Okay Summer. Start pushing as soon as you feel the next contraction. Seth I want you to count to ten as she pushes ok?"

"Ok." They both said in unison and Summer took a deep breath.

"Summer start pushing!" The woman doctor instructed and Summer pushed.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Seth counted as Summer squeezed the life out of his hand since she was gripping it as she pushed.

"Good Summer! Do it again for the next one Ok. Seth keep doing what you're doing."

"Go."

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10."

"Excellent pushes! Only a coupe more and the baby will be here to greet you!"

Summer took a great big huge breath and she was told to push again.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10."

"I see the head."

Summer grinned at Seth who looked over whelmed.

"One more big push and you get to meet baby Cohen!" The doctor announced.

"Start!"

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." It was over; Summer couldn't believe it. She had just given birth!

"Congratulations guys! Summer you did awesome! Well, looky-here! Meet your new daughter!" The nurse held the baby over Summer's legs and dangled the baby for a moment before they went and cleaned her off.

Summer gasped and Seth leaned over and hugged her. They had a baby girl.

TBC!

Next Chap soon! Meet their baby; what's the name? Seth has one more surprise in store (Fluff)

**Review!**

I'm almost to my goal and I'm elated and giggling! LOL


	55. The End!

One Summer Chapter 55!

**LAST** **CHAPTER**!

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm going to try and say thanks for most of them but I'm still might forget many. I'm sorry if I do! 

**Kursk**! The encouragement for my story was awesome! Thank you for everything!

**Bfan2good4u**- the chapter-reviews were awesome! Thanks! I hope you will enjoy my next story!

**Kat**- So sweet! You always take time and make me feel special!

**Ocfanatic**- Always love to hear from you!

**x3-iheartyou**- I heart you too. LOL

**Ashley**- Thank you! You are great!

**ACN** Thank you so much. I love your story!

**Adambrody10**- I always look forward to your reviews!

**AmyR24- **Thanks for spending a whole 2 days reading my fic. Thanks

**SummerRan1**- Brilliant!

**Riley313**- I love your reviews. You help me update!

**Sea4shoes**- your reviews were awesome!

**CHArlotte**- Love you!

**svocfanatic**- You are truly great!

**Dogdeviper**- you rock and have given me so many suggestions!

**Kandy4eva**- Thank you!

**Summer-Breeze 171-** Awesome! Great writer!  
**dancersar729**- Thanks for your input!

**Chelsea**- Wonderful!

**IntentionallyCruel**- You weren't cruel at all!

**Char**- Thank you for helping me!

**Rachel**- Loved the baby names! Thanks for reviewing!

**Heliveli**- Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Kate**- Thanks for the encouragement!

**Hanselel**- you spent lots of reviews helping me! Thanks!

**Abby**- WOW you are awesome!

**Ginny-wannabee**- Thanks!

**Kirsten**- Thanks for all your help!

**Ocsgr8**- I totally agree that the OC rocks!

**Crazymack69**- thanks for all the help on the poll question!

**Doves30**- Thanks. You are one of my best reviewers!

**Tay**- Thanks for the answer on the poll!

**Alexa**- You rock!

**ItalHunni28**- Love you!

**Mernie**- Thanks for your help!

**Mel**- You are awesome!

**ocobsessedrachel2**- Thanks for all the baby names! You definitely helped!

**DeuCe628**- Awesome, DUDE!

**Seth Ezekiel-** I love you man!

**Mr. Destiny**- I loved your review!

**serendipity.kwara**- Thanks for your great reviews!

**Babyf**- I love drama too!

**Abster1**- I always shriek happily when I get a review from you!

**Wolf**- Thanks!

**Marmar2**- Good job on your story!

**piperleo4eva**- I totally love you!

**Brodyluva**- I think you are awesome!

**Theoclovestheoc**- I heart the OC too!

**Lucas'gr8**- thanks for all your time!

**PrincessSparkle09**- Thank you. You rock! I love you! LOL

**Kennie**- Awesome. Thanks

**Liza**- Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Wishinonastar**- Thanks for your long review! Very kind words!

**Logan**- Thanks for the kind words!

**Ocobsessed**- Thanks for the encouragement!

**Seth Summer GG5**- AwEsOmE and BrIlLiAnt!

**Samantha**- Thanks!

**Ellyn! Baby**!- Thanks for all the reviews!

**Em**- I heart you!

If I missed any I'm really truly sorry. You can see I meant it by writing all this down and I'm telling you it took time! You guys are awesome!

**If I missed any, don't sue! LOL!**

20 minutes later after everything had been cleaned up and all the chaos had stopped, Summer sat on her bed with her baby girl in her arms; Seth cuddling next to her on the bed. Seth's finger was enclosed in the baby's little fist and Summer was content with watching their interaction.

"What her name?" Seth asked quietly.

"Oh boy." Summer began. "I had been thinking about this forever. I wanted a name that would mean something. At first I wanted to name her Cali for California but I just wanted a longer version of it. I came up with Kayleigh(Kay-Lee). We can call for Kali for short. Do you like it?" Summer grinned happily.

"I love it. Kayleigh what?" Seth smiled.

"Kayleigh Grace." She cooed.

"Kayleigh Cohen." He said to the little baby in the Summer's arms. "You are a perfect Kayleigh."

Seth softly moved his fingers over Kayleigh's skin and over her light brown strands of hair.

A knock at the door distracted their attention for a moment. "Come in." Seth replied.

The door opened and Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, and Marissa all walked in. Marissa and Ryan carried big fluffy teddy bears while the Cohen's brought flowers.

"Congratulations!" Kirsten said, excitedly. "Oh it's a girl!" She exclaimed, moving towards the bed.

"Our son didn't come and tell us so we were just waiting anxiously." Sandy feigned hurt.

"Sorry Dad. I just didn't want to leave my family."

"So Summer. What's her name?" Marissa asked going over to hug her and get a better view of the baby.

"Kayleigh Grace." Summer replied, the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Kayleigh Cohen. It sounds beautiful." The girls cooed.

"Cohen, want to hold her?"

Seth looked shocked and scared but he nodded. "Mom can you help me. I don't want to drop her." Kirsten smiled at her son as she walked over to Summer's bed.

She lifted Kayleigh out of her mother's arms and then transferred her to her son's.

"There you go. Hold her head. Good job." Seth rocked the baby in his arms while Summer and Marissa chatted about the name.

"Why'd you pick Kayleigh?"

"It means ocean and thought it fit really well. Hey Cohen, what would you have named the baby if it was a boy?" Summer inquired to him.

"Nathan James." He said looking at his baby.

"Really?" Summer said softly. "It's so pretty."

"I thought a long time and yet I still didn't pick anything as good as yours." Seth smiled up at her and Summer blushed.

"Well, thank you for letting us see your precious baby. I think we will go and let you guys get some rest. Summer you must be exhausted." Kirsten announced.

"Thanks for coming. You can stop by whenever. They told me I can get out of here tomorrow and then you will get to see the baby whenever you want."

"Ok. Thanks."

They all left after saying their goodbyes to the baby. Finally there was peace and quiet.

"Hey Summer, want to take Kayleigh back. I've got to get something."

"I'd love to have her." Seth walked back over to her and carefully placed her back in her arms.

"Okay, be right back." He left her hospital room and came back about 5 minutes later with a present in his hand.

"What's this Cohen?" She asked puzzled.

"Well," He started, sitting on the bed. "I've been thinking about this for a couple months and I knew I really wanted to do this. It's a present for Kayleigh. I'll open it for her." Seth took the wrapping off and showed the toy to Summer and she gasped.

"Hi Kayleigh! I'm 'Duchess Giggles'!" Seth announced holding up a white and gold plastic horse.

"I'm your new best friend!" He said in a pretend voice.

"Oh Cohen. This is so cute!" She giggled herself as he pranced the pony around by Kayleigh.

"Well, I thought since she's part of our family now that we needed to let her have a horse too. I hope she will like it."

"I bet she'll love it. And I love it too."

"Look at our little family we have now." He pulled out Princess Sparkles and Captain Oats and laid them on her stomach where Duchess Giggles resided.

"Our wonderful little family." Summer cooed, her baby resting in her arms and Seth by her side.

"I love you Cohen." Summer stated, turning carefully to give him a kiss.

"Summer, I love you. And I love Kayleigh too." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on his daughter's forehead and Seth could have swore he saw her smile. _Life was good_.

_---"Life isn't measured by how many breaths you take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_

The End 

Final Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed my story One Summer . I had a blast writing it and I thought that since I've been writing for you for a little less then 2 months I could tell you a little about me.

**About the Author!**

My name is Jo and I currently live in Chandler Arizona. In the fall I am starting my sophomore year in High School and I will be turning 15 in a couple months. I have a deep passion for writing even though I still have a long way to go. I was home-schooled my whole life until High School. Everyone would call me a home-body because I would rather stay indoors and write then go shop in a mall. My favorite TV show is the O.C. and I love Seth and Summer together. Ever since I was 7 I loved stories where the main character faced a pregnancy, hence One Summer. I love getting reviews from people because I feel really loved when they do. I thank everyone who have taken time out of their busy day and read my stories. Thank you all!

Coming soon (or later) **The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen**

Next- **Summer in the City**


End file.
